


Not So Bad

by WWESpongefan



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, The Wyatt Family - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: Olivia Owens is a young woman running from an abusive relationship, but she only finds more trouble. She was the sweet, poor girl, and he was the selfish, no good Sell Out. When their paths cross one night they didn't know it at the moment, but their lives would change forever. Does he just feel sorry for her or will something more develop between them? Short summary, longer story.





	1. Chapter 1

Not So Bad

Chapter One

She's been driving for miles, for ten hours straight. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, she just had to get away, she had all of her stuff in her car, she wasn't going back. It was eleven at night and she had to stop for gas, the last sign she passed said it would be fifty miles until she got to the next gas station. The last thing she would want to happen would be to run out of gas and to get stuck in the middle of nowhere. There was worry in the back of her mind. What if he was following her? He couldn't have been. She had stopped for gas before and she didn't see him. There was still that feeling of fear in her mind, the fear that he would find her and what he would do to her when he did. It could have been the location too. There weren't many lights around the exit she got off of. The lights were dim at the gas station she stopped at and it was a cold and foggy November night. There were open fields around her, she checked her phone and of course... there was no service. She was in the middle of nowhere. There was no one else out there just the store owner and some other guy inside, the sooner she got back on the road the better she would feel. She didn't like the idea of being alone at night, especially in the middle of nowhere. Everything seemed strangely quiet, but all of that changed in a matter of seconds.

There was a guy in the store, he was threatening the store owner with a knife. The store owner backed away and the guy took the money from the register. The guy that went in there was on foot and he knew he needed to get away as fast as he could. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on inside the store, so when the guy came up to her he scared her.

"Hey! back away from the car right now and I won't slice your neck open."

"What!? No! You can't take my car."

She knew this was a bad idea, but she tried to fight the guy anyway.

"I don't think you understand... I wasn't asking."

He put the bag of money down and was going to come at her with a knife. She held up her hands in defense, but the knife made contact with the top part of her shoulder cutting deep. She screamed out in pain and fear. Before he did anything else she kicked the knife out of his hand. The guy was getting frustrated, instead of going for the knife he pinned her up against a wall and hit her in the face. He wrapped his hand around her throat, she tried to scream but no sound came out. She couldn't do anything, it was getting hard to breathe and she couldn't move. She was sure that she was going to die, but she heard someone scream at the guy and she heard sirens. The guy let her go and she fell down to the ground reaching at her throat and struggling for air. She watched helplessly as the guy took her car. There was also a guy chasing after him, she thought he was a police officer, but the guy wasn't wearing a police uniform. The guy cussed under his breath as he watched the guy drive away. He tried to catch him, but the guy got to the car before he could stop him.

He turned his attention to the frightened, shaking young woman on the ground. She still had her hand on her throat as she struggled to breathe. She saw the knife just inches away from her on the ground. She had tears in her eyes and she backed away as he approached her. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak.

"No, please stay away from me."

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I ran that guy off. I'm sorry... I tried to catch him, but he was closer to your car and he drove off. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. Thank goodness I got here when I did. Don't worry, help is on the way."

She moved her hand from her throat to her shoulder. He could see the hand print that was left on her throat and the mark on her face. He tried to look past the wounds on her. She was a short woman, probably not much taller than five feet, she had dark brown hair and eyes. While he was looking at her she also found herself looking at him. He had on a thin shirt and she could see his abs through his shirt, he had a pretty thin beard, brown eyes, mostly dark hair, but with a streak of blonde on the right side of his head.

"Just relax... I'll get you taken care of as soon as I can."

He only had a few napkins in his pocket, but he took them out and wrapped it around her shoulder to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm Seth Rollins. What's your name?"

He holds out his hand for her to shake. Her hand was shaking, she was still in shock, but she shook his hand anyway. It seemed like they felt an instant connection and their eyes locked.

"I'm Olivia... Olivia Owens."

"Nice to meet you Olivia... I just wish it would have been under better circumstances."

A police car and an ambulance pulled up just a few moments apart. One of the officers thought that Seth was the guy attacking her. The knife was still laying on the ground not far from her.

"No wait officer! He's the guy that saved me. The other guy took off in my car with all of my stuff."

The officer backs away and starts asking questions of what the guy looked like. The store owner had a video camera and showed the video and luckily got a good detailed view of the guy. The guy that robbed the store and took Olivia's car is wanted for similar crimes throughout the area. The officer spoke up.

"You're really lucky this guy showed up. If we hadn't of got here in time and if he hadn't of been here you could be dead right now. That cut is pretty deep. You should probably get that checked out."

As she was being put in an ambulance she kept looking at Seth.

"Thank you Seth."

"No problem. Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to leave her just yet. He got into his car and followed her to the nearest hospital. He made sure to call Stephanie McMahon and tell her that he wouldn't make it to Raw.

"Hey Stephanie it's Seth."

"Hi Seth what's going on?"

"I'm not going to make it to Raw tonight. There was an emergency and I'm not going to make it."

"Oh. What happened?"

"There was a guy that got robbed at a gas station and this guy took some girl's car. He tried to kill her. When I showed up he took off. I had to stay and make sure the girl was ok. I'm sorry Stephanie, but I'm not going to make it to Raw tonight."

"Ok we'll take care of this. I hope everything turns out ok. Bye Seth."

"Bye."

Seth hung up the phone and followed the ambulance to the hospital. He was forced to wait in a waiting room for about thirty minutes before he was allowed to go back to see her. Since he had to wait so long he thought he would try to do something to try to make her feel better once he saw her. There was a certain shop inside the hospital. He smiles and thought he would surprise her. He went in and bought her something special. He was sure that she would be ok, but he wanted to see her anyway. When they first locked eyes he could feel this instant connection, he just had to see her again. Olivia was hooked up to an IV and now had stitches in her shoulder. There was no one in the room with her. She remembered that she had everything in her car and that guy took everything away from her. It wasn't like her life was all that great before, but now she literally had nothing. She would have to stay for the night, after that she didn't know what she would do. She broke down as tears went down her face. She didn't hear everything Seth said to her before she left so she was surprised when she saw him. She didn't expect to see him again. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw him. He had flowers in his hands.

"Seth?"

(To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Bad

Chapter Two

Olivia was lost in her thoughts, she had just lost everything. She was running away from an abusive relationship. She had all of her stuff packed up in her suitcase. She planned on moving across the country to start a new life. She was worried that her boyfriend would have found her, she didn't want to live in an abusive relationship anymore. Not only did she go through verbal abuse, but also physical abuse. Her boyfriend was a drinker and he had anger issues so when things didn't go his way he would get violent. He told her over and over that he would change, but he never did and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore. She finally got the courage to leave him when he went to work. She had to make sure that she would go somewhere where he wouldn't think to look for her. Other times when she tried to break up with him, he would cuss at her and beat her so she put up with it until she had enough.

If he loved her so much like he said, why would he beat her? There was still worry in the back of her mind. If he found her, he would beat her for sure, maybe even kill her, whether he meant to or not. So Olivia happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The guy that robbed the store tried to steal her car so when she tried to fight back he pulled a knife out on her. She managed to fight him off long enough to make him drop the knife, but he pinned her up against a wall, hit her in the face, and started choking her. At the time she thought she was about to die, but the next thing she knew the guy ran off because someone else was chasing after him.

All of her stuff was in her car and the guy got away in her car. She didn't really think about it, but she still somehow managed to look on the bright side. At least she had escaped with her life. She had Seth Rollins to thank for that. He showed up and saved her. Sure he just showed up and ran the guy off, but she was thankful to him. When he introduced himself and they shook hands she looked at him in his eyes and felt this weird connection. She should have known better, she shouldn't fall for the first guy she saw. That was the problem she was running from to begin with. The first moment she saw him she was a bit scared of him, but he sat there and waited with her until the police and medics showed up.

She didn't hear everything he said before he left, but she could have thought that he said he would be right behind her, but she wasn't sure. Maybe that was what her mind wanted her to think. Now that she lay in a hospital bed she thought to herself again. She probably wouldn't ever see him again. She was told by the doctor that they would keep her there over night just to be safe. She had stitches in her shoulder and she still felt the pain in her neck and face from where the guy attacked her. She was stressed, she didn't know what she would do once she got out of the hospital. She had so much on her mind and she broke down in tears. She didn't think anyone would come to see her and she especially didn't think she would see Seth again. She was in for the surprise of her life when she saw him walk through her doorway. He even brought her flowers. She was kind of confused, but happy to see him. She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, but he had already seen her crying.

"Seth Rollins? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said before you left Olivia? I said I was going to be right behind you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Here take these."

He smiles at her and hands her the flowers he bought for her. She smiles back at him and gladly accepts them.

"Thank you Seth. It was really nice of you. You really didn't have to do this. I thought you might have said you would follow me, but I was thinking I heard you wrong. I really didn't expect to see you again so this was a nice surprise."

"I thought it was the least I could do. I thought I would try to surprise you to help take your mind off what happened."

She almost gets tears in her eyes again.

"I really can't thank you enough. You saved my life Seth. I'm sorry, you probably have somewhere else you need to be. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault. Yes, I did have somewhere to go, but don't worry about it. I'll take care of that later. Somethings are just more important."

He looked right at her when he said this. She smiled and her heart pounded in her chest.

"If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm just sorry I couldn't have got there sooner. I'm just sorry that guy got away with your car. Didn't you say you had all of your stuff in your car?"

"Yeah except my phone. I had that in my pocket. That's all I have."

"So yeah, Olivia if there is anyone that should apologize it should be me. I'm sorry you lost all of your stuff."

He was beating himself up over this. Olivia didn't want to hear him apologize to her.

"Please... don't apologize anymore. Don't beat yourself up over this. The main thing is you were there when it mattered. I'm still alive and I'm so thankful to you for that."

Even though she was laying in a hospital bed with marks on her face and her neck he still thought she was beautiful and he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to help her in any way that he could.

"So Olivia... If you don't mind me asking... Why was all of your stuff in your car anyway?"

Olivia frowned at this. She didn't really want to tell him about her personal life. She didn't want to make him feel even more sorry for her.

"It's kind of a personal matter, but I was running away. I wanted to try to start a new life, but it's kind of a personal matter right now. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Oh... I probably shouldn't have asked you about your personal life. Call me crazy if you want, but I kind of wanted to know more about you. I didn't want our first encounter to be our last encounter."

"I know what you mean. I didn't really expect to ever see you again, but I'm glad you're here."

"So if the police don't find the guy that took your car I'll help you. Well... you know what I'll help you anyway."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one has ever really cared about her this much.

"Seth please... Stop feeling sorry for me. I can't let you do that for me. You've done so much for me already."

"This isn't something I have to do. This is something I want to do. Also if I ever see that guy again I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget. You don't ever ever hit a woman."

Olivia didn't know what else to say or what else to do. She really didn't want Seth to do anything else for her. She was sure that he was just feeling sorry for her. She felt guilty.

"I see that look in your eyes Olivia, stop feeling bad about this. I bet you've been wondering what you're going to do after you get out of the hospital. I know this may seem weird since we've only just met and all, but please... come with me Olivia. As weird as it may sound... since I saved you, I don't want anything to happen to you. I know you may feel weird or scared about this, but I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around and I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

Olivia felt like in a way she could trust him. After all he did save her life earlier that same night. She didn't know what else she was going to do. She didn't really have any friends or family that could help her. She was on her own. Part of her mind told her not to trust him right away because from her last relationship she learned that first impressions weren't enough. She wasn't sure if she should believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt her. He was kind of a muscular guy and with her being so small, it wouldn't take much for him to hurt her. Seth could see that she was thinking about this and he wasn't sure if she would give him a chance.

"I know... it's a lot to think about. Going with someone you just met isn't always the best decision. Sometimes first impressions aren't good enough to gain people's trust. I'd like to help you, but I can't make you come with me. That's up to you. Maybe just give me one chance?"

The look in his eyes and the smile on his face was the sweetest smile she's ever seen. She was sure that guys like this only existed in books or movies, guys that were always so sweet and treated a girl like a princess. Finally she smiled and agreed.

"Ok, one chance... I'll go with you, I'll give you one chance."

"Deal... If I mess up you can go do your own thing."

They shake hands and made a deal. That feeling returned. It was that same feeling they had when they first shook hands when they met. Now Olivia was the curious one wanting to know more about Seth.

"So Seth, why don't you tell me something about yourself."

"I promise I will at some point, but it's getting late. You should get some rest, it will help you feel better."

She agreed. Seth found a chair and got as comfortable as he could. Olivia fell asleep, but Seth had her on his mind. He thought it would be best to tell her about himself once they're out of the hospital. There was more to her than meets the eye. There was something that she wasn't telling him like some dark, mysterious secret. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he wanted to know more about her. He didn't know how long he would be with her, but he was determined to spend as much time with her as he could and find out what was wrong. The moment he walked in the door he saw her crying. He was glad when the tears went away and he made her smile, he would do anything to see that smile. She did tell him that she was running away. What he wanted to know was what was she running away from? She was a very reserved person, how was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't open up to him? She had agreed to come with him so he thought maybe he could get little bits and pieces of information out of her once they get to know each other better.

(To be continued.)


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Bad

Chapter Three

Olivia woke up the next morning, she saw Seth sitting in a chair in the room with her. She thought he stayed over night with her but she wasn't sure. She remembered that she agreed to go with him. She started having second thoughts, she didn't know anything about him and was worried about being alone with him. Seth was awake and was on his phone texting someone. Seth had gotten news from the police officer that showed up last night. He looked over and saw Olivia awake.

"Oh you're awake. Good morning Olivia."

Olivia smiled and kind of blushed at the sound of him saying her name.

"Good morning Seth."

"Did you sleep well."

"Yeah I guess. Did you stay over night?"

"Yeah. I thought that since we would be traveling together that it wouldn't make much since to leave only to come back a few hours later."

"Good point."

His face turned very serious.

"Olivia... there is something I need to tell you."

She became a bit concerned by the look on his face.

"What is it?"

"The police officer that showed up at the gas station last night says that the guy that took your car and all of your stuff is long gone and that there isn't really a good way of tracking him down"

"Oh..."

"I'm really sorry Olivia."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Olivia was released from the hospital about an hour after waking up and then her and Seth were on the way out the door to his car.

"Well... that guy didn't get everything. I still have my phone."

"I still feel bad about all of this. Even though I hate it... I'm going to take you shopping. You should get yourself some new clothes."

Olivia couldn't believe it. He was going to buy her new clothes. She still felt guilty about him doing so much for her, but she didn't want to argue with him about it. She was convinced that there she wasn't going to change his mind. She was concerned about how much he would pay for her.

"Is there a certain budget that we're on? I really don't want you spending too much on me."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get you at least four or five new outfits. The price doesn't matter right now. Just tell me where you want to go."

She smiles at this and told him where she wanted to go. He mentally slapped himself in the head. He took her to a mall, he just knew he would end up spending hours there looking through the different stores. He was sort of worried about crazy WWE fans spotting him so he had to make himself look different. Olivia wasn't sure what he was doing.

"What are you doing Seth?"

"Oh right... I was supposed to tell you a little bit about myself. I am a WWE superstar. Do you know what WWE is?"

Olivia tried to think hard.

"I think I've heard of it, but I've never seen it."

"WWE one of the most popular wrestling programs to watch on TV. We have millions of fans worldwide. So if someone knows me and happens to spot me, lets just say we'll be here a lot longer than we originally planned. So I need to make myself look different."

"Oh."

Olivia heard the part about him being a werstler and kind of tuned everything else out. He was a wrestler, which meant that she better not make him angry. She was afraid that she would make him angry, she didn't want to be on his bad side. She had heard several recent stories about abuse with professional athletes. She tried to shake those thoughts from her head. Seth had been nothing but nice to her since the moment they met. Once he told her what he did for a living he could help but notice a change in her behaviour. She seemed quiet and nervous. He still smiled at her and was ready to go.

"Ready Olivia?"

She came out of her thoughts, and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah... I'm ready."

They make their way into the mall. Seth Just knew they were going to be there for a few hours. He wasn't really used to shopping with women, usually it was just him.

"So what are you looking for first?"

"Well... if we are going to be traveling, I may want something for warm or cold weather. Maybe a casual outfit, a dress."

She went into a store that sold dresses. There was a bench by the dressing room. Seth sat down an watched her look around the store at many dresses. Most of the dresses she came across were red, blue, or black. Those were the color of dresses most women liked to wear. Olivia didn't seemed very satisfied because it didn't seem like she could find what she wanted. Finally when she was about to give up looking she spotted the perfect dress. She didn't want just any dress in any ordinary color, she wanted a dress that looked cute. The dress she found was like a yellow sun dress that had three or four little white daisies on the front. Yellow was her favorite color. There was only one dress like this, but she wasn't sure if it was in her size. She found a flat pair of white shoes and thought it would go perfect with the dress. Seth was on his phone trying to pass time while he waited on Olivia.

Olivia went to try the dress on. The dress showed a little bit of cleavage, but it wasn't too much that made her uncomfortable. The dress hugged her curves and came down just a few inches above her knees. The dress could be a spring dress when things started blooming, a summer dress for those hot summer days, or an early fall dress when it is still warm, but when the leaves start changing colors. She noticed that there was a little white flower on the dress that could be used as a hair clip. Since she didn't have a hair brush, she fixed her hair as best as she could and put the white flower hair clip in her hair. She slipped on the flat white shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she was wearing, but she had to get a second opinion. As she walked out of the dressing room, the door squeaked getting the attention of a few people around her. She wanted to know what Seth thought.

"I found a dress Seth. What do you think?"

Once she spoke, she got his attention. The sight of the woman before him blew his mind. With her dark hair and brown eyes and the bright yellow and white sundress, the flower in her hair and her white shoes, he could help but look at her from head to toe.

"You look very pretty Olivia. Is that the dress you want?"

She smiles and blushed and shook her head yes.

"Great! Then I'll get it for you."

Seth didn't really care how long it took for them to finish shopping now, he wanted to see Olivia in more pretty outfits. The smile on her face was enough for him. Surprisingly it didn't take long to buy other outfits. Most of the time she dressed pretty casual. She found her two t-shirts, a pair of shorts, a pair of blue jeans, a jacket and another pair of shoes. Seth realized that she would need more than just clothes so they also went shopping for things like a hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, and even a bit of make up for her. It didn't take Seth as long as he thought it would. They were only in the mall for two hours. Even though it was November, it was warm outside so Olivia decided that she would wear the yellow dress, much to Seth's delight. Seth did end up spending more than he thought, but he didn't really care. Once they were back in Seth's car, he took off his disguise. Olivia was very happy and she thanked him many times. They were riding down the road in silence, other than talking to each other.

"Thank you so much Seth for all of this amazing stuff."

"You're welcome Olivia. I'm glad I could help. I'm glad you found some things you liked. I know you probably still had more stuff, but it's a start. I think you'll be ok for a while."

"Yeah. Um... I kind of hate to ask this, but how much did you end up spending on me today?"

"I told you not to worry about it. I get paid here in a few days. Trust me Olivia, buying this stuff is not going to make me go broke."

"Ok... but I'm still just curious. How much did you spend?"

Seth didn't want to look for the price tag so he said what he remembered.

"I think it was about five hundred and thirty dollars."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock. No one had ever spent that much on her. She had never even spent that much on herself.

"Five hundred and thirty dollars?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I can't believe it. How could you spend that much on me? Why do you feel so sorry for me? I don't deserve all of this."

Seth was starting to get annoyed with all the questions about money that at some point he raised his voice at her.

"Stop worrying about how much it cost! I didn't do all of this just because I felt sorry for you. I got all of this stuff because you needed it Olivia, because I thought it would make you happy!"

It was quiet in the car. Neither of them said anything else for about five minutes. Olivia almost broke down in tears. He started to raise his voice at her, and she was sure he was going to cuss at her or even hit her. Seth noticed the look in her eyes. She was terrified. Did she really think he was going to hit her. He was mad at her, but he knew he would never cuss at or hit a woman no matter how angry he got. He felt bad about yelling at her. He was supposed to be there to protect her. He even told her that he would hurt her. He hadn't physically, but he had mentally or emotionally. After five minutes of silence he had cooled down and couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Olivia... I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just getting tired of all the question about how much money I spent. Money really doesn't matter to me Olivia."

"I'm sorry I made you mad Seth. I shouldn't have kept asking."

"I know I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, but you acted like I was going to hurt you."

"Well... you did say you worked for a wrestling company so I couldn't help but worry a little."

"I'm a trained professional. I know how to handle situations like this. If I ever put my hands on a non WWE employee, I would lose my job. I wouldn't put my hands on you anyway, no matter how angry I got."

He could see a sigh of relief and a small smile cross her face, but he could tell that there was still something on her mind. She was curious as to where they were going.

"So you travel with WWE. Where are we going?"

"We are going to Miami Florida. That is where they are doing next week's Raw."

"So aren't you supposed to be with them right now?"

"I am, but like I said before... somethings are just more important. I had to get a few things for you to get you taken care of."

Olivia didn't like the fact that they were going to Miami. That was where she was trying to get away from. She had heard of WWE before, but only because her ex boyfriend watched it. If by some chance he found her, what would he do to her? Seth could tell that there was something wrong.

"Olivia... something is bothering you. Are you still upset about me yelling at you.?"

Olivia didn't really want to tell him this, but she thought it would come out sooner or later.

"No it's not you Seth. It's Miami."

"What about Miami."

"Well... I didn't really want to tell you this, but I when you found me, I was trying to get away from Miami."

"Why?"

"Well... it's not really Miami that's the problem. It's who's in Miami that's the problem."

"Who's the problem?"

Olivia sighed. She knew there was no turning back. Soon Seth would know her problem.

"My ex boyfriend... Well I didn't tell him he we were through because I was afraid. I was living with him and I was afraid of breaking up with him because I was afraid of what he might do. He would cuss at me, and sometimes even hit me. I had been in several abusive relationships like this before. Look at this..."

Seth looked at her arm for a second and saw several places that looked like scars.

"What happened?"

Olivia started crying a little. Seth couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off on the side of the road out of traffic. He looked at her. She tried to avoid his eyes, but he turned her head to look at him anyway, he spoke in a calm yet concerned voice.

"Look at me... Tell me what happened Olivia."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and started talking to him again.

"Sometimes he would get drunk, I didn't like it when he got drunk. He tried to act like he owned me. He had anger problems, and when things didn't go his way he took his anger out on me... One time I told him that I was going to break up with him... he got really mad at me. He didn't just hit me that night, he started kicking me in the stomach... but the worst part was when he cut my arm... that's how I got this scar. I was so happy when I got away from him. I finally ran away yesterday when he went to work. I've just been so scared that he would find me. He told me that if I ever tried to break up with him... that he would kill me."

Olivia didn't say anything else. She didn't have anything else to say. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she cried long and hard. She didn't think Seth would care, but she was wrong again. Seth was shocked. As she cried he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and pulled her close to his chest. She couldn't help but hug him back. She cried, neither of them wanted to let go.

(To be continued.)


	4. Chapter 4

Not So Bad

Chapter Four

Olivia didn't care if she cried in front of him anymore. She had told Seth about how her ex boyfriend physically and emotionally abused her. She told him that he threatened to kill her and then broke down in tears. Seth wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry Olivia... I had no idea. So your ex... he attacked you and threatened to kill you."

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"If he threatened to kill you, why didn't you leave him sooner?"

"I wanted to when I realized that he wasn't going to change. He would always get drunk and think that he owned me. He wasn't always violent, he only really turned violent when I told him that I was going to leave him. He always told me that he loved me and he kept on telling me that he was going to change and I was foolish enough to believe him. So after he attacked me with a knife I knew I had to get away from him even though I was scared. He almost made me do something that I didn't want to do. So I took off while he was at work. I took a little too long packing my stuff and he saw me when I was getting ready to leave. I ran for my car and barely got away. He said that if he ever saw me again that he'd kill me. Actually he yelled it at the top of his lungs. I thought for sure that he was following me so I got out of Miami as fast as I could."

"Did you live with him?"

"Yes, but only because I had nowhere else to go. My mom kicked me out when I turned eighteen, so for the last six years I've tried to work and pay rent for a house so when my ex told me he loved me, I moved in with him about a year ago because he told me that I didn't have to be alone anymore and that he would take care of me. So now that we're back in Miami, I'm just worried that he will find me."

"He won't... even if he does, I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you. If he even thinks about coming anywhere near you, he's going to have to answer to me."

"I don't know Seth... it just seems like I ran from one problem only to run into another. I was running away from him and then ran into that guy at the gas station. I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Don't say that. You've just been through a lot lately. When you were at the gas station, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, it could have happened to anyone. Things are going to be different now Olivia. Things are going to change for the better."

"You know Seth... I've got to be honest. When you told me that you were a wrestler, it kind of freaked me out."

"Why?"

"Because when I think of a wrestler, I think of a big, strong guy with anger issues. I was really scared when you yelled at me earlier. I was thinking maybe you would hit me or something, but you didn't even cuss at me."

"I wouldn't hit you Olivia, no matter how angry I got. I probably wouldn't even cuss at you. Plus I already told you that if I ever put my hands on a non WWE employee, I would probably lose my job. So you've got nothing to worry about."

"I know. I guess I overreacted, but I can't help but be a little worried. The fact that I've been in abusive relationships doesn't really help."

"I'm going to be here to protect you Olivia... I promise. Now lets not even think about that anymore. Lets have a good time. Since we're going to be at Raw, why don't I give you ring side seats.?"

"Really ringside seats?"

"Sure. You said you wasn't really sure what WWE was so I thought why not get you a ring side seat so you can see it up close and personal for the first time. Then once the show is over you can come back stage. I'll have security know it's ok and I'll come looking for you. You can let me know what you think once the show is over."

"Ok."

Olivia smiles at this. She didn't know what was in store, but she was sure she would have a good time.

Seth smiles at this. He was glad that he was able to comfort Olivia and think of something to get her mind off of her ex. Over all, he was just glad he got her to smile again. He looked at her in the dress again.

"You know what Olivia..."

"What?"

"You look really cute in that dress."

Olivia blushes, but smiles.

"Thanks."

Seth finally got back on the road and drove the rest of the way to the arena in Miami. Olivia was shocked at the size of the arena.

"Wow! This place is huge."

"Well of course. Thousands of people are in WWE crowds each week."

"Thousands?"

"Yeah, and millions of people around the world watch WWE. Didn't I tell you it was popular around the world?"

"You may have mentioned it, but there isn't really anyone here now."

"Not fan wise anyway. The show doesn't start until later on, but we have crews here that set up the ring, lights, music, and all sorts of things. Fans will be getting here soon. I'll go ahead and show you where you'll be sitting."

Olivia looked at all the seats in the arena. There were seats all around the arena, there were even seats behind the big screen. She saw a table sitting at ring side with three other chairs.

"Hey Seth... what are those seats for?"

"Oh that's the commentary announce table. That's where Jerry the King Lawler, Michael Cole, and JBL call the action. They say what's going on during a match. Not many people here can hear what they're saying. Basically going to a live WWE event is different from watching it on TV. You basically only hear them talking when they're on TV. Sometimes other WWE superstars join them to talk about an opponent, but usually that's when they're going to attack them at some point during or after the match."

Seth hangs around with Olivia until fans start arriving, then he tells her that he has to get ready for the show. About an hour later, Raw goes live on the air. Olivia could feel the excitement from the crowd and she found herself cheering along with the crowd just to try to fit in, even though she didn't know half of the people she was cheering for. She notices that at some point the camera crew show images of fans on the big screen. She saw herself on the big screen. Olivia got tired as the show went on, she could tell the crowd was getting tired too. She has looked at her watch and it was eight when the show started, now it was about ten forty five. Seth didn't really tell her how long the show was, but she started getting tired. Then Seth's music hit. The crowd came back alive, but people were booing him. She didn't understand why. She wasn't going to boo him. Then someone else's music hit and the crowd cheered. The guy was introduced as Dean Ambrose. She didn't know anything about what was going on. She didn't cheer or boo, at least not out loud. Throughout the match, in her head she was cheering for Seth. She didn't want to be the only one cheering for him while everyone else was booing him. Seth would occasionally look over in her direction and see her silently cheering for him. It was the main event. Throughout the match people were yelling things at both men, but mostly a You Sold Out chant directed to Seth. Even through all the crowd's noise, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Olivia!"

"She froze. She knew that voice... it was him."

"Ryan?"

"You made a mistake by coming back. Now you're going to regret it."

He angrily makes his way over towards her. Many fans were only paying attention to the match and not what was going on around them.

"No! Stay away from me."

She goes to try to run away, but had no idea where she was going. Ryan easily caught up with her. He had been in a WWE crowd before and knew how to get around. It was at a point of the match where both men were fighting for control of the match. Ryan caught Olivia and grabbed her by her wrists and started dragging her away. Seth looked over to the spot where Olivia was supposed to be, but instead saw her being dragged off by some guy in the crowd. She was trying to fight him, but the guy was stronger than him. Seth knew he would regret this later, but he had to break character and leave the match. Luckily for him, Bray Wyatt was currently the one in the feud with Dean Ambrose so Seth ran out of the ring like he was just trying to run from Dean Ambrose and he makes his way through the crowd. Dean Ambrose was chasing after him at first, but Bray Wyatt caught up with him and attacked him. The attack was actually planed towards the end, but once Seth ran out WWE had to keep the show going. The camera and the crowd was now focused on Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose. What he didn't know was one camera man decided to follow Seth Rollins through the crowd. Seth spotted Olivia and the guy that was trying to drag her away. There were plenty of people screaming in the crowd, but Seth could tell that she was screaming for help. Seth ran and caught up with them. The camera man wasn't far behind. Without Seth knowing, it what was being filmed and was now being shown on the big screen and in front of the whole world.

"Hey you! Is there a problem?"

"Seth Rollins? Shouldn't you be minding your own business and running from Dean Ambrose?"

Ryan let go of Olivia's hand and she runs behind Seth.

"You made it my business when I saw you dragging her off. She obviously didn't want to go with you so I think we have a problem here."

"There isn't a problem. I was just going to take my girlfriend home where she belongs. We have some catching up to do."

He winks at her, she knew what he really meant and this only made her more nervous.

"Come on Olivia."

Olivia only shakes her head no and backs up even more.

"I asked you once... don't make me ask you again. Come on Olivia. Lets go home."

His voice was even more threatening, but that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was the fact that he made it inside the building and he had a pocket knife and she could see it sticking out of his pocket. The longer he waited, the angrier he got. He was going to walk right by Seth and force her to go with him. He made his way to her, but before he could lay a hand on her, Seth grabbed him and threw him into the nearest merchandise table. He could hear a reaction behind him. He looked back and he saw himself and Olivia on the big screen. This was the closing moments of Raw and the camera man stopped filming. The crowd was yelling random things at him. Some of it was positive while the rest of it was negative. He realized that he broke character, but the WWE Universe didn't know that. This was not supposed to happen. Raw went off the air and the crowd was starting to leave. Seth grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Quick follow me."

Olivia ran with him until they got to the backstage area. Seth had to tell security that it was ok for Olivia to be backstage. As soon as they got backstage Seth was confronted by Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, The Authority. Olivia stood quietly and awkwardly behind him. Stephanie was the first one to speak.

"Seth! What happened out there? You broke character and ran off before you were supposed to. You weren't supposed to run out to the crowd."

"Look... Stephanie, Triple H, I'm sorry, but I had to break character."

"Why?"

Olivia steps out from behind him.

"It was my fault."

Stephanie gets an annoyed look on her face.

"Why is this? What is she doing back here?"

Seth puts a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Olivia. Stephanie... this is the girl I told you about."

Olivia felt hurt.

"Wait... you told her about me?"

"Only the part about what happened at the gas station."

Stephanie seemed to know now what he was talking about, but she still wanted to know what was going on. Olivia felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Seth... this isn't the kind of thing you tell people. I can't believe you."

Olivia was so hurt and embarrassed. She felt like a victim ans she didn't like people she hardly knew talking about her personal life. The tears started to fall from her eyes and she started walking in a different direction. Seth could tell that she was hurt, but when he tried to apologize and go after her she wouldn't listen to him.

"Olivia wait... I'm sorry."

"Forget it. You said to give you one chance and if you blew it that you would leave me alone. Leave me alone. I don't want to travel with you anymore."

"Olivia please just..."

Olivia broke down into tears and ran away from him.

"I said leave me alone."

Seth wanted to run after her, but he didn't want to upset her anymore. Stephanie and Triple H stood there with confused yet concerned looks on their faces. Triple H was the one to speak.

"You know what... we'll figure this out later. Right now Seth... why don't you just follow her and see if you can calm her down."

Seth nodded a thank you in his direction and ran after her. He was worried about his job, but he was mainly worried about Olivia. He was worried that guy would find her before he did. He was worried that she might not give him another chance. He had to find Olivia and apologize and explain things to her. It hurt him seeing her hurt. He was worried that he might not ever find her, but as he was walking by a WWE door he heard crying and knew it was Olivia. He slowly opened the door. She was sitting in a chair with her back turned to the door. She didn't think to lock the door. She heard the door open and she turned around to see who it was. She saw it was Seth and turned her back to him as she continued to cry. As she was crying she did manage to say one thing.

"What part... of leave me alone did you not understand?"

Seth felt hurt. He would do anything to take away her pain. Only this time he was the cause of her pain. All he wanted was to see her smile again. He stood in the doorway and spoke softly.

"Olivia please... just hear me out."

(To be continued.)


	5. Chapter 5

Not So Bad

Chapter Five

Olivia was embarrassed and hurt, Seth told Stephanie about her situation. It was a personal issue that she didn't want anyone to know about. Plus the fact that her ex-boyfriend showed up and tried to take her away at a live public event didn't make her feel any better either. She was thankful that Seth showed up tp stop him, but at the same time she was embarrassed because the scene was being filmed without any of them knowing about it. She ran away from Seth. She didn't know where she was going, she found a random room and sat down and cried. She didn't lock the door because she didn't think anyone would find her. She had her back turned to the door, but someone must have heard her crying anyway. She turned around and Seth was there. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cut him off before he said anything.

"What part of... leave me alone did you not understand?"

She turned her back to him. She didn't want to see him. She continued to cry as he approached her slowly.

"Olivia please... just hear me out. Let me explain."

He was right behind her and put his hand on her shoulder gently. She could have told him not to touch her, but since she had been through many abusive relationships so part of her will had been broken.

"Why would you tell her about something personal that happened to me?"

"I had to tell her something. I'm kind of an important character right now. All she wanted to know was why I broke character."

"It was because of me. My stupid ex showed up and tried to make me go with him. That was embarrassing enough, but then it turns out that we were being filmed the whole time so now everyone knows that there is something going on between us. You put him through a table. It was embarrassing knowing that I was on camera, then to find out that you told your boss about me."

"I'm sorry Olivia. Maybe I shouldn't have told her the exact issue, but she had to know why I wasn't on Raw."

"It's all my fault. I already told her that. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that I was backstage. Look Seth... I'm really thankful that you saved me that night and bought me new clothes. You really didn't have to do that, you've been nicer to me than anyone I've ever met, but I don't think we should travel together anymore. You said that you felt like you need to protect me, to make sure that nothing happened to me."

"Yeah and tonight was a reason for that. Your ex showed up and tried to take you away against you will. No one else was doing anything so someone had to do something. I couldn't just let him take you away."

"That's the thing... you've already came to my rescue twice now in one week. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. I got you in trouble with your boss."

"Olivia... I'll take care of that later."

"No matter how hard I try to get out of trouble, it always seems like trouble finds me. I don't want to be someone that always needs help. I feel like such a burden to anyone that tries to help me. I think it would be best for both of us if we went our separate ways and move on. I'll figure it out as I go along."

This was hard for Seth. Olivia wanted to move on and go to live on her own. As much as it hurt, he had agreed that if Olivia decided that she didn't want to travel with him anymore he wouldn't make her.

"I know we agreed that if you didn't want to travel with me anymore that you didn't have to, but I can't help but worry about you on your own. You may think that it's just because I feel sorry for you. It's not because I feel sorry for you, I've enjoyed you being with me Olivia..."

Olivia at this point stopped crying and finally turned around to face him. Before now she was convinced that he was only being nice to her because he felt sorry for her. She kind of gave him a confused look.

"As weird as it seems... the first moment we met I think it was for a reason."

Olivia kind of knew what he meant. When they first shook hands and pretty much any other time they touched they both felt this special connection, she wasn't sure if she really wanted that to end. She didn't want to say it was love because of her past relationships, but she would definitely say that there was a special feeling between them.

"I get what you're saying. You could have just been in the right place at the right time, but I think there was a reason why we met."

"One thing I also said was that I didn't want our first encounter to be our last. I know you may be embarrassed and hurt right now over what happened... I'm sorry. It was a personal issue. I promise I won't say anything person about you again. Overall I'll try to keep you off camera if it makes you feel any better. I don't want what happened tonight to be the last thing that happens between us. I would at least like to think of us as friends at this point, but I can't make you come with me anymore, but I would like for you to give me another chance. Some people don't deserve a second chance, you don't have to give me a second chance, you can walk away right now and I promise I'll leave you alone, but that's up to you."

He backed up towards the doorway and gave her some space. Seth was giving her a choice. It was something she wasn't really used to. In every relationship she had ever been in she always felt like she never had a choice in any matter. Now Seth was so different from anyone she had ever met. She wasn't really as upset as she was. They talked calmly and she started feeling better. Usually when she would get into an argument there would be cussing and violence involved, but even though Seth was a wrestler, ironically he still had never cussed at her or hit her. Even though he may have yelled at her and told Stephanie about her personal issues she still felt like that was more forgivable than some of the things that had happened to her. She believed that everyone deserved a second chance. She did feel something for Seth, she wasn't sure if it was love, but now she was curious and wanted to find out. Seth had not said anything about really liking her, but if he still wanted her around he must like her at least a little bit. She was still a little confused as to what they were, but if this ended today she would at least like to think of them as friends. Seth was worried, but finally after what seemed like an eternity Olivia got up from her chair and walked over to him. A small smile formed as she spoke to him.

"I'll go with you."

"Ok. I'm glad to hear that."

Seth smiled at her, but was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. It was a comforting hug, a hug that they needed. There was no one else around so they were sharing a moment alone. As they hugged Olivia had her head against his chest. Seth knew this was kind of risky, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He put one of his hands on the back of her head and kissed her head. Olivia didn't seem to mind. Seth didn't see the look on her face, but when she felt him kiss her head her smile grew even bigger. So Olivia and Seth decided to leave together, Seth knew that he still had some explaining to do to the Authority as to why he broke character, but he would worry about that later. Olivia had already told Seth about herself, now Olivia still had so much to learn about Seth, and the WWE.

(To be continued.)


	6. Chapter 6

Not So Bad

Chapter Six

Seth and Olivia were on their way to the next city for the Smackdown taping. It was almost midnight. Olivia was exhausted. Raw lasted for over three hours and then the events that unfolded after the show made it hard for Olivia to stay awake as they drove down the road. Seth noticed this and thought that he would start up a conversation to end the silence between them.

"So Olivia... since this was your first time in a WWE crowd what did you think about seeing it live?"

"It was interesting. It's kind of like going to see your favorite band live, but this was much more exciting. But I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"When you came out everyone started booing you. Why?"

Seth chuckled as bit as he knew he would have to explain the story about The Shield.

"Well do you remember the name of the other guy I was facing in the ring?"

"Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well believe it or not Dean Ambrose and I, along with Roman Reigns used to be in a faction known as The Shield. We started at the bottom of WWE and worked our way to the top. At one point Roman Reigns and I were the tag team champions and Dean Ambrose was the United States Champion. So over the course of a year WWE fans did not always like us, but as we went along serving justice, WWE fans got behind us. We were the Hounds of Justice. We told everyone to Believe in the Shield. We've been to Wrestlemania twice and both times we've dominated our opponents."

Olivia interrupted him.

"I think I've heard about Wrestlemania. People compare it to the Superbowl. Some people would tell me that Wrestlemania is better than the Superbowl, but of course I've never seen it so I wouldn't know."

"Well yeah... Wrestlemania for us is like the Superbowl for football players. Wrestlemania is something that we all look forward to every year. Every year is better than the last. I hope you'll stick around to see it. It's coming back around here in a few months."

"Right... so what about the rest of the story about you and The Shield... sorry I interrupted."

"Oh right... So anyway When I was in The Shield with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns we got really popular with the crowds, Roman, Dean, and I... we were like brothers. We're not really related, but when you have three guys that were as close as we were it's like a brotherhood. It's a bond that you don't ever really want to see end."

Olivia could sense that there was something wrong. It was like he didn't want to go on.

"So what happened Seth?"

"As part of the story line I had to turn on them."

Seth pulls out his phone and hands it to Olivia.

"Here Olivia... I'm sure its on YouTube. Go to YouTube and type in Seth Turns on The Shield. The video will explain it better than I could."

Seth had the sound of regret in his voice. Once Olivia saw the video of him turning on The Shield he was sure that Olivia wouldn't see him in the same way, that she would want to travel with him anymore. Once the video ended Olivia handed back his phone.

"Why did you do it Seth?"

"It was supposed to be so we can all move on and focus on our separate careers. I don't think you would really like my character right now in WWE. I'm supposed to be this arrogant guy that only cares about his career. I'm supposed to be playing a guy that's only concerned about his future. So... when I went after you in the crowd I broke character. Stephanie and Triple H didn't see what I saw. I need to tell them something Olivia... I told you I wouldn't tell anyone anything personal about you again, but I need to tell them something."

Olivia understood the problem. Even though it hurt her that he had brought up something personal before she now understood that this wasn't just her problem. He had to tell them something.

"I understand Seth... Tell them what you need to tell them. I guess the only reason it bothered me when I found out was because you told someone without me knowing about it."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Now you know I have to tell them something, and I'm pretty sure that I'll have to say what happened on camera too, but I promise you this."

"What?"

"Nobody has to know it's you. I mean... sure they've seen you, but they don't have to know your name. Plus if something more exciting is going on like... I don't know... a Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt fight they probably wouldn't even think twice about what happened on Raw."

"Ok. That's fair enough."

Seth was wondering what she thought about him now that she knew about him turning on The Shield.

"I hope that the video you just saw didn't change your opinion about me. What you saw was Seth Rollins the character, not Seth Rollins the guy."

"No I get it. Not everyone likes the choice you made, but overall it has been good for all three of you. All three of you get more attention now by the looks of it more than when you were in a group. I think that one problem with fans is they can't look past the good guy or bad guy character and see the talent in the ring."

There was a moment of silence in the car. Seth was amazed at her words. For someone that wasn't familiar with WWE she spoke those words like a true fan. Olivia wondered if Seth ever thought twice about turning on The Shield

"So Seth... Do you regret turning on The Shield?"

Seth didn't expect this question at all. He had to think about what he wanted to say.

"Well... we all needed to go our separate ways. The WWE Universe loved us as The Shield and now Dean Ambrose and I are getting more time now than when we were in The Shield. Right now Roman is out with an injury. He'll be back soon, but the WWE Universe got behind him too. The WWE Universe... they love Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose."

"But not you."

"Most people don't but there are a few people that do."

"I was kind of cheering for you... I was silently cheering for you. Everyone else was cheering for Dean Ambrose and I didn't want to be the only one cheering for you."

"But to answer your question... yes... sometimes I do regret turning on The Shield... sometimes I miss the brotherhood that we had together.

Olivia nodded her head like she understood. Neither of them really said anything else. It was late and they were both getting tired. About thirty minutes later Seth looked over at Olivia and she was asleep. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Seth was getting tired too. He decided to get off the interstate and check into a hotel. He didn't want to wake her up so he went to check in first. He came back and quietly grabbed their things out of the car and took it up to their room. He came back for her. She was sitting in the passenger seat so he unbuckled her seat belt, put one arm under her legs and the other arm behind her back. He slowly and gently lifted her from her seat and carried her into the hotel. He had told someone that he didn't want to wake Olivia up so someone was nice and held the door open for them as he brought her in.

The person followed them to their room and also opened the door to their room and then left. As soon as the door was open Seth made his way to the bed with her and gently put her in bed under the covers. Seth still had a few things that he had to take care of, but a few minutes later he quietly climbed into bed making sure that he didn't wake Olivia up. She was curled up facing the opposite direction. Seth lay there and looked at her for moment before he ran a hand through her hair, he moved the hair out of her face. She wasn't aware of anything that was going on, but she rolled over to face him and she felt him kiss her head again. Seth noticed a small smile form on her face after he kissed her. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her as he fell asleep. Earlier that night he was worried about losing her forever, now she lay sleeping peacefully right beside him. Seth had told her that he hoped that they could at least be friends, but they both started to feel like maybe there was something more starting between them. Olivia fell asleep feeling happier and safer than she ever had before.

(To be continued.)


	7. Chapter 7

Not So Bad

Chapter Seven

Olivia fell over to the ground in pain, she was just hit in the face and was being kicked in the stomach. When she cried and begged for them to stop they only kicked her harder. She looked at her wrists, they were bleeding, she also had many bruises on her arms and legs. Somehow she got away. She found herself running, she heard someone calling her name in the distance. Then she saw his face, it was Seth. She cried out for him and tried to run towards him, but the more she ran the further away he seemed to get. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to the ground. Her hands went to her stomach and she moved her hands for just a moment and noticed that there was blood on her hands from where she had her hands on her stomach. Then she realized that she had been stabbed. She looked over her shoulder and she saw Ryan, her ex with a bloody knife in his hand and he wasn't done. She looked back the other way, Seth was nowhere to be seen and she looked back over her shoulder and Ryan was running at her with the knife. She screamed as the knife almost touched her.

"Olivia! Olivia wake up!"

She heard someone yelling her name and he shook her, waking her up. She screamed as she woke up from what could have been the worst nightmare she had ever had. She looked at her stomach and there was no blood. None of it happened, it was only a bad dream. She looked over at Seth and saw the look of concern on his face. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were wide open. She calmed down and her breathing slowed down, but her emotions overcame her and she broke down in tears. Seth finally took her in his arms and brought her to his chest and hugged her tight as she cried.

"Come here... Relax... It's ok, you're ok, it was just a bad dream."

Olivia cried against his chest. He hugged her tight and ran his hand through her hair. She had to calm down before she told him about it. After about two minutes she finally calmed down and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Seth rubbed her back and smiled at her as she finally looked at him.

"Feel better now?"

Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Why were you so upset?"

"Well... it was just a dream, but part of it was real. Ryan was in my dream... my ex. My dream started out with him hitting me in the face, then when I fell to the ground he started kicking me in the stomach, I cried and begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. Then later I saw bruises and cuts on my arms and legs. I saw you in the distance, you were calling out for me. I tried to run to you, but it seemed like the more I ran, the further away you got, then at some point you disappeared altogether. I felt pain in my stomach and fell over. I looked at my hands and then my stomach, I was stabbed in the stomach, then I turned around and I saw Ryan coming at me again with the knife. Then I woke up when I heard you yelling at me and felt you shaking me. That kind of scared me too, but I was glad when it was over."

"So in your dream, you were being abused and you saw me in your dream, but couldn't get to me."

"Yeah, but the thing about it is, I've shown you the scar from where he cut me before. I may not have any bruises now, but I did. When he showed up at Raw and was dragging me away, no one in the audience did anything. If you hadn't of seen me, he would have dragged me away and I would have ended up living the same life I was trying to run away from."

Olivia almost started crying again.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to keep crying, but I'm just so worried that you're not always going to be here to protect me and that I'll end up back with Ryan beaten or dead."

"It's ok... I don't think we'll ever see him again. I'm not going to let him take you away. If by some chance we do see him again and tries to hurt you... or even comes near you, now that I know what he looks like and what he's done to you, I won't think twice about kicking his ass for you."

Olivia was glad that Seth was going to stick by her, but she didn't want him to lose his job because of her.

"I can't let you do that Seth."

Seth gave her a questioning look.

"You said so yourself that if you ever put your hands on a non-WWE employee that you could be fired. I don't want you to lose your job because of me."

"I don't think that will happen Olivia. We are out of Miami now and I don't think he's going to follow us around."

"Yeah, but I would feel even better if we were out of Florida altogether."

Seth gave her a hug again.

"Stop worrying... You will be ok as long as you're with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Seth tilted her head so she could look at him when he finished his statement.

"Nothing is going to happen to you... I promise."

She smiled at him and he brought her close so he could kiss her forehead. Olivia had never said anything or done anything after he kissed her forehead so he assumed that it was ok.

"I'm sorry about waking you up Seth."

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't really concerned about sleep anyway, I was more concerned about you. It's after eight anyway, I guess we need to get up and get ready so we can go to the next town for Smackdown. Ok so being out in the crowd wasn't the best idea. I'll talk it over with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H and see if I can have you backstage. I would feel better knowing that you're back there instead of searching for you through a crowd. I would feel better knowing that you are safe."

"You still haven't talked to them about what happened have you? I just feel like so much trouble."

"It's ok. We'll get through this."

About two hours later they were arriving at the arena in Orlando where they would be filming Smackdown. What Seth and Olivia didn't know was that Stephanie and Triple H received news from Ryan's lawyer about possibly suing WWE for what happened on Raw. Triple H and Stephanie were not very happy when they saw him and Olivia. Triple H was the one to speak to him. WWE cameras were everywhere. Seth told Olivia to ignore them as best she could. This whole situation was now being filmed for the crowd at Smackdown.

"Seth, we need to talk."

He looked at Olivia before saying anything else.

"Alone."

Seth knew that he still had some explaining to do so he told Olivia to stay where she was and that if she needed him to yell for him. Stephanie, Triple H, and Seth walked into a room. Triple H was the most upset and was the first one to speak.

"Seth, will you please tell me what the hell is going on, and why we get this random guy's lawyer come up to us and threaten to sue this company because of something you did, and why you keep letting some random girl come backstage?"

"Look... Triple H I know you're mad, but there is another side to the story. Olivia's side. I already promised her that I wouldn't say anything else about her personal life and what happened on Monday was a personal issue. I think Olivia would be safer if she was back here. I promised her that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Maybe you should hear her side of the story since she knows the situation better than I do."

Triple H took a breath and tried to calm down.

"Fine... Go get her and lets see if we can sort this out."

Seth went to get Olivia. Once he told her that they wanted to see her, she felt nervous. Seth took her hand and walked back in the room with her. He told her that everything would be ok. She was re-introduced to Stephanie and Triple H.

"Hi... I'm Olivia Owens, we met before but last time I kind of ran off. I wanted to personally apologize for all the trouble I've caused. My personal life has kind of caught up with me. This is kind of a personal issue, but I think I need to tell it."

Stephanie and Triple H were kind of curious about how they met.

"So Saturday night was the first night Seth and I met, and it wasn't exactly under the best conditions. I was already running away from an abusive relationship, but to make matters worse, some random guy decides that he wants to rob the store at the gas station and take my car. I did say I was running away from an abusive relationship... so I had everything packed in my car so when the guy that robbed the store stole my car, he literally took everything away from me and police have not been able to find him or my car ever since."

Triple H interrupted.

"Ok, that is pretty personal, but what can you tell me about what happened on Raw?"

"Well I have heard of WWE before, but have never really seen it so to get my mind off of things Seth got me a ringside seat for my first time experience. Ryan... my ex was a WWE fan I guess and he found me in the crowd and started dragging me away against my will. No one in the audience was paying attention I guess and Seth saw what was happening so he went after me. I got away from Ryan and ran behind Seth, when Ryan was about to pull me away from him, Seth put him through a table."

Seth stepped in.

"That's what happened. I had to do something. This guy had hit her and even attacked her with a knife. I couldn't just let her go with him."

Triple H and Stephanie understood the situation, but still was not happy with the possible court situation. Stephanie stepped in.

"I understand you were just trying to protect her, but you did put your hands on a non-WWE employee, and now he is threatening to sue WWE. This guy... Ryan, he said he would not sue WWE if we fired you. This is something that we need to thing about. Obviously you are a very important part of WWE now, but having someone sue WWE is not What's Best For Business. This is something we need to think about Seth. We will see you on Monday when we have made a decision."

Seth nodded his head and left the room. The last thing they told him was the location for Raw. The whole segment was filmed in front of a WWE audience so now they knew what was going on. The cameras were out of the way so she was unaware that she had basically told the world about her personal past and that now the WWE Universe knew her name. Olivia followed close behind him. Seth had a lot on his mind and Olivia felt bad about the whole situation. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she had the idea that he was mad at her. There was silence in the car as they drove to the next town.

(To be continued.)


	8. Chapter 8

Not So Bad

Chapter Eight

Seth and Olivia left the arena. The whole conversation with The Authority was on-screen in front of the whole world. Some of the fans didn't know whether to believe what Seth did or if it was just something he did to make himself look good. Some people were surprised that Olivia was now part of the story line. Olivia knew Seth had promised that he would keep her out of it, but Olivia realized that he needed help explaining the situation and she knew Seth's job was on the line so she told them everything that happened so that maybe his job wouldn't be in trouble. She hated her ex, it was all his fault for being there and causing trouble. When Seth put him through the table she knew Ryan was going to do something about that. She wasn't surprised that he would sue WWE, he would do anything to get back at her. She heard what Stephanie and Triple H told him.

They were either going to take on the lawsuit or fire Seth. Seth was only trying to protect her and he ended up getting in trouble because of her. She felt guilty about the thing. While they were travelling down the road neither of them said a word. Olivia could sense that Seth had a lot on his mind, she thought for sure that he was mad at her because she was the cause of all of this. It was quiet in his car for at least five to ten minutes until Olivia couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Seth... I'm sorry about all that has happened. Are you mad at me?"

Seth looked at her and knew she felt guilty about the situation.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because this whole thing is my fault. Ryan was after me, if I had not have been there, you wouldn't have to run after me and break character, or put him through a table. I don't understand why you're still willing to help me, I've been nothing but trouble since the moment you met me. Now there is a possibility that your job is at risk because of me. How do you not hate me right now?"

"Olivia please, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's like I told Stephanie and Triple H, no one else was doing anything to help you. I had to do something, even if that meant breaking character. He could have taken you away against your will he could be beating on you right now. You said you were afraid you were going to end up with him again. I'm not going to let that happen. I made you a promise. I promised you that I was going to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't hate you Olivia."

"Even if I cost you your job?"

"No, not even if you cost me my job. It's just a job, but we're talking about human life. Your life could have been at risk that night, and if I have to lose my job just to protect you then that's what I'll do."

Olivia felt touched by his words, but still felt guilty. Seth could see the look in her eyes.

"I see that look Olivia. You still feel bad. Stop worrying about it. We still have a week before we find out what they Stephanie and Triple H are going to do. I am curious about one thing, didn't you want to stay off cameras and out of the story line?"

"I did originally, but your job is actually on the line and Stephanie and Triple H wanted to know what was going on so I had to tell them everything that happened even if I didn't want to. I just hope they realize that you were just looking out for me and not really trying to cause trouble."

The week goes by rather quickly and Seth and Olivia made their way to Raw to find out what Stephanie and Triple H decided. Olivia wanted to go with Seth because she still felt like she need to make things clear to them. She also wanted to be there in case they did fire Seth and try to talk them out of it. Once Seth and Olivia got to the arena the first place they went was in one of the office areas to talk to The Authority. Triple H was the first one to speak.

"Thanks for joining us Olivia and Seth. Stephanie and I have discussed the issue over the past few days. Olivia... you told us about the situation of your ex being at Raw and trying to drag you away against your will. Seth has saved you before, but did not put his hands on the guy that stole your car. The issue is here he actually did put his hands on someone and this person is not a WWE superstar."

Olivia could tell that from the tone of his voice that things were not going to go well.

"I know and Seth already told me that if he put his hands on a non WWE employee that he could be fired, but please don't fire him over this. He was only looking out for me."

"You didn't let me finish... there is a lawsuit on our hands. Seth is a very important character in the WWE right now and I think that we can win this lawsuit if you and Seth show up together in court and end this."

Olivia kind of understood what he was saying.

"So what you're saying is you're not going to fire Seth and that we actually have a chance of settling this in court?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Seth was thankful that they actually were going to go up against her ex in court and was glad his job was no longer at risk. Triple H had one last thing to tell Seth.

"Seth, I thought I should tell you now that later tonight, you will have a match against John Cena. Also just so there are no more issues, we will allow Olivia to stay backstage. This may be the safest option for her."

So Olivia felt slightly safer backstage, but Seth wasn't around all night and she would feel safest with him around. Raw went on for a while, but finally the main even came up and it was John Cena against Seth Rollins. John Cena came out to his normal mixed reaction, but were mostly cheers. When Seth came out in character his reaction was mostly boos. He came out hearing the crowd chanting You Sold Out at him. He laughed and had a smug look on his face and had his briefcase in hand. He would only go on to tell the crowd that he would defeat John Cena and be the future WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He also had his security guards Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury out at ringside. Their jobs was to distract the ref if John Cena tried to go for a pin. John Cena broke the pin only to go after them, this was a mistake. Seth caught him with a kick to the head and John Cena fell to his hands and knees where Seth then delivered the Curb Stomp and got the pin fall victory. Most of the crowd booed at him, but there were a few people cheering for him. Those could have been actual fans of Seth Rollins or people who just didn't like John Cena. Olivia enjoyed the match and cheered for him backstage. She wished people wouldn't boo him, they may not like his character, but that didn't mean they had to hate him as a person. She was caught up in her thoughts when he caught up to her backstage.

"Hey, did you watch the match?"

She jumped when she heard him speak.

"Oh... sorry you scared me. I was so caught up in my thought, but yeah I saw your match. I'm glad you won."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just wish they wouldn't boo you. Some people don't believe that you really saved me. They think it was all part of an act. They just don't appreciate you as a wrestler and I wish they would."

"There are some people who never will. You can't make someone like you, but I did get a bit of positive cheers. I guess those are from what few fans I have and the anti John Cena fans. There are people who will cheer for anyone but John Cena, even a "Sell Out" like me."

The topic seemed to change soon after this. Olivia was glad that Seth still had his job.

"So you still have your job, but now we're going to court. I'm a bit nervous about that. I really don't want to see Ryan there."

"Everything will be fine. You just have to tell a judge or jury about what happened. Oh and speaking of court, before I got here I met up again with Stephanie and Triple H. They told me that instead of going to Smackdown this week that you and I will actually be going back to Florida for that case in court."

"Oh... ok."

The rest of the week goes on and finally Friday arrives. The court case was early in the morning. There were a few news crews and even WWE cameras around the outside of the court. The cameras were not allowed inside so they would have to wait for When Seth and Olivia arrived and left if they wanted to have their questions answered. This was the type of thing that you dress up for. Seth always wanted to look his best and to look professional so he showed up in a nice suit. Olivia showed up in that yellow sundress that she and Seth liked so much. Seth could help but stare at her in that dress. Olivia didn't notice, she was just concerned about the court case. It was definitely going to be a long day.

(To be continued.)


	9. Chapter 9

Not So Bad

Chapter Nine

Seth and Olivia already arrived at the court house and Olivia got really nervous when she saw her ex. Every time she saw her ex, something bad always happened. Seth saw that she was nervous and gently took her hand, and gave her a comforting smile. He whispered in her ear.

"Everything is going to be alright."

Olivia smiled at him and agreed.

They stood up when the judge came into the room. Ryan's lawyer called Seth up to the stand.

"Sir please state your name for the court."

"Seth Rollins."

"Seth, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok. We are all here today because of an issue that occurred at a live WWE event. You are WWE superstar Seth Rollins, there are certain rules held by WWE. One of those rules being that you are not allowed to put your hands on a non-WWE superstar is that correct?"

"Yes."

"That is because you are a trained professional. Not only that, but it is also called assault when you put your hands on someone to physically harm them and of course assault is against the law. Your Honor, my client, has actual video footage of the situation."

The video that was shown was edited by Ryan himself and even his lawyer didn't know what really happened. The video that was shown only showed the part when Seth went after him and put him through a table.

"So you see Your Honor, Seth Rollins was clearly trying to hurt my client by putting him through a table. My client had absolutely no way of protecting himself from a trained WWE superstar. Not only should his job be on the line, but this man should be in prison for what he did."

The judge wanted to hear Seth's side of the story.

"Ok, so Mr. Rollins, it would seem like you have a great deal of evidence against you, but I will allow you to give your side of the story."

"Thank you Your Honor. As a WWE superstar, I am very aware of the rules in WWE as well as the law. Trust me when I say that there is a really good reason for why I did what I did. In fact, that reason is sitting right over there."

Seth points over at Olivia.

"For anyone to really understand why I did what I did, you will have to hear her side of the story."

The judge allows this and she makes her way to the stand. The judge was the one to ask her questions instead of Ryan's lawyer. Ryan didn't look too happy about Olivia getting involved in the case.

"Will you please state your name for the court?"

"Olivia Owens."

"Olivia, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Ok, will you tell us how you know these men?"

"Ryan is, my ex boyfriend. I met Seth about two weeks ago."

"How did you two meet?"

Olivia hesitated, before she spoke.

"Well... Seth and I didn't exactly meet under the best circumstances. It is kind of a personal issue, but I think I need to say what happened anyway. I was driving along one night and I had to stop for gas. Maybe I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, there was this guy that robbed the gas station store and he was on foot. I was trying to move on with my life so I had all of my stuff in my car. The guy comes up to me and was trying to take my car. I tried to fight him,but he had a knife and attacked me with it."

Olivia stopped only for a moment to pull up her sleeve to show where she had been attacked.

"So he had me up against a wall and he had his hand around my neck. Just when I thought I was going to die, Seth came out of nowhere and ran the guy off. The only thing is was that he got away with my car and all of my stuff. I was scared and in shock, Seth was there to calm me down until the ambulance came. The sweet thing about it is, he followed me to the hospital because he wanted to make sure I was ok, and he's been helping me get back on my feet."

"How is this relevant to this case?"

"Because on the night in question, I was there and I have the real story. What you saw was an edited video. You didn't see everything that happened."

"Please, tell us what happened."

Olivia was hesitant about telling the judge everything, but Seth gave her a look and encouraged her to go on.

"I will tell you about that night, but first I think I really need to tell you why Ryan is now my ex."

The judge was starting to get impatient, but allowed for her to continue.

"Fine. Say what you need to say, but try to stay on topic with the situation at hand."

"I first met Ryan when I was eighteen when my mom kicked me out. I lived mostly on my own and struggled with life. That went on for about six years. I moved in with him about a year ago. It was like I didn't even know him anymore, or maybe that was when he started to show his true colors. He would get drunk and acted like he owned me. He would sometimes try to get me to do something with him that I didn't want to do. Overall he would mostly yell at me and I didn't want to live that life anymore. I would tell him that I was going to leave him if he kept being the way he was. When I told him that I was going to leave him he would get violent. Then at one point he actually attacked me with a knife."

She showed everyone the cuts on her arm. Ryan spoke against this.

"I never did that. That could be from anything. She's lying, she's just trying to make everyone feel sorry for her."

Olivia was upset. She raised her voice but kept telling what happened.

"I left because of you. I packed up all of my stuff and I left. I thought I'd seen the last of you. The last thing you said to me when I left was if you ever saw me again that you would kill me. You've always been possessive over me. I wasn't going to live like this anymore. We were in Miami for Raw, and you were there in the crowd. You came over to me that night and you started to drag me away against my will."

At some point during her whole conversation, the judge had Ryan come back to the stand. Seth and Olivia were standing nearby. Olivia hated him for how he treated her and she was getting in his face. She was sure that the video was on youtube. Olivia pulled up the video and showed everyone.

"This is the video from Raw that night that the WWE cameras filmed. You can see Ryan pulling me away. No one else was doing about it. They were either too focused on the match or didn't care to do anything. The only person that did anything was Seth. He ran after us only because he saw what you were doing. He was protectingme from you. "

Everyone saw what really happened and realized that the video they saw earlier was not the full version of what happened. The judge realized this and had a change of opinion about the case.

"Well... Ryan, it appears that you were not telling us the whole truth. You only showed us what you wanted us to see and we could have arrested an innocent man. He could have lost his job because of the trouble you've caused, and furthermore this only proves that everything Olivia has told us has been the truth. You are under arrest for the assault and attempted abduction of Olivia Owens. Also, I see why she wanted to leave you so bad."

"What ?! You have got to be kidding me."

Olivia couldn't be happier with the judge's decision and wanted to rub it in Ryan's face.

"Have fun rotting in prison."

Olivia gave him a smirk and turned to leave. Ryan was frustrated and embarrassed. If he was going to prison he would do what he said he was going to do. He wanted to make her pay, he wanted her dead. Before anyone could do anything else, he made a run for Olivia and pulled out a knife that was in his pocket. Seth saw him out of the corner of his eye and he was close enough to push her away. He pushed her away and stood over her as the knife entered him on the side of his ribs. Gun shots filled the room as Ryan fell to the ground. Olivia didn't know what was going on. It all happened so fast that she didn't see it. All of this happened while her back was turned. She turned around and saw Ryan on the ground with the knife in his hand and she saw Seth on the ground with blood coming from the side of his ribs . She screamed and ran to his side.

"Seth!"

(To Be Continued.)


	10. Chapter 10

Not So Bad

Chapter Ten

Olivia didn't know what happened, she found herself on the ground and a few seconds later gunshots filled the air. She turned around and noticed Ryan lying motionless on the ground with gunshots to his head. She also noticed that he had a knife in his hand and there was blood all over it. She looked around some more and saw Seth on the ground with his hands covered in blood over his ribs. She screamed and ran to his side.

"Seth!"

His breathing was uneven and she could tell that he was in a lot of pain. She yelled for help.

"Someone please get help! Call an ambulance!"

Her eyes started to fill up with tears. Seth looked up at her and saw her crying.

"Olivia... please don't cry."

Olivia tried to stop, but the tears just kept coming. She tried to talk, but couldn't without crying.

"Please Seth... just hang in there. Help is on the way."

Another officer entered the room and went over to Ryan. He went to check for a pulse and there was none. The officer then told Olivia that Ryan was dead.

Olivia felt both anger and sadness. She absolutely hated him because it just now clicked in her head what happened. He tried to kill her and Seth pushed her out of the way. Seth was hurt because of her. She felt guilty and wished that it was her instead of Seth. She was yelling and crying at the same time.

"He got out of serving time in prison, well I hope his soul rots in hell for what he did to you. He deserves to be punished somehow."

Seth reached for her hand. Olivia didn't even care that it was covered in blood. She took it and wiped the tears from her eyes with her other hand.

"Olivia... it's over. He can't hurt you anymore."

Olivia didn't seem to agree. He couldn't hurt her physically anymore, but if he ended up taking Seth from her that would be a wound that would never heal. The ambulance finally arrived and they put Seth on a stretcher. There were still WWE cameras and news cameras outside everywhere and everyone was concerned when they saw Seth being stretched out. Olivia got in the ambulance with him, what else was she supposed to do? She had nowhere else to go and no way of getting to the hospital other than riding in the ambulance with him. The nurse in the ambulance was doing everything she could to stop or even slow down the bleeding. Seth had lost a lot blood, Olivia still thought it should have been her in his place. Seth didn't deserve this, Ryan did all of this to get back at her. She should be dead right now. While they were in the ambulance no one really said a word. When they finally got to the hospital Olivia was forced to wait in a waiting room while they put Seth in a room. The nurse told Olivia that while she was waiting that she could go wash the blood off her hands.

Olivia washed the blood off her hands and hoped that the doctors and nurses could take care of Seth. Olivia didn't know what she was going to do if they kept Seth overnight. They weren't going to let her stay overnight with him. They only let close family stay. Then she wondered how he was allowed to stay when she was in the hospital. Maybe he lied and told them that they were related, or maybe the people at the hospital she went to didn't do their job very well. She didn't want to leave Seth, not after all he's done for her. She had to make sure he was ok. She knew she had to wait for him to get checked into the room, but wasn't sure they were going to let her go back to see him since she wasn't his family. Of course no one really knew that she wasn't related to him so she hoped that she could pull off a believable lie. Lying wasn't something that she was good at, or something she felt good about doing. After thirty minutes of waiting in the waiting room Olivia went to a desk and asked the woman behind the desk if she could see Seth.

"How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if maybe my brother was here? I heard her got hurt so I got here as soon as I could to see him."

"What is his name?"

"Seth Rollins."

"And you are?..."

"Olivia Rollins... his sister."

Olivia was worried, she wasn't sure if her lie was going to work. The woman looked at her for a moment and Olivia was wondering whether or not the woman was going to believe her. Then finally the woman told her what room he was in.

"He is on the third floor in room 351."

Olivia smiled at the woman and thanked her before looking for an elevator. Once Olivia got on the third floor she had a bit of trouble finding the room. There was a nurse nearby and she could tell Olivia wasn't sure where she was.

"Can I help you?"

"Um yeah... I'm looking for room 351."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia Rollins... Seth's sister."

"Oh... ok. Follow me."

The nurse wasn't an idiot. There had been several people who already came up looking for Seth claiming to be related to him. There were several security guards outside his room to make sure crazy fans don't get in.

"So if you're really Seth's sister he'll tell us. If you aren't his sister, security will have you removed from his room."

Security followed her in and one of the security guards got his attention.

"Mr. Rollins, this woman claims to be your sister."

Seth smiles and is happy to see her. Seth knew Olivia had a hard time getting up to his room so he had to play along.

"Olivia come on in. It's ok guys, she is my sister. You guys keep up the good work outside. We need to catch up on family issues."

"Right. We apologize Ms. Rollins, we didn't mean to keep you from your brother. We were just doing our jobs to try to keep crazy fans out."

The security guards leave the room and continue to guard the outside. Seth and Olivia were completely alone. Olivia was the first one to speak. She actually found a way to laugh about the situation.

"Wow... you are a hard guy to see Mr. Rollins."

"Yeah well... once Stephanie and Triple H found out I was in the hospital, they wanted to make sure that no crazy fans tried to find me."

Olivia smiled, but the atmosphere in the room seemed to change instantly.

"So how bad was it Seth?"

Seth still tried to joke around since he could tell how concerned Olivia was.

"Well I'm not dying if that's what you're thinking."

The look on Olivia's face didn't seem to change.

"I'll be fine ok... they just want to keep me overnight just to be safe. They said Ryan was very sloppy with his knife work. He didn't hit any important organs. My only problem is the amount of blood I lost."

"What did they have to do?"

"They just had to put a few stitches in me and they told me not to move around too much. They gave me something for pain. Stephanie and Triple H are on their way to see me, they will be here in a few minutes."

Right after Seth said that Stephanie and Triple H entered the room. They noticed Olivia was there, but focused their attention on Seth. Stephanie was the first one to speak.

"How are you feeling Seth?"

"Sore, but I'll be ok."

Triple H cuts in.

"So lets see it."

Seth pulled down the blankets and showed the stitches. Once Olivia saw how bad it looked she put a hand over her mouth and almost started crying again. Triple H and Stephanie saw it and he spoke.

"That looks pretty bad Seth. The doctor already told us that it will probably be about a month before you're allowed to be in the ring again."

Olivia could tell that Seth looked upset and she still felt guilty that he was here because of her. Olivia couldn't stop herself anymore. She left his room as tears started falling from her eyes. Seth saw her crying as she was leaving. He called out for her, but she left the room anyway.

"Olivia..."

Triple H sent Stephanie after her to calm her down and to help them understand the situation better.

Stephanie left the room and followed Olivia. Triple H was still in the room with Seth.

"Don't worry... I sent Steph after her. She'll be back. You and I have some important business to discuss."

Olivia ran down the hallway to the women's bathroom, that was the only place where she thought she could be alone. A few seconds later she heard someone else enter the room and she looked over and saw Stephanie.

"Olivia... I know you don't know me very well, but I'm here to help you. Just like Seth is, will you tell me how all of this happened?"

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She took a breath and told her everything she needed to know that happened at the courthouse.

"All you need to know is Seth and I had the court case won. Ryan is my ex... he is the guy that brought up the case in the first place. I don't think any of it was really to get back at WWE. He only did this to get back at me. The judge found Ryan guilty because... he's beat me and even attacked me with a knife. I showed you the scars before. I was so happy when the judge found him guilty. He was going to go to prison. I wanted to rub it in his face. I told him... have fun rotting in prison. Then when I turned to walk away the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and I heard gunshots fill the air. I didn't see what happened, but somehow I knew what happened. I turned around and I saw a knife in Ryan's hand. An officer shot him in the head. Seth had a stab wound at his ribs. He..."

A few tears ran down her face, but Stephanie seemed to understand.

"He took your place."

Olivia nodded.

"It should be me in that hospital bed, not Seth. Ever since I met Seth, I've been nothing but trouble, but he still wanted to stick around to protect me."

Stephanie interrupted.

"Did you ever think that maybe he's doing all of this because he has feelings for you?"

"How could he have feelings for me? We've only known each other for a little over two weeks. How could he be in love with me?"

"Do you love him?"

Olivia had to stop and think. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him, but the last thing she wanted to happen was for her to completely open about how she feels and not have him feel the same way. Stephanie wanted an answer.

"Do you love him Olivia?"

After everything they've done together, they've gotten so close over the two weeks they've known each other. She didn't want to picture her life without him. She wiped away the last of her tears and a smile came to her face when she thought about him.

"Yes... I do love him."

Stephanie smiles and pats Olivia on the back.

"Ok... so whenever you feel the time is right, tell him how you feel."

In Seth's room Triple H and Seth were talking about what Seth will be doing when he returns to action.

"Seth... you do realize that because of this issue with Olivia and breaking your character that you're not exactly going to be a "bad guy" anymore right? I mean... it's kind of hard to play a bad guy on-screen when you broke character to save a girl in the crowd. The WWE Universe has been buzzing about you ever since you saved her that night. Most of it has been positive things. So when you return to action, you will return as a good guy. The crowd will go crazy when they see you again. How did Olivia get in here anyway? I thought only family was allowed in here. Family... and Stephanie and I of course."

"She told the nurse that her name was Olivia Rollins... that she was my sister."

Seth smiled at the last few words that left his mouth.

"Olivia Rollins... it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Triple H laughed a bit at this.

"You've got it bad for this girl don't you Seth?"

"Yeah... many would say I took a bullet for her, but it was a knife. I took a knife for her. I made her a promise... I promised her that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her."

"So far you've lived up to that promise, but are you regretting it now?"

"Absolutely not! I would do anything for Olivia."

"You love her don't you Seth?"

"Yeah, I do... and as corny as it may sound, I think it was love at first sight."

"Yeah well... why don't you tell her this?"

"I don't think she will believe me. She seems to think that I've only been doing the stuff I've done is because I feel sorry for her. Besides we've only known each other for about two weeks, she would think I'm crazy or that I'm lying if I tell her now. Also how do I even know if she feels the same way?"

"That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own Seth. Anyway I'm going to go and wait for Stephanie. I'm sure she's found Olivia and talked to her, it was kind of a woman problem so I let Steph take care of it."

Triple H walked out of the room and was waiting on Stephanie. Stephanie and Olivia were making their way back to Seth's room. Olivia wasn't sure if she wanted to go back in his room. Stephanie encouraged her to go in.

"Go on in Olivia. We're leaving now, we'll leave you two alone."

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath before going back in his room. Stephanie and Triple H left the hospital. They would discuss the subject later. Seth look over at Olivia as she came back in the room. One thing that Seth had just found out from someone in the hospital was that someone actually found Olivia's car. Once he tells her that, it would mean that she would move on and forget about him. He knew that once Olivia found out, she would want to go, and letting Olivia go would be the hardest thing he would have to do. Olivia gave him a small smile as she came back in his room.

"Hey Seth... it's me again."

"Why did you run off Olivia?"

"Because, I saw how frustrated you looked. Triple H told you that you weren't going to be able to be in the ring for about a month. I'm just... so sorry that all of this had to happen to you. You shouldn't even be here right now. I'm the one that should be in that hospital bed."

"No Olivia... I couldn't let that happen. I made you a promise. Remember? What was that promise?"

"You said you were not going to let anything happen to me."

"Right."

"It's just that... we've only known each other for about two weeks, I can't believe you would do something like that for me."

Seth smiles at her and took her hand.

"I would do it again... in a heartbeat sweetheart."

Olivia has the biggest smile on her face, she slightly turned away as she blushed. Seth knew what he had to do.

"Also Olivia... I just found something out. Something that I think you will be very happy to hear."

"What?"

"One of the guys out in the hallway said that he found your car and that all of your stuff is still in your car. The guy said there was not even a scratch is on your car. The guy that took your car is now in jail. It is one of the security guys. He can take you out to your car and then you can go and live your life."

Olivia could tell that there was pain in his voice. She wasn't sure if it was because he was hurt or if it was because she could finally leave. She was excited that she finally got back her car and all of her stuff, but she didn't want to leave Seth. Not after everything he's done for her.

"Wow, I can't believe it. It sounds too good to be true, but what about you Seth?"

"What about me? You don't have to worry about travelling with me everywhere I go anymore. You got all of your stuff back, all I'm doing now is slowing you down from the life you want to live."

"But you've done so much for me, you even risked your life for me. Are you really trying to push me away and tell me to forget about all you've done for me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just want you to be happy, and I just want what's best for you. I think it would be best for both of us if we go our separate ways."

It killed him to say that and it killed Olivia inside even if she didn't show it. They were both almost sure that if they started a relationship that it wouldn't last anyway.

"Maybe you're right. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me, but maybe it would be best for both of us if we go our separate ways."

Seth gave her a smile even though it hurt him.

"Take care of yourself Olivia."

Olivia gave him the same smile even though she felt like crying.

"I will. Heal up soon and get back to WWE soon."

"I will. Goodbye... Olivia Owens."

"Goodbye, Seth Rollins."

Leaving his room was the hardest thing that Olivia had to force herself to do and seeing Olivia leave his room was the hardest thing Seth ever had to see. Seth knew he couldn't keep her with him forever, he had to let her know that her car and all of her stuff was outside so she can go on and live her life no matter how painful it was to see her leave. There was that old saying that if you love someone set them free. He even told her that he wanted her to be happy, but as she left she didn't seem very happy even though he told her good news. Why did it hurt so much to see her go? They've only known each other for two weeks, but already he knew he was in love with her. There is a chance that she could have loved him back, and he could have made the biggest mistake of his life by sending her away. He could have broken her heart, he loved her and he couldn't let her go. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he got up out of his hospital bed and spotted his clothes over on a table, changed as fast as he could without hurting himself and snuck out of his room. He couldn't believe no nurses or anyone else stopped him and forced him to get back in his room. He made his way to the nearest elevator in search of the parking lot. Olivia told him that she didn't know where she was going to go, but that was when she was running from her ex. How could he be so foolish, how could he have let go of the best thing that had ever come into his life? He was in a lot of pain, but looked for her as fast as he could, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

Olivia just got to the parking lot when she saw her car. Just like Seth said, there was not a scratch on it, and everything she had was still there. She was excited to see her car and happy that she could move on without having to worry about Ryan coming after her, but as she was about to leave, she couldn't help but start to cry as she thought about Seth. He had done so much for her, but it was just like she thought, he was only doing those things because he felt sorry for her. There were a few moments where she thought maybe he had feelings for her, he would kiss her forehead, hug her, and now more recently, he started holding her hand, he made her a promise to protect her, and even calling her sweetheart. She did feel heartbroken because she thought that for the first time, someone actually loved her, and she was hurt because she actually loved him. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the parking lot with her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked to her car as she was prepared to move on. Just as she was about to get into her car, she heard some one calling her name. He got to the parking lot just in time before Olivia drove out of his life. He yelled as loud as he could in hopes of getting her attention.

"Olivia!"

Olivia turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was surprised to see him up and moving. She almost thought she was dreaming again.

"Seth!?"

(To be continued.)


	11. Chapter 11

Not So Bad

Chapter Eleven

Olivia wanted to move on with her life, she had her car and all of her stuff back, she wanted to move on and forget the pain that she felt. She loved Seth, he had done so much for her and yet he didn't want anything else to do with her. He even sacrificed his life to save her. She wasn't surprised he didn't want anything else to do with her, she had been more trouble than she's worth. She lived with Ryan, but she wasn't going to go back to his house, there were too many painful memories there. She knew her mother wasn't going to let her move back in; her mother kicked her out when she was eighteen. Before she moved in with Ryan, she paid rent each month for a trailer. She would hopefully move back in that same trailer, find a job, and pay rent. She didn't know what it was, but something kept her there at that spot in the parking lot, she kept thinking about Seth and couldn't move on. Finally she wiped the tears from her eyes and thought about love only being a fairy tale, and that no one would ever really love her.

"Move on Olivia... it was just your mind wanting you to believe that he loved you. He cared for you maybe like a friend, but he didn't love you. No one has ever loved you, and no on ever will. The sooner you accept that the better your life will be."

Olivia finally found the strength to move on. She opened her car door and was prepared to move on when she heard someone calling her name.

Seth couldn't believe he was able to sneak out of his room without anyone noticing. He couldn't believe he made the mistake of letting Olivia go. She had been the best thing that came along in his life and he let her go. He got out of the elevator and followed a sign to the parking lot. Every step he took hurt, but it would hurt even more if Olivia was out of his life forever.

"I'm such an idiot. How could I let Olivia go like that? She's made you a better man and you were going to let go of the best thing that happened in your life. I don't know if she even loves me back, but surely she feels something. I saw the pain in her eyes as she left. You could have just broken her heart, she's got her stuff back why does she need you? I've got to find her and tell her everything. I just hope I'm not to late."

Seth finally got out to the parking lot and looked around for Olivia. He spotted her off in the distance. She had her car door open and was about to drive out of his life. He yelled at her as loud as he could and hoped that she could hear him. He yelled as loud as he could in hopes of getting her attention.

Olivia knew the voice and looked around. When she saw him, she was sure she was dreaming again. Seth was supposed to be in his hospital bed. She was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her until she heard him yell for her again.

"Olivia!"

She looked at him and knew he was really there.

"Seth?!"

He was out of his hospital bed and was making his way over to her. A big smile formed on Olivia's face as her heart pounded in her chest. She saw he was in a lot of pain, but he was still trying to get to her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and started running towards him. After that it only took about twenty seconds for them to reach each other. Olivia almost forgets that he is hurt and hugs him tight. Tears come to her eyes again, only this time they were tears of joy.

"Oh my God... Seth what are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be out of bed."

Seth tries to ignore the pain he felt at his ribs and hugged her back.

"I know, but I couldn't let things end the way they were going to end. I had to stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'm glad I got down here when I did, otherwise I could have lost you forever. You were literally about to drive out of my life."

"I thought you said it would be best for both of us if we moved on?"

"I did say that, and that could have been the stupidest thing I've ever done. I was sure that since you had your stuff back that you would want to move on. I was just so worried that you would move on and forget about me."

"How could I forget about the guy that risked his life for me? We've only known each other two weeks, I still can't believe you would do that for me."

"Do you know what's hard for me to believe?"

"What?"

"The fact that it's only been two weeks and already not seeing you, even for a few minutes and thinking that I'll never see you again hurts me. We've really gotten to know each other over these last two weeks. You may have thought that I was only doing the things I've done was because you thought I felt sorry for you. Maybe at first I did feel sorry for you, but that was because I didn't know you. Now I know about all of the things you've been through and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to move on and forget about me because I want to be around you. I want to know how you are feeling everyday, and to know that you are safe. Listen Olivia, whether you believe me or not, another reason why I did what I did today is because... I love you."

Now that Olivia knew the truth, he wasn't going to hold back. He finally did what he wanted to do since the first moment he laid eyes on her. They were already in a hugging position, he put a hand behind her head, looked at her in the eyes for just a moment before finally pulling her in for a kiss. He enjoyed their little moments where he would sometimes kiss her forehead, but it was nothing compared to this kiss. It took Olivia a moment to get out of her shocked stage, when she finally realized what was going on she smiled against his lips and kissed him back. It was just a short kiss that Seth ended. He smiled at her and held her close.

"So I guess you love me back?"

Olivia blushed and giggled a little.

"Oh... yeah. You just caught me off guard a little. I really didn't think you would be in love with me. It's only been two weeks, but there were little moments where I thought maybe you did."

"Like what?"

"Well... when I was in the hospital, you got me flowers, then at some point we started hugging and at times you would kiss my forehead. Then more recently you started holding me hand and calling me sweetheart."

"Oh... so was it that obvious that I liked you?"

"Well... I didn't know for sure. My mind wanted to think that you loved me, but one part just kept telling me that you were just being nice. Then you said you thought it would be better off if we went our separate ways. That made me change my mind and think that you didn't want anything else to do with me, and that's what hurt me."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was thinking that since you had all of your stuff back that you could move on and that I was just holding you back. I was thinking that you didn't like all of the traveling that I did. Plus there is that saying that if you love someone set them free. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, letting you go only brought me more pain."

"It never bothered me while I was traveling you. I liked traveling with you, it brought us closer."

"One thing I wondered was if you were going to leave, where were you going to go?"

"That was one thing I wondered myself... I could go back to see if I can find a new job and pay rent for my old trailer."

"Absolutely not! You're not staying in a trailer."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Come and stay with me... I mean we've already pretty much been traveling together, why not live together?"

Olivia wasn't so sure, the last time someone told her that they loved her, that person changed once she moved in with them. Also she still felt a little guilty, she couldn't believe that he would actually let her move in with him.

"I don't know Seth...I still don't feel like it is right, and the last time I moved in with someone... well I already told you about that."

"I know... you've been through a lot. I can't say that I blame you for not completely trusting me. Ryan... he treated you bad, but that doesn't mean everyone is like that."

"I know. You proved that to me when we met. You've cared for me more than anyone else has, and that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. It's just that I feel bad about everything that's happened. I almost cost you your job, your life, and now I'm supposed to believe that you are really willing to let me stay with you? Plus what's even more unbelievable is you are this big time WWE star, why would you even care about a girl like me?"

"The fact that I'm in WWE doesn't change a thing. I wasn't always a big time WWE star and really I still don't see myself in that way. Even though it wasn't under the best circumstance, I'm glad we met. Everything we've been through, even this has brought us closer. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, but I would feel better if you did. I did tell you that I loved you right? I enjoy traveling with you, but I would love it even more if you stay with me. This way I will know you're safe. Please Olivia... stay with me."

Seth gave her the sweetest smile that she had ever seen. It was like her prayers had been answered. She didn't have to worry about where she would live, and she had a man that would love her, protect her, and take care of her. She finally smiled at him and agreed.

"Ok... I'll stay."

Seth was happy that she agreed. They didn't really have anything else to say after that so he just brought her in for another kiss. This kiss was just a bit longer than their last kiss, but something stopped them before they wanted it to end. Seth had to end the kiss because the pain medicine at this point really wore off and the pain in his ribs was too much at this point. His hand went to his side and he moved his jacket and saw that his shirt was covered with blood at that spot.

"Oh my God... Seth you're not supposed to be moving around. I need to get you back to your hospital bed."

"Aw come on... they were going to release me tomorrow, I'll be fine."

"Come on nothing... you really shouldn't have left your bed... and I shouldn't have left. You're going back up there. You know you're going to hear it from the nurses and doctors when you get back up there. They don't like it when patients try to run."

"Ok... ok, but for the record... these nurses suck at doing their job. Do you promise that you'll stay this time."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok... take it nice and slow, nice and easy."

Olivia slowly and carefully helped Seth back up to the hospital. There were nurses and doctors looking for him.

"There he is! Mr. Rollins, what are you doing out of your room, you're not supposed to be up and moving."

"I know... I just had something that I had to take care of."

"Sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have ran off. He wouldn't have left his bed if I hadn't of left him. He only left because of me, not because he was trying to escape or anything. He started bleeding again so I helped him up here."

"Ok, we'll get him back in his room, and get him looked at."

A few minutes later Seth was back in his hospital bed. He took off his shirt and saw that a few of his stitches had come out. He had ten stitches and three of them came out. The nurses and doctors had to get the bleeding to stop before they put three more stitches in him. Seth also complained about pain so they gave him something for pain. Since Seth got out of bed, they made sure to put weights on his legs so he couldn't get out of bed. The doctor looked over at Olivia and then back at Seth.

"You know Mr. Rollins, you're lucky you have this woman to look out for you."

"Oh trust me doctor... he can be so stubborn, if I wasn't here, he probably would have ignored the bleeding, but I made sure he took care of it."

"She's right... if it wasn't for her getting me help, I would probably be dead right now."

"Yeah well... we tied weights to your feet so you won't get out of bed again. I highly recommend that you stay at least for another day until the wound at least heals up to where it won't bleed. When you left your room, you must have been moving in a way that your stitches came out."

"I had to... I made a mistake, I almost lost Olivia. She was about to drive out of my life, but I caught her in the parking lot just in time."

"Wait a minute... one of the nurses said that she was your sister."

Olivia got worried after that because she was afraid they were going to make her leave. Seth didn't want her to leave either.

"Well she's not, but I still want her here with me."

"Usually we wouldn't, but if that's what you want, and since you've already went through so much trouble for her I suppose we could allow it just this one time. Watch over him."

Olivia smiles at him as he leaves.

"I will."

The doctor leaves the room so Olivia and Seth are left alone. Olivia goes over and sits beside Seth. Seth looks at Olivia and smiles and is lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about his conversation with Triple H earlier and how Olivia said her last name was Rollins and that she was his sister. The doctor may have found out that Olivia wasn't his sister, but he still thought Olivia Rollins had a nice ring to it. It had been a long day, the day started off with them in court. Olivia was still wearing the dress that he bought her. Olivia finally noticed and asked him what he was thinking. She blushes and giggles a bit.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"You're just... so pretty Olivia. I just can't get over how pretty you look in that dress."

"Aw... well thank you for buying it for me. I didn't think I would find a yellow dress. Yellow is such a strange color to have as a favorite color. When it comes to dresses, most women like red, blue, or black. I happen to like yellow, yellow is such a positive color. It's like the sun."

Olivia gets up from her spot and comes over to hug him. He jerks a little because his side was still hurting. Olivia backed away she she noticed he was in pain.

"I'm sorry, you're still in pain."

Seth ignored the pain and smiled at her.

"It's a good kind of pain."

Olivia thought for a moment, she didn't want to cause him pain, but she wanted to show him how she felt.

"Well... I hope this doesn't cause you any pain."

When they first kissed Seth had to lean down to kiss her, now that Seth was in the hospital bed, she had to lean down to kiss him. It lasted a few seconds and when it ended Seth smiled at her.

"Nope... no pain."

"Good. Seth... I hope it doesn't bother you too much, but I feel like I should change into something a bit warmer. Since I have my car back now I can go change into something a bit warmer. I promise I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

Olivia leaves the room and goes back down to the parking lot and looked in one of her suit cases for a change of clothes. She made her way back up to the hospital and changed in one of the bathrooms. While she was gone Seth couldn't help but worry that something might happen while she was out in the parking lot. Seth tried to stay calm, but once it got to be after five minutes he started to get worried. He relaxed when he saw Olivia come back in his room. She was just in a plain t-shirt and blue jean pants. Olivia noticed the look on his face when she came.

"Relax... I told you I was coming back."

"I couldn't help but worry a little bit with you being down there alone in the parking lot."

"It's ok... there was no one even in the parking lot. I made sure to hurry back for you."

Olivia moved the chair that was in the room closer to Seth. She sat down in it next to Seth. Seth held his out out to her and she took it and they just held hands for a while as they just sat there enjoying each other's company. It was after ten at night and Seth could tell that Olivia was getting tired. The chair Olivia was sitting in was a recliner, but he had two or three pillows and he wanted to make sure that Olivia was comfortable. Even though Olivia changed into warmer clothes, it was still kind of cold in the room and Seth could tell that she was still kind of cold.

"Are you cold Olivia."

"Maybe just a little bit, but I'll be ok."

"No, I'll take care of it."

There was a button that Seth could press if he needed to call a nurse. He pressed the button as they waited for a nurse to come. It took a minute or two, but a nurse finally came in.

"Do you need something?"

"Um yes... she is staying the night and I was wondering if you could please get her a blanket."

"Sure."

It didn't take long for the nurse to come back with a blanket.

"Better Olivia?"

"Better. Thanks Seth."

"No problem. Here. I have plenty of pillows, take one of mine and get comfortable."

Olivia smiles and takes the pillow.

"There you go. We've had a long day, lets get some sleep."

"Good idea, I am kind of tired."

Olivia got up only to give Seth a good night kiss.

"Good night Seth, sleep well."

"Good night Olivia, I love you."

Olivia smiles at hearing those words.

"I love you too Seth."

After about an hour, they were both asleep.

(To be continued.)


	12. Chapter 12

Not So Bad

Chapter Twelve

Olivia woke up the next morning and turned to look next to her. She had slept comfortably in the chair,but now something was wrong. Seth was not in his bed. She was concerned, why was he out of bed when he was hurt, but a more important question would be where did he go? Olivia got up from the chair and left the room. She was worried, she thought that maybe he could be wondering around hurt, but she was also worried because she thought that maybe he had left her there. She tried not to panic, but as each second went by she only became more concerned. She went up to a woman at a desk and asked her if she saw Seth leave his room. The woman apologized and told Olivia that she didn't see him leave his room. Olivia was about to search the whole hospital, but the woman behind the desk tried to calm Olivia down. Olivia's back was turned and she didn't see Seth walk up behind her. The woman behind the desk smiled and talked to Olivia again.

"So you're really worried about him."

Olivia was slightly angry with what she said.

"Well yeah I'm worried about him, why else would I be looking for him?"

The woman could tell that she was upset and only wanted to help.

"I'm sorry, maybe you aren't looking hard enough. Maybe you should look behind you."

The woman smiled and even pointed for Olivia to turn around. Olivia turned around and Seth was right there behind her. He had a little surprise for her behind his back. Before he could even show her, Olivia started freaking out.

"There you are. What are you doing out of your bed? You had me so worried, I thought something terrible happened to you."

They walked back to the room so they could be alone.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to worry you, but the doctor came in and checked on me. He took a look at my stitches and said that I could get out of bed. He told me not to do anything too active, but he told me I could get up and walk around as long as I was careful. I'm sorry Olivia, I really didn't mean to worry you and I tried to get back to my room before you woke up, but I didn't make it. I wanted to make it back to the room before you woke up so I could surprise you."

Seth pulled out the surprise that was behind his back. Olivia smiled as she saw what he had. He had been to a flower store in the hospital, but flowers wasn't all that he had for her. He also bought her a stuffed teddy bear. Olivia, smiled at him and gladly accepted.

"Aw... Seth this is a surprise, but what is the occasion?"

"There is no occasion. Can't a guy just do something nice for his new girlfriend?"

Olivia smiled and blushed, she had to remember that they were a couple now, but this was the first time that Seth had referred to her as his girlfriend.

"You didn't have to. You're still hurt and I really didn't expect this."

Seth smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"That's why they call it a surprise sweetheart."

Olivia smiled at him for a moment and then kissed him. Then she admired the flowers and took a better look at her teddy bear. It was jjust a plain little brown fuzzy bear, bug with a stuffed heart with the words I Love You on it.

"You know what Seth?"

"What?"

"Everyone sees you as a Sell Out, but really, you're just a big sweetheart."

"Hey... sweetheart is my nickname for you. You have to think of something else for me."

"Ok... but you know what I mean... On the outside you may seem like a big tough guy, but really... you're just a big softie... like a teddy bear."

Olivia laughed and realized that was perfect.

"Yeah that's right... you're just a big loveable teddy bear."

Seth laughed, but he liked his new nickname.

"Ok... so I'm a teddy bear."

"No... you're my teddy bear."

They both laughed for a moment until Seth's side started to hurt.

"I'm sorry Seth, I guess we got a little carried away."

"I'll be ok... The doctor said I would be in pain for a while, but the main thing was he wanted to make sure that I could move around without my stitches coming out. The doctor will be in here later on to check on me again. If I'm lucky, I'll get to leave. Triple H gave me the month off so I can heal up all the way and come back even stronger. He said that when I return to action that I will be a good guy. The WWE Universe has been responding to me in a positive way ever since that night on Raw. They even heard about what happened yesterday and I guess they finally got over me turning on Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Also Triple H said that I can't really play a bad guy and try to get people to hate me when I go around saving people."

"I'm sorry, I ruined your whole storyline didn't I?"

" Don't worry about it, I kind of like being a good guy anyway."

"You are a good guy Seth. Just because you may have played a bad guy role on TV that doesn't make you a bad guy for real. You know what... some girls like the bad guys. So if you really want to do a bad guy role I could always talk to Triple H. Who knows... maybe this Sell Out will have someone that will finally Buy In. One of the things your t-shirt says is "Don't Sell Out, Buy In." I could play a bad girl role if you want me to."

"So now you want to be on WWE cameras?"

"I don't see why not. The bad guy role looks fun."

"It is pretty fun, but I think I'll go with what Triple H wants me to do. I think it would be best if I was a good guy again."

"But it's like I already told you, you already are a good guy to me."

Seth smiled and kissed her.

"Well the main thing is, like everything else that has happened so far, we'll get through it together."

A few minutes later the doctor comes in to check on Seth.

"How are you feeling Mr. Rollins? I understand that you actually got to walk around."

"Yes. I didn't start bleeding, but I am still sore."

"That is to be expected, after all you did just get stitches yesterday. Let me take a look."

Olivia sits quietly as the doctor checked on Seth.

"Well, there is no bleeding, and the stitches look pretty strong so I think that as long as you're not running around or anything like thst, I think that as long as you're careful you can leave. I'll give you something for pain, you were walking around earlier so as long as you carefully walk around, I think you will be ok. You do have her to look after you. If anything goes wrong, just come back."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

Olivia smiled when she heard that they would be able to leave. They could now finally move on without having to worry about Ryan ever again. Seth's car was still at the court house so Olivia tried her best to make room in her car for Seth. Her car wasn't that big, and she still had her stuff with her. Seth wasn't very comfortable, but luckily the court house wasn't far from the hospital. When they got to the court house Seth had to talk to her.

"Ok so we both have our own cars now."

"So do you really want me to move in with you Seth?"

"Yeah, it's like I told you before, I love you and I want you to be with me. I have to know that you are safe."

"Oh well it's a long drive from here to Davenport. The longest trip I've taken was from Miami to New Orleans, and that took sseveral hours. It was the first time I ever left home. "

"It will be ok. Just stick by me and everything will be ok. I personally like traveling with you so after this long trip we can go back to traveling together if that's what you want."

"I would like that very much."

"Ok. But we've got a long way to go."

"I'm ready if you are Seth."

"Ok. Let's go then. So you have my number if you need to call me."

The route from Miami, Florida to Davenport Iowa would take at least a day to travel, but Seth and Olivia both decided to drive through the night. Once they finally got into Iowa Seth called her on her phone.

"We finally made it to Iowa. It won't be too much longer until we get to Davenport. I think we should stop for a break."

"Ok."

Seth pulled up to a gas station where he and Olivia filled up for tbe last part of their trip. It was early in the morning, but the gas station they went to also had a nice restaurant that served breakfast. The restaurant was open so they decided to eat breakfast before finishing up the rest of their trip. They were both happy to get their hands on a cup of coffee. Olivia smiled and picked up the ccoffee.

"Ok coffee, do your stuff."

Seth laughed.

"You were the one that decided to drive through the night. We could have stopped at a hotel to sleep."

"Yeah I know, but you seemed so excited to be on your way home."

"Yeah, but we still could have stopped"

"We could have, but then we would only be like halfway here."

Seth laughed.

"Someone is a little anxious."

"I'm just excited. I finally got out of Florida and now I can live a new life."

"You say that now but one thing I keep hearing from you is that you're cold. Are you sure you won't miss Florida just a little bit."

"The heat yes, but other than that, I won't miss a thing."

Seth and Olivia finish up their breakfast and were about to get back on the road.

"Ok Olivia, the next stop we make should be in my driveway. Just stick by me. You've done great so far. The first thing we can do when we get there is get some sleep. We can worry about unpacking later."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan to me."

After about two more hours of driving they pull up in a driveway.

Seth gets out of his car and Olivia follows him.

"This is it Olivia."

"Wow. This is nice."

"Yeah well I'm not John Cena so I can't afford a big mansion like home yet. I don't even know if I even wa t a house as big as John Cena, but anyway I hope it will be ok."

"It's perfect Seth. Keep in mind that I lived in a trailer park all my life so this is a huge step for me."

"Take a look around and let me know what you think."

Olivia did just that. She looked at the nice kitchen and living room area. There were three bedrooms in the house and two bathrooms.

"Hey Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"So you live here by yourself?"

"I didn't always... My parents used to live here, but they died in a car accident about a year ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok. My parents looked out for me. The house was paid for and I'm an only child so they left the house to me in their will. If they didn't I probably would be having a hard time right now."

"Well... why is it that John Cena has so much money. Why should he get paid so much, that's not fair. You work just as hard as he does if not harder."

"It's ok Olivia, John Cena has been in the WWE a lot longer than I have. This is only like my second year being in WWE. Don't worry about a thing. I told you before that money is not really an issue and that it's not the most important thing. So anyway like I said before, lets get some rest and then we can start unpacking."

"Ok, but it's going to take a while to get used to things."

"It will be fine...My home is your home now."

Olivia smiled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ok, lets get some rest."

It was five in the morning, but Olivia wasn't going to argue. After driving through the night, she needed the sleep. Seth did have three bedrooms but he would feel better having her sleep beside him and that's the way she liked it too. Olivia climbed in bed and finally got warm under the covers, Seth joined her shortly after.

"Good night sweetheart."

Olivia laughed a little.

"What?"

"It's five in the morning teddy bear."

Seth laughed. He still wasn't used to his nickname."

"Ok... good morning then."

They kissed and then finally fell asleep. Seth remembered that the last time they slept like this, Olivia woke up from a nightmare that almost became reality. It took Seth a little bit longer to fall asleep. He hoped that Olivia wouldn't have anymore nightmares about Ryan ever again, but he was worried that maybe Ryan had scarred her for life. He still felt like Olivia didn't trust him all the way. He watched her sleep peacefully and finally he was too tired to fight sleep anymore. He wrapped his arms around her like he was protecting her. He wanted to protect her in real life, and with his arms around her, he hoped to protect her from any nightmares she may have.

(To be continued.)


	13. Chapter 13

Not So Bad

Chapter Thirteen

Olivia woke up the next morning in Seth's warm arms. He had held her close while she slept, she liked this closeness between them. She woke up without having any nightmares and she felt safe laying in Seth's arms. She looked over at a clock, it was almost noon. They went to sleep at about five in the morning so they have at least had seven hours of sleep. She loved the warmth and comfort of being in his arms. She smiled and turned over to face him. He was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. She quietly and gently kissed his nose. She saw him smile before he opened his eyes. She was surprised when she realized that he was awake, he smiled at her and kissed her.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning, how long have you been awake?"

"Maybe five minutes. I felt you turn to face me, then I felt you kiss my nose."

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, Did I wake you?"

"No. Wow, I was really tired. It's almost noon."

"Yeah, but we did go to sleep at about five in the morning."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So how did you sleep?"

"Great. What was even better was that I woke up in your arms."

"So you didn't have any nightmares?"

"Not with you here to protect me."

Seth smiled and kissed her again. They get up and Olivia starts to unpack. Olivia is unpacking and is lost in her thoughts.

"I can't believe I'm really here. I was worried that maybe Seth would turn out like Ryan, but Seth is nothing like Ryan. Ryan really did some damage on me. He made it hard for me to trust anyone, it was almost hard for me to even love anyone ever again. Seth loves me... that's even more hard for me to believe. How does this even happen? Seth is just... the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Seth noticed how quiet Olivia was being and thought that was so unlike her.

"Is something wrong Olivia?"

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I just can't believe I'm really here with you. The last few days have been crazy. You told me that you love me. It's just unbelievable, like how does this happen? Why me?"

"I don't know how it happened, it's just one of those things that you can't control. Why you? I don't know. When I met you and decided to help you I had no idea that I would end up falling for you, but I did and I'm so happy that you are here with me. I just hope you're as happy here and I am to have you here."

"I couldn't be happier."

"So Olivia... You were talking about possibly wanting to be a part of WWE?"

"Yeah as a character maybe, not as a wrestler."

"I know. Don't worry about that, you're not going to be fighting anyone. Triple H is actually open to the idea of you being part of WWE. He called me a little while ago while you were unpacking and asked me to ask you what you thought."

"Oh wow! That is amazing. So you're saying I can have a job with WWE?"

"If that's what you want."

Olivia screamed out of excitement and literally jumped into Seth's arms and attacked him with kisses. She had only been in a WWE crowd once, but liked what she saw. WWE was really exciting but she was mainly excited because she would get to work with Seth. Everything in her life was turning around. She now had a job, a place to live, and a loving boyfriend. Seth laughed at her excitement.

"So I take that as a yes."

"Yes!"

Seth laughed and tried to calm her down.

"Ok Daniel Bryan... calm down."

Olivia laughed, but was confused. He had never said anything about Daniel Bryan and wasn't sure who he was.

"What? Daniel Bryan?"

"Oh yeah... I never told you about him. He's a guy that fans love. He says Yes! all the time. His fans are called the Yes Movement. He was even WWE Champion after this years Wrestlemania, but he got hurt and had to have several surgeries and give up his title. Then John Cena won it, then Brock Lesnar is the current champion and he won it from John Cena. John Cena almost won it back, but yours truly stopped him."

"I bet fans weren't happy about that."

"Except the anti-Cena fans. No one wanted to see John Cena win again. Not many people want Brock Lesnar as Champion either, but that's why I'm Mr. Money in the Bank. When the time is right, I will cash in my Money in the Bank contract and win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and prove to everyone once and for all what I've been saying all along, and that being that I am the future of the WWE. Of course I've made some enemies along the way... my ex-Shield members Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, now John Cena and Randy Orton. There are probably more people I'm leaving out. I'm not really a favorite in the WWE right now."

"What's going to happen when you return?"

"I don't know... Triple H wanted me to return as a good guy. This is going to be so weird, but we'll see what happens. It's so weird that all of the sudden parts of the WWE Universe love me again."

"It's because of what you did for me. Everyone thought that you were a selfish jerk that only cared about himself, but you were the only one that saved me from Ryan that night. That was real and I think part of the WWE Universe realizes that. Part of the WWE Universe is starting to realize that maybe you're not so bad after all. But anyway... how are you feeling? How is your side?"

"It's doing better. The stitches are still there and I'm not in as much pain."

"Well that's good. It even looks like it's healing up. So Triple H gave you a whole month off."

"Yeah just to make sure it heals up right and so I can gather my strength for when I return, plus he says I deserve it for all the hard work I've done this year."

"Yeah well... let's see how WWE does without you. I bet by the end of the month, the WWE Universe will be begging you to come back."

"Some people already have. People are very active on social media, I've already seen tweets and Facebook posts of plenty of people wanting me to come back, and unlike CM Punk who left and let down all of his fans I will come back, whether anyone wants me to or not."

Olivia didn't know much about WWE but she could tell that Seth was trying to be in character and got a laugh out of it.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah... it is going to be weird seeing you play a good guy. You play the bad guy role so well."

"It's definitely going to take some getting used to, but I think I can handle it."

The month went by faster than anyone thought it would. Seth healed up all the way and his stitches came out. Seth and Olivia would now be entering WWE together. Since Triple H turned Seth face, he would have to turn someone heel to balance everything out. Seth was the top heel at the time, who else was going to get heel heat? He still wasn't sure how the WWE Universe would react, but Seth was to address the WWE Universe when he came back. He would have a lot of people to answer to, and a lot of people that wanted to get their hands on him. Olivia was still to remain backstage. She kissed Seth good luck before his music hit. She would be watching backstage and would wait to see if WWE wanted her to go out there later on. Once his music hit, there was a mixed reaction, there were people that still chanted You Sold Out, but half of the crowd was actually behind him, and usually when someone is gone from WWE for a while, they usually get a big reaction when they return to WWE. Seth couldn't believe the reaction he was getting. He was sure it would be a mixed reaction, but it was a huge reaction since a lot of the WWE Universe actually missed seeing him. On the big screen, it showed Seth saving Olivia from Ryan and later on it showed Seth being taken by an ambulance from the court house to the hospital. The people that didn't know what was going on went silent while other people knew since things spread fast on social media. Seth still had some explaining to do. He grabbed a microphone and surprisingly after seeing the video on the screen people were actually quiet instead of chanting You Sold Out at him. Seth's music died down as he was about to speak, he couldn't believe how quiet the crowd was being.

"Wow... you guys are quiet... What's going on WWE Universe?"

The crowd roared back to life, some positive noise and some negative noise. They died down again when they saw that Seth was about to speak.

"You know what... It's great to be back in WWE. Things spread like crazy on social media, some things that are true, and some things that are not true, but after seeing the video footage some of you may already know what's going on while people who may not use social media may not have a clue. For those of you that don't use social media I'll explain in a minute. Let me just say that while I was out last month, I've had time to do a lot of thinking. I've had time to think about my career so far, about what I've done and what I want to do."

The people in the crowd still gave him mixed noise. At the moment he did not hear a single You Sold Out chant. He paused only for a moment to listen to the WWE Universe and then continued to speak.

"Anyway... I still have a bit of explaining to do... Some people may have no idea about what is going on. Well, that first video you saw was of me running through the audience after two people. The first of which is a young woman by the name of Olivia Owens and she is here tonight. Olivia..."

Olivia comes out in front of the WWE Universe. She is nervous, but doesn't let it show. She got a few cheers from the audience and a few people even whistled at her, but most people didn't know what to think about her. She gets in the ring with Seth and is not quite sure about what to do. No one really told her about what her role would be, but she just went along with whatever Seth was doing. Seth continued to speak as Olivia stood there in the ring with him.

"This is Olivia, she is the woman that was in the clip from Raw about a month ago. The man you saw with her was her ex-boyfriend Ryan. Olivia if you would... why don't you tell everyone why I came out to you that night. This is your story to tell."

Olivia grabbed the microphone from Seth and looked out into the crowd and took a breath before telling everyone what happened.

"Ok... So it was about a month ago, I was at my first WWE event. It was the first time I had ever heard of WWE and I thought it would be interesting to be here to see what it was like. Even though I didn't understand everything that was going on, I enjoyed that matches that I saw that night. What I didn't expect was for my ex-boyfriend Ryan to be there. He was a WWE fan and I guess he saw me so he came over to me. The reason why Ryan is my ex-boyfriend to start with... is because when I moved in with him he just changed... When I was eighteen my mom kicked me out, I didn't really have any friends or family members to help me so I was on my own. I found a job, but struggled to pay rent for a trailer. This is the life I lived for about six years, then about a year ago I met Ryan and he told me that he loved me and let me move in with him. Once I moved in with him, he started to change. He started drinking and when he got mad and when things didn't go his way he would take out his anger on me. He would verbally and sometimes physically abuse me. At one point I told him that I was going to leave him if he didn't change his ways. He would tell me he would change and I foolishly believed him. When I was going to leave one night... he beat me and even attacked me with a knife."

Olivia showed everyone the scars that she had on her wrists.

"He was very possessive over me. He thought that if he couldn't have me no one could. Then after he attacked me with a knife he threatened me that if I ever tried to break up with him that he would kill me. I was so afraid, but I knew I couldn't live like this anymore so one day while he was at work, I packed up everything I had and I was going to leave. I took a little bit too long packing and he got home right as I was going to leave. I ran to my car and got in before he got to me. I drove away as fast as I could and I heard him shouting at me. He told me that if he ever saw me again that he would kill me. I was so scared, I didn't want to stop driving. I was so afraid that maybe he was following me so that he could hunt me down and kill me. This is the interesting part. This is how I met Seth, I actually met him before that night on Raw. I found myself a few miles from New Orleans, that's the farthest I've ever traveled from home. I had to stop at a gas station, I was worried that Ryan might have followed me. He didn't, but I still ran into trouble... Maybe I was just a the wrong place at the wrong time. For a while, it was only me, the store owner and some other guy. I did tell you that I had all of my stuff in my car right? So anyway... the guy in the store robbed the store owner and needed to get away fast because he came in on foot. My car was really the only one around. When I found out he was going to steal my car I tried to fight him off, but he attacked me with a knife. Somehow I kicked the knife away, but then he started to beat me and chocking me."

Seth and Olivia looked around, the whole audience was into the story.

"The guy started chocking me and I was almost sure that I was going to die, but that was when Seth showed up and ran him off. Unfortunately... the guy was closer to my car than Seth was so he got away in my car with all of my stuff. Seth stayed with me until the ambulance showed up. Then I was sure that I had seen the last of him, but Seth showed up at the hospital and has been helping me get back on my feet ever since. The reason I was at Raw in the first place was because Seth thought that I need something to take my mind off of everything that happened and he thought that Raw would be the perfect thing since I had never heard of WWE before and had never been at a live WWE event. So that night I was at Raw and I happened to have been traveling with Seth so we had to go back to Miami, which is where I lived and where Ryan lived. Ryan was a WWE fan and unfortunately he was in the crowd that night. He didn't show up until it was time for Seth's match with Dean Ambrose. No one in the crowd did anything, they were either too into the match, or they simply didn't care. Ryan started taking me away against my will. I started screaming for help, but like I said... no one in the crowd did anything. I knew what Ryan was going to do. I saw the knife in his pocket. He was going to kill me as soon as he got me alone. The last thing I expect to happen was for Seth to come up through the crowd. He saw what was going on and ran after me. Ryan almost got away with me, but Seth stopped him at the top of the stairs. I somehow got out of his grip and I ran behind Seth. As Ryan was about to grab me again... Seth stopped him. He grabbed Ryan and put him through a table. I hoped it would have been the last time I would see Ryan, but I knew he was going to cause trouble. He threatened to sue WWE for what Seth did. The only way he wouldn't was if Seth was fired. Stephanie McMahon and Triple H surprisingly did not fire Seth, but Seth and I had to show up in court to take on Ryan in the court case."

Seth interrupts only for a minute.

"Now you will learn why I had to be carried out on a stretcher to the hospital."

"Ryan almost had the court case won, but he showed an edited video with only part of what happened that night on Raw. I showed the court the professional full WWE version of what happened on Raw and I told everyone in the court everything Ryan had done to me so the judge found him guilty and was going to have him locked up in prison."

The crowed cheered and clapped. They were glad Ryan was going to be punished for all he had done to Olivia.

"But you shouldn't cheer because something bad happened in that courtroom. WWE cameras were not allowed to go in to see what was going on with the court case. They only saw Seth being sent to the hospital. When Ryan was sentenced to prison, I couldn't be happier and I wanted to rub it in his face. I told him to have fun rotting in prison. I turned to walk away. What I didn't think about was what was about to happen next... Ryan had a knife at a live WWE event, but he also had in a knife at the court house. I turned to walk away and Ryan surely would have killed me if it wasn't for Seth... Seth saw Ryan was coming after me and Seth pushed me out of the way as the knife entered his side."

Seth didn't have a shirt on and the camera man zoomed in and people could clearly see the scar that was there that wasn't there before, which meant that everything that was being told was the truth.

"So... Seth has been out of action the last month because of me. He sacrificed his career, and even his life to save me. I feel like so much trouble... he saved me three times within a time period of two weeks. I couldn't be more thankful to Seth for all that he's done for me. Seth and the WWE have turned my life around."

The crowd cheer and clap as Olivia handed Seth back the microphone. They were cheering for Olivia for being brave enough for telling her story and they were cheering for Seth for all that he's done. Olivia had told the WWE Universe everything that had happened. The only thing she didn't tell them was about her relationship with Seth. After all, the WWE Universe didn't have to know everything. She wanted to keep their relationship between them.

"Thank you... So while I was out last month, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I know I can't take back what I've done... I Sold Out ok. I turned my back on my brothers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns because I was selfish, but hey... you guys us more now than we were together as The Shield. At some point we would have to move on and take on our solo careers. Olivia asked me once if I ever regret turning on Dean and Roman... Yeah... I do. I miss the brotherhood we had, we had each other's back."

Seth was going to continue, but The Shield's music, now Roman's music hit and Roman made his way down the stairs. The crowd went crazy seeing Roman. Seth didn't move, but once Roman got to the ring Seth saw the look on Roman's face and wanted to get out of the ring, but before Seth could leave the ring, Dean Ambrose's music hit and the crowd went crazy for him. He came down to the ring. Seth was trapped on both sides. He saw the look on Dean's face and he looked back at Roman. He was sure they had come to get their payback. He wasn't going to run, he was going to face it. He told Olivia to get out of the ring. The crowd was going crazy. Some people still wanted to see Roman and Dean get their payback while another part of the crowd wanted Seth to be safe. He had changed some people's view of him and they didn't want to see Seth get hurt. Olivia nervously looked on at Seth in the ring. Dean and Roman entered the ring and Seth nervously stared at both of them, but didn't run. He was sure that with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns out to get him in the ring at the same time that his days in the WWE were numbered.

(To be continued.)


	14. Chapter 14

Not So Bad

Chapter Fourteen

Seth was telling the WWE Universe that he has had a lot of time to think about what he has done in his career, he told them how he really felt about turning on his Shield brothers. The crowd went crazy when Roman Reigns came down to the ring. At first Seth wanted to stay in the ring and face the payback he was sure Roman was going to give him, but the look on Roman's face changed his mind. He was about to leave the ring when Dean Ambrose came down to the ring. Roman was on one side of the ring and now Dean Ambrose was now on the other side of the ring. Seth knew things were probably not going to end well for him so he told Olivia to get out of the ring. He didn't want her to be in the ring when Dean and Roman attacked him. He should have left the ring when he had the chance, he should have left when Roman's music hit, but he stayed in the ring. Then when Dean Ambrose came out, he knew it was too late. Seth wasn't involved with the Authority anymore so he was on his own. He honestly had no idea what was going to happen, but by the looks on Dean's and Roman's face, he was sure they came down to the ring to get their payback for Seth stabbing them in the back. At the time, Roman had just come back from an injury himself, and Dean was wrapping up his feud with Bray Wyatt. What surprised Seth was the fact that Dean and Roman didn't jump to attack him when he thought they would. Seth stared back at them nervously, if they did come to the ring to attack him, he was sure that if they got their hands on him that his days in WWE would be numbered. Dean and Roman both angrily stare at him, Seth had no where to run and no where to hide. He looked outside the ring to see where Olivia was. She was by the announce table looking at him concerned, could she really just stand by and watch as Dean and Roman tear him apart? So many thoughts were running through her head, but her and Seth were both surprised when they noticed that Dean and Roman both had microphones in their hands. Dean Ambrose was the first one to enter the ring, Roman shortly followed, but Dean Ambrose was the first one to speak.

"So here we are Seth... You're right back where we want you. What happened Seth, no J&J security to back you up? Aw... what's wrong Seth, isn't Big Show, Kane or anyone from The Authority going to come out and save you, or did you make "Daddy, Triple H" mad?"

Seth has a mic, but doesn't say anything because Roman cut him off.

"I think the real question is, who is going to get their hands on you first Seth, me, or Dean?"

The crowd was actually unsure about the situation because some opinions about Seth had been changed and now it looked like Dean and Roman were the bad guys in a two on one situation, but The Shield had surrounded people in a three on one situation plenty of times so in a way this was really ironic.

Dean continues to talk.

"You really expect us, or expect all of these people to believe that you've changed your ways, and that you regret turning your back on us? I don't think you did, but you're going to regret it, if you don't at this very moment. You're wondering what we're going to do to you. Give us one good reason why we shouldn't beat the crap out of you? No wait, there is no good reason, once we're finished with you here tonight, your career will be over. You expect us to believe that you regret turning on us because you missed the brotherhood we had. I don't believe that at all Seth... I think you're full of crap!"

Roman cut in again before Seth could say a word.

"Yeah... you're full of crap Seth, it was never a brotherhood. For me and Dean maybe it was, but you were only concerned about yourself. You chose your path, you stabbed us in the back, so Dean and I will take great pleasure... in breaking yours."

Seth finally cut in and said what he needed to say.

"Wait! Stop ok, just listen, look, I expected this... I knew no one was going to believe me, and who would? My trust was broken the night I turned my back on you guys, and Roman you're right. It was because I was only concerned about myself. Somehow I knew you guys were going to come out here, but I'm not going to run. I'm staying down here because I deserve this... I deserve whatever payback you guys want to dish out on me, I'm even risking my career, I know what you guys are capable of... you'll do it, you'll end my career, and who knows maybe even my life. I think the WWE Universe enjoyed the past few months of Dean Ambrose getting his hands on me, but I always got out because of The Authority. For months you guys have been waiting to get your hands on me, this is your chance. I'm not going to run, there is no where for me to run, and no one is going to come out and try to stop you."

Dean Ambrose was the one with the last word.

"What you don't seem to understand is, whether you're willing to do it or not, Roman and I are still going to beat the hell out of you!"

While this was going on in the ring, Olivia had so many thoughts going through her head.

"I can't let this happen. Dean and Roman could actually kill Seth. Seth has already done so much for me, I've got to do something for him. All I know was I'm supposed to be part of this story line somehow, not just talk about what's happened to me and Seth. Those are two other professional wrestlers in the ring, that wouldn't just tear apart Seth, but could hurt me too if I'm not careful... What am I thinking? I can't believe I'm doing this."

Right as Dean finished talking he and Roman dropped their microphones and were going to attack Seth, they stop when Olivia steps in front of Seth to guard him the best that she could. The crowd went crazy as she stepped in front of Seth, he still had a mic in his hand.

"Olivia what are you doing? I told you to get out of the ring, it's not safe in here for you, you're not even a wrestler."

Olivia took the mic from Seth.

"No Seth, I don't care... I can't let this happen to you. I'm not going anywhere, if you guys want to get to Seth, you're going to have to go through me first."

Olivia was so scared, but she had to do something, she couldn't just watch them attack Seth. She knew it wasn't the wisest decision to step in between two wrestlers that wanted to tear Seth apart, but this crazy thing called love made her do it anyway. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns actually got a chuckle out of this. Dean Ambrose picked up the mic again.

"Oh... so this pretty little lady's name is Olivia... The famous Olivia that we've heard so much about. Really Seth... is this what you've come to? You're willing to go so low as to hide behind a woman?"

Roman interrupted.

"I hate to break it to you baby girl... but what makes you think you can stop us from getting our hands on Seth? I hate to break your heart, but it's like I said before... Seth stabbed us in the back, so we're going to break his."

Olivia wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She couldn't protect Seth, she couldn't even protect herself. What happened next surprised everyone. The lights in the arena went out, and just outside the ring there was a light... a lantern to be exact. The same smokey lantern that belonged to Bray Wyatt. Dean Ambrose turned around and saw the lantern and realized that maybe this feud with Bray Wyatt wasn't over. What was even more surprising was the fact that Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were once again at Bray's side. They were "set free", but appeared next to Bray anyway. Olivia and the three men in the ring directed their attention to the three men outside the ring. Laughter could be heard coming from Bray. The Wyatt Family made their way up to the ring and stared at the former Shield members and Olivia in the ring. Seth still had not left the ring, but Olivia did and made her way back over to the announce table. Everyone wanted to know why The Wyatt Family were back together and why they were out there as they were sure Dean and Roman were going to get their hands on Seth. As The Wyatt Family came out, Seth somehow convinced Olivia to leave the ring. This was a mistake because The Wyatt Family started making their way over to her. Seth was starting to put things together, Triple H said that he would have to turn someone heel now that Seth was face. What Triple H did was reunite The Wyatt Family. The crowd was loving this since The Wyatt Family and The Shield had fought each other in the past, but were still confused and wondered if Dean and Roman were going to get their hands on Seth. Seth was still unsure about what Dean and Roman were going to do, but was even more concerned about the entire Wyatt Family being near Olivia. Dean and Roman still didn't trust Seth, but if there was anyone they hated and didn't trust more, it was Bray Wyatt, they were even concerned about Olivia. Olivia realized that she was being surrounded, she nervously looked at each member of The Wyatt Family as they came closer. Bray had a mic in his hand.

"Well hello... You must be Olivia, I'm Bray Wyatt."

Bray grabbed her hand and kissed it, then he put a hand on her face, this enraged Seth, he still had a mic in his hand.

"You stay away from her Bray Wyatt!, Don't you dare touch her!"

Seth didn't care what Dean or Roman did at this point, he had to get to Olivia before Bray hurt her, he knew what Bray Wyatt was capable of and was not going to let him hurt her. Seth ran to get out of the ring when Bray spoke again. He grabbed Olivia by her hair.

"Be careful Seth Rollins... we wouldn't want anything to happen to pretty little Olivia now would we? Besides... shouldn't you be more worried about your career being ended by your so called brothers?"

Dean and Roman had not stopped Seth from leaving the ring, but now were at his side. Seth wasn't sure what was going to happen to him or Olivia, but things at the moment did not look good. Dean and Roman looked at each other and shook their heads, then looked back at The Wyatt Family. Bray laughed at the situation Seth was in, but his laughter soon ended when Seth jumped at him, causing him to drop the mic and release Olivia. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper came after Seth, but were stopped when Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns went after them. This caused the crowd to go crazy. Olivia ran up towards the entrance ramp as the six men fought each other at ringside. Once Olivia got up to the entrance ramp, the lights came back on and Triple H's music hit. All of the men that were fighting stopped when they heard Triple H's music. The crowd went crazy and wondered what the COO was going to do about the situation.

(To be continued.)


	15. Chapter 15

Not So Bad

Chapter Fifteen

Olivia was terrified... She was being surrounded by The Wyatt Family. Bray kisses her hand and touches her face. Seth was enraged at this, he didn't want anyone touching her. The next thing Olivia knew, she was being held like a hostage, but was released when Seth jumped at Bray. Seth told her to run, but he didn't really have to tell her because that's what she did anyway. The lights came back on as she ran to the entrance area and watched the six men fight each other. Then everyone stopped what they were doing when Triple H came out.

"Stop this right now! I will not have this show start with chaos... Instead, I think I will do something that I think the WWE Universe would like. You've seen it once before, but what better way to start off Raw than by having The Shield and The Wyatt Family face each other? Now I know... Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, you guys don't exactly trust Seth, but the three of you seemed to be working together perfectly in fighting The Wyatts. Get a referee out here, this match starts now."

The WWE Universe went crazy, the one thing a lot of people have been wanting to happen was for The Shield to reunite. The Wyatt Family is also a popular faction, and were disappointed when Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were "Set Free." At Elimination Chamber, the crowd was split in half, it seemed like half the crowd cheered for The Shield while the other half cheered for The Wyatt Family. This match between The Shield and Wyatts would be like World War II. Olivia was also interested in this match so she sat down at the commentary table. JBL offered her a headset and she put them on, Micheal Cole welcomed her.

"Olivia... welcome, tonight is your first night on Raw. You went into great detail about your past relationship and how Seth has been there for you. For the longest time everyone has seen Seth Rollins as a selfish Sellout, but tonight I'm seeing a different Seth Rollins. I think you've changed him."

"Oh well he said he had been doing some thinking while he was hurt. I don't think I changed him, I think he realized he was wrong and wanted to make things right again. He was even willing to let Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns punish him... I just couldn't let that happen. I already told everyone what Seth has done for me."

"Ok, but why are you here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to tell everyone what kind of guy Seth really is. Just because he may have turned his back on his Shield brothers, that doesn't mean everyone has to hate him. Seth is a good guy, if he was really as selfish as everyone says he is, he wouldn't have even stepped in to help me the first night we met. If he only cared about himself, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yes well, things certainly seem uncomfortable there for a moment when The Wyatt Family came out and surrounded you."

"Yeah... that was a terrifying experience, but Seth was there for me like I knew he would be."

While Olivia was busy with commentary, the match with The Shield and Wyatt Family started. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns still were not sure that they could trust Seth, but Triple H put them together anyway. Seth was still unsure about if he could depend on Dean or Roman. Seth started the match against Erick Rowan, the crowd was chanting Lets go Wyatts, and Lets go Shield. It seemed almost like the crowd was evenly split, but it sounded like there were slightly more people cheering for The Shield. Erick Rowan was slowly growing in popularity, but the crowd was mainly behind Seth and the crowd later started chanting Lets go Rollins. Seth was mainly in control and he went to the top rope. once he jumped he got a big boot to the face, but he still managed to knock Erick down. Seth knew he had to make a tag, but he wasn't sure if Dean and Roman would actually tag him. He crawled over to them and were surprised to see that they held out their hands for the tag. At the same time on the other side of the ring, Erick was making his way over to his partners. Seth tagged in Roman and Erick tagged in Luke. The crowd mainly cheered when Roman got the tag. So Seth knew he could count on Dean and Roman for this match, but would they trust him? Did they think that he would leave him during the match?

During The Shield's few arguments during their first Wyatt feud Seth walked away because The Shield was not on the same page. While Seth was catching his breath on the outside, Bray came charging at Dean Ambrose and knocked him off the ring apron. This left Roman to take on the entire Wyatt Family on his own. Erick Rowan got back in the ring and joined in the attack on Roman. The crowd started to boo and Roman was getting beat down pretty bad until Dean and Seth both jump in the ring and even the odds, throwing The Wyatts out of the ring, this got cheers from the crowd. The referee tried to get control of the match. Dean and Seth helped up Roman and they stare down The Wyatts. Olivia was still at ringside and froze when she saw Bray look right at her. He laughed and noticed the fear in her eyes before returning back to his spot to wait for his tag. Luke tagged in Bray and Roman tagged in Dean. The crowd went crazy because the Ambrose, Wyatt feud had not been over that long and were excited to see Dean and Bray going at it again. At some point Dean got the upper hand and went for the pin, but was stopped when Luke and Erick broke the pin. Then they went to attack Dean. Seth and Roman gathered up all the energy they had and stormed into the ring to help.

Dean was thrown out of the ring by Bray, Luke hit a massive clothesline on Roman, and Erick Rowan snuck in the ring with a chair and hit Seth with it while his back was turned, which was ironic in a way since Seth Rollins attacked Dean and Roman with a chair when he turned on them. The ref called for a disqualification and Luke and Erick continied their attack on Seth. Dean and Roman were out on the opposite side of the ring and Bray made his way over to Olivia. Erick and Luke were holding Seth so that he couldn't move. Olivia got up from the announce table and was going to run the other way, but the lights went out for only a moment and Bray caught up with her and grabbed her in his arms and started dragging her away up towards the entrance. Seth had got beat down by Luke and Erick, but noticed that Olivia was being dragged off by Bray. Seth struggled to get free, but the more he struggled, the tighter grip Luke and Erick had on him. Olivia struggled and tried to get free, but Bray grabbed her by her hair and he grabbed a mic. He noticed Dean and Roman on the ground on the outside and Seth being held in place by Luke and Erick. Bray started laughing at the sight before him.

"Isn't this funny? That's right Shield... Seth Rollins is not your enemy, It's funny how this night started out, Seth Rollins trying to convince everyone that he's changed, he wants his brothers back, but all they wanted to do was hurt you. If it wasn't for Triple H, there would be no Shield reunion. Three men that were brothers, turned enemies join forces to try to defeat a bigger enemy. It's funny Seth... you've always been there for Olivia, and tonight she has even tried to be there for you, but look at you now Seth... you promised to protect her, but there is nothing that you can do. All you can do is watch and wonder what I'm going to do."

Olivia was being dragged away against her will, but she was also worried about what would happen to Seth.

"Seth!"

Seth and everyone else watched as Bray kissed her. Seth was enraged and fought more once he saw Bray kiss her. Bray took the mic laughing again.

"Don't do anything you'll regret... I would hate for anything to happen to pretty little Olivia. How do you expect to protect her when you can't even protect yourself?"

After Bray said that Luke hit Seth with a massive clothesline and left him laying in the ring. Once Erick and Luke left the ring, Seth moved only a little bit and looked at the screen as he saw Bray hit Olivia with Sister Abigail. After that, The Wyatt Family and Olivia disappeared. Seth could hardly move, but everyone saw this emotional side to Seth that they thought they would never see. Seth was yelling for Olivia, he was in the ring crying over her. Not everyone understood why Seth was so emotional, but Olivia kept their new relationship between them. Seth had failed her... Bray had put his hands on her and took her away and there wasn't anything that he could do about it. Dean and Roman fianlly stirred on the ground on the outside and noticed Seth in the ring. The looked around and noticed that Olivia was gone and that The Wyatts must have taken her.

(To be continued.)


	16. Chapter 16

Not So Bad

Chapter Sixteen

Seth struggled to try to get free, he was enraged at what was going on. Bray Wyatt had Olivia and was dragging her away by her hair. Bray Wyatt had a mic in his hand and started laughing.

"What's the matter Seth, can't you protect her? Can't you protect sweet little Olivia? No... you can't even protect yourself. I see you struggling, but don't do anything you'll regret. I want you to watch... I want you to see this."

Luke and Erick held him tighter because they knew what Bray was going to do. Bray had Olivia by the hair and he pulled her into a kiss. Seth was so enraged that he almost broke free of their grip, but that was when Luke took matters into his own hands. Just like he did Roman, he hit Seth with a massive clothesline. This didn't knock Seth out, but he couldn't move. Luke and Erick left the ring and walked up to Bray. Bray noticed that Seth could still see what was going on and wanted to have a little fun. Bray held Olivia tight and then hit her with Sister Abigail. Seth was still in the ring trying to crawl towards them. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he saw her lying in the ground.

"No!... Olivia!"

Once Seth pulled himself up out of the ring, the lights went out for a second before The Wyatts, and Olivia disappeared. Dean and Roman were stirring on the ground and they saw the part when Bray hit Olivia with Sister Abigail and they saw how Seth reacted. Seth didn't know what to do, he was slightly embarrassed as he realized that he had tears going down his face. Seth wasn't told about what was going to happen. He couldn't protect Olivia like he always said he would, he didn't know that Olivia was going to be taken away from him. He failed her, he was disappointed in himself for letting her down, and he had no idea what was going to happen to her. Seth held his head down as he went to the locker room. What he didn't expect was for Dean and Roman to follow him. At first Seth was alone in the locker room and he had a towel and he was wiping the sweat from his body, but at some point started to break down from thinking about Olivia. Dean and Roman walked in and saw Seth breakdown, they had never seen him like this and thought that maybe Seth has changed. Olivia must really mean something to him, Dean was the first one to talk.

"Hey Seth... are you just going to sit there crying like a woman, or are we going to go look for yours? Look at you Seth... Olivia must really mean something to you... why else would you legit cry over her?"

"You guys don't know what we've been through. I swear I almost got killed by her ex just to protect her, but I can't protect her from The Wyat Family? I'm a failure alright!... I let her down."

It was Roman's turn to step in.

"So what, you're just going to give up? That's not the Seth we know. Yes you failed, but you shouldn't let that stop you. When you fall, you should get right back up. Yeah you let her down, but now it's time to make it up to her."

"Why do you guys care all of a sudden? If I remember correctly you guys wanted to tear me apart about thirty minutes ago. Why would you guys care about me, or about Olivia?"

Roman speaks up.

"Because you have changed Seth. You're not the Sell Out we thought you were. Olivia has changed you for the better. She's made you a better man, and to see that you care about her instead of yourself... well you've earned my respect back."

Roman held his hand out, Seth shook it for a second before Roman pulled him into a bro hug.

"We'll find her Seth, then we'll take out some Wyatts."

Roman and Seth looked over to Dean. Seth wondered what Dean was going to do.

"Dean? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that maybe I'm an idiot for wanting to trust you again... but you did stick with us when we were fighting The Wyatts. I thought for sure that you would ditch the minute we got in trouble, but you didn't. Well... I wanted to kick your ass, but if you ask me, I think The Wyatts did a pretty good job of that. Of course Roman and I kind of got put in our place too, but anyway, you stuck with us, and now you have someone else you're fighting for. You're fighting for her. So... you're pretty cool in my book."

Roman held out his hand in a fist.

"So what do you say guys? Believe in The Shield?"

Dean and Seth both stuck out their fists beside his. Seth spoke up.

"Yeah man... Believe in The Shield."

The whole segment was being filmed and the crowd went crazy when they realized that The Shield were officially back together.

Raw still had a few other matches that had to go on, but later on The Shield showed up on camera to cut a promo directed towards The Wyatt Family. Seth was the one that did most of the talking.

"Bray Wyatt! You decide that you were going to put your "family" back together and attack me... you came out there and attacked Olivia and thought I wasn't going to do anything about it? When Triple H first put us back together, I didn't think it would work. After all, Dean and Roman did want to tear me apart earlier, but we stuck together through that match, if it didn't end in disqualification, I guarantee you Wyatts that we would prove why we are the most dominant team in the WWE. I guess we all realized that even though we still weren't quite getting along that there was one person that we all hate and don't trust more than each other and that's Bray Wyatt. Well it's official... we're all back in our Shield swatt gear. It's official, The Shield is back! I'm throwing out another challenge to you Wyatts. You made this personal Bray Wyatt, when you put your hands on Olivia. If the three of your are man enough, we dare you to show up in the ring. We're back to serving justice."

The Wyatts and Olivia were watching backstage. Luke and Erick were holding Olivia tight. Olivia listened to every word Seth was saying.

"At time during this match there was still hesitation in our minds about whether or not The Shield were on the same page. Now the answer is yes. Wyatts... why don't you come back down to the ring. Now that we're on the same page again we won't hesitate when we kick your asses. You crossed the line when you put your hands on Olivia. I hope you're watching. Olivia... I'm coming for you sweetheart. Believe that!... and Believe in The Shield!"

(To be continued.)


	17. Chapter 17

Not So Bad

Chapter Seventeen

The Wyatt Family and Olivia were somewhere backstage in a dark room, they were watching the promo Seth was giving. Olivia smiled when Seth said that he was coming for her. Bray saw the smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy? I think you would be much safer with us sweetheart."

Olivia was slightly upset with him calling her sweetheart.

"Don't call me that! Only Seth can call me that, you don't even know me."

"I think I do now... you were out there telling the world what your life has been like. Believe me, I know you better than you think. What I don't seem to understand is why you would want to go back with him. He already failed to protect you once, and surely it won't be the last time. Your safety is guaranteed with us Olivia."

"Everything was fine until you showed up. I'm happier with Seth, he understands me."

"Or so you think. I know what it's like to constantly look over your shoulder and wonder if you will ever really feel safe. He could never understand you like I do."

"But I love him, and he loves me."

"Does he really love you Olivia, or does he feel sorry for you?"

When Seth first started helping her out he even said that he did feel a little sorry for her, but with all the time they've spent together, something else formed between them.

"He loves me... I know he does. Why else would he break down like he did?"

"I guess I see your point, but I really think you should reconsider. I really think you should stay with us. Well... you're kind of tied to a chair so you don't really have a choice. If The Shield want to start a new war, so be it. I really hate to do this since you're so pretty, but war is pain, and suffering, even innocent people have to pay the price sometimes. If Seth really loved you, he would have been here to protect you from we're about to do to you."

Olivia wasn't quite sure what he was talking about at first but found out when he hit her in the face. Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan joined the attack. They ripped at part of her clothes and left marks on her arms. She was still tied to the chair and couldn't do anything. The light was dim in the room, but Bray could see that she had a red mark around her eye. Later on, it would turn into a black eye. She was hit so hard that the red marks on her arms and legs would later on be black and purple bruises. Bray hit her so hard in the face that there was a cut on her bottom lip and it was bleeding. Olivia screamed and cried, but no one seemed to hear her. The worst was yet to come, after they were done with most of their beat down, Bray kissed her on her lips even though they were bleeding. All of this was just torture to Olivia, not only was she being physically abused, but also mentally and emotionally abused. She thought that all of this was behind her, but once again trouble found her. Was she just doomed to live this life forever and never escape the abuse? After that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan threw her down on the ground. She was still tied to the chair so they started kicking her in the stomach. She couldn't yell anymore, and it became a struggle just to breathe. She cried silently and hoped that it would be over soon. She just wanted it to end, she wanted Seth and the rest of The Shield to find her, but if they didn't, she just wanted to die. She didn't think she could put up with the physical and emotional abuse anymore. Finally Bray pulled Luke and Erick back.

"Ok boys... I think we've done enough for now. I think it's about time we go out to the ring and accept the challenge from The Shield. Aw... Olivia you look terrible. What would Seth think of you when he sees you? That is of course if he ever finds you, which he won't. You're not going anywhere Olivia, no one is going to come find you, and no one is going to come save you. But don't worry too much Olivia, we'll be back for you later, and then we'll continue where we left off."

Bray made sure to lock the door so no one found her. Olivia was tied to a chair so she couldn't do much of anything to try to escape. She couldn't really move either, she was in too much pain. Bray had the door locked and turned off all the lights. She was left all alone in that room. She was still on the ground after she was thrown to the ground. She was still trying to catch her breath. She began wondering if the abuse she suffered from Ryan was as bad as what she just suffered. Ryan was one person, she had just been attacked by three very large men. She had been kicked in the stomach multiple times. Her body ached all over, but mostly her face. She was sure her lip was still bleeding. She had yelled and cried for help earlier, but no one seemed to hear, or didn't care to help so she thought that yelling for help would be pointless. As she lay in pain alone in the dark all she could do was breathe, cry, and hope that someone would find her before The Wyatt Family came back. She wondered if maybe Bray was right. Did Seth really love her? Why would he let something like this happen to her? As she thought about Seth she thought about the first time he told her that he loved her. He had left his hospital bed to stop her from leaving. She thought about the first kiss they shared and all she wanted was to be in his arms again. She cried as she said his name.

"Seth..."

She didn't know what else to do. All she could think of to do was try to sleep. She knew The Wyatts were going to come back. She wanted to close her eyes and try to erase what just happened. She hoped that when she woke up it would just be a nightmare and that she would wake up in Seth's arms. Meanwhile The Shield were in the ring. They were told that The Wyatts had accepted their challenge. Seth wanted to be the one to start the match, he didn't like any member of The Wyatt Family, but Bray was the leader, and the mastermind behind the abduction of Olivia. Of course Bray wasn't willing to start the match, Luke Harper started the match and attacked Seth first with a big boot. Bray was the master of the mind games. Later on it was a similar scene as before, Dean and Roman were outside the ring and at the time Seth was struggling for control of the match. Once Bray was sure that he could take control of the match, he tagged himself in and started the attack. There was a lot going on over at the commentary table. Michael Cole was the main one speaking.

"Now here comes Bray Wyatt. As of tonight, he has really made things personal with Seth Rollins. He kissed Olivia, hit her with Sister Abigail, and then took her away. Ever since then Seth has been an emotional wreck."

Back in the ring Bray was having fun with Seth.

"Come on Seth! Get up! You're weak! This woman Olivia... look how weak she makes you. You cried for her, a real man doesn't cry over a woman. Search all you want, you'll never find her."

Bray took a piece of her shirt that was ripped out of his pocket and threw it down for Seth to see.

"You failed her, you couldn't even protect her from me, but don't worry... I'll take good care of you're pretty little sweetheart Olivia."

Seth saw the ripped piece of her shirt and was filled with rage. Seth jumped up and jumped at Bray hitting him in the face with hard punches. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan go to pull Seth off Bray, but were met with Dean and Roman. Dean ran at Erick and hit him with a drop kick and sent him over the ropes out of the ring. Roman hit Luke Harper with a spear and Luke rolled out of the ring grabbing at his ribs. The ref lost control and ended up disqualifying Seth for losing his cool. Dean and Roman saw how angry Seth was and had to pull him off Bray.

"Dean, Roman... let me go. He hurt Olivia... I know he did."

Roman held Seth back and spoke up.

"Ok I get it... I think we owned The Wyatts, now is you're chance to go find her."

Seth calmed down a little, or at least made it look like he was calming down.

"You're right... but first..."

Seth moved past Roman and ran at Bray again. Bray was trying to get up, but that was when Seth hit him with a huge curb stomp. He leaned down to Bray and grabbed him by the collar or his shirt and looked at him dead in the eyes as he spoke full of rage.

"Where... is...Olivia!"

Bray only laughed before he replied.

"You'll never find her."

Bray laughed for a moment before Seth curb stomped him again silencing the laughter. The crowd cheered at Seth, but Seth was more concerned with finding Olivia. Seth was the first out of the ring and Dean and Roman followed. They were going to help him find Olivia. They all agreed that it would be easier to split up to look for her. The arena they were at was a huge arena, there was a lot of ground to cover, but they were sure that she would be somewhere in the general backstage area. They searched many different rooms only to find them empty or not to find that Olivia was not there. After searching through five different rooms Seth was starting to lose hope. He was thinking that maybe The Wyatts had re-located her and that he would never find her. For all he knew she may not even be at the arena. Seth sat down somewhere and felt like giving up. Dean was down the hall so he didn't see Seth, but Roman came out of a room and noticed Seth sitting around.

"She wasn't in there."

"I'm never going to find her am I? She's probably not even at the arena. I'm never going to see her again."

"Come on Seth... you can't give up. She's counting on you. You said you thought maybe Bray hurt Olivia."

"He did... I know he did. He showed me part of her shirt that he ripped off."

"Ok... so are you really telling me that you're going to give up looking for her? If you give up, Bray wins."

There were not many places left to look, but there were about four other doors down a different hallway. On the inside of one of those rooms, Olivia woke up still unable to move she heard voices coming towards her. There were tears running down her face, she was still in pain from where The Wyatt Family had beat her before. She was sure they were coming back. One the other side of the door Seth was trying to get in. None of the other doors were locked.

"Hey... the door is locked, Roman help me out."

Seth and Roman together were powerful men, they worked together to kick the door in. The door exploded open as light entered the room, a scream was heard from the inside.

"No! Please don't hurt me!"

A bright light entered the room and she looked away from the door as it flew open. She didn't see who was at the door. She cried as she was sure she was going to be beaten again. She only looked up when she heard Seth call her name.

"Olivia..."

She was shaking, but the shaking stopped when she heard his voice and looked up at him.

"Seth..."

Dean Ambrose found his way down the hallway and caught up with Seth and Roman. The three of them approached Olivia. Dean and Roman were mainly watching to make sure The Wyatts didn't show up while they were taking care of Olivia. Seth finally got Olivia untied from the chair and helped her up. The first thing he saw when he found her was her face. He could now see the black eye that she had. He could tell that her lip had been bleeding, but wasn't anymore. Roman turned on the light in the room and they saw her ripped clothes and the newly forming bruises that were on her arms and legs. Seth almost wanted to cry at the sight of her. How could he have let this happen? He was also so glad that he had her again. He gently took her hand and spoke to her.

"Come on Olivia... lets get out of here. Lets have a doctor look at you."

Before they could even leave the room, it was like Olivia almost jumped into Seth's arms. She couldn't help but cry after everything she's been through. Seth didn't know what The Wyatts did to her yet, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was Olivia, she needed him. She clung to him and hugged him tight as she cried, and she didn't care that Roman and Dean saw her. They saw this and left them alone and continued watch outside the room. Seth wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to hug her tight and never let her go again, but he knew she was in pain so he couldn't hug her tight. He wanted to make Bray pay for everything he's done to Olivia. He wanted him to suffer the way she suffered. He would worry about that later, right now she needed him. She calmed down as he held his hand on the back of her head and the other hand rubbing up and down her back. She looked up at him and he took one of his hands and went to wipe the tears from her eyes. He only touched one side of her face since he could clearly see that she had a black eye. He saw her busted up lip and knew he couldn't really kiss her there so he kissed her on her forehead. He just held her as he tried to comfort her. Finally after what seemed like five minutes, they finally left the room to let a doctor try to take care of her. There were other WWE superstars that needed to be looked at, so they had to wait for a while. Olivia still was shaken up over what happened. Dean and Roman followed Seth and Olivia to the trainer's room. Seth still had to hold Olivia and talk to her to calm her down.

"It's ok... He's not coming back. I'm not going to let him touch you ever again. This time I'm not alone..."

Roman spoke up.

"That's right baby girl... we hate The Wyatts as much as anyone else does, but Bray crossed a line. The Shield is back Olivia... no pun intended, but we are here to shield you from whatever comes your way. I may not know you very much about you, but I'm with Seth. We're going to stick together."

Seth wasn't sure about what to think about Roman calling Olivia baby girl, but Roman called every girl that. This was not the time to get jealous. He knew that if The Wyatt Family was involved that he would need all the help he could get. Now it was Dean's turn to speak.

"Yeah... I've had my problems with Bray Wyatt. I could be useful. It's hard to know what a guy like Bray Wyatt is going to do, but I think I know him well enough. I've even out crazied him a few times. So Seth... I know we've had out problems in the past, but you know me more than anyone. You know I can play mind games. If it's revenge you want on Bray Wyatt, follow my lead."

"When the time is right, I'll take you up on that offer Ambrose, but right now I need to take care of Olivia."

Roman and Dean would still travel together even after The Shield ended. Roman spoke up to Seth.

"Hey Seth... would you and Olivia like to travel with us?"

"I think it would be a good idea. We should stick together so we can watch out for The Wyatts. What do you think Olivia?"

Olivia agreed and shook her head. It would take some getting used to traveling with all three members of The Shield since she didn't know much about Dean or Roman. Seth had told her about how the three of them were once like brothers, maybe they could be like that again. The only thing is now it would be hard to be alone with Seth. The doctor checked on Olivia, there wasn't really much he could do since most of the damage done was bruises and a black eye. The doctor checked her ribs, she had been kicked in the stomach, and ribs area. The only thing the doctor could do was wrap up her ribs and give her something to take for the pain. Olivia's clothes were still ripped from the attack. One of the divas had an extra pair of pants that Olivia could fit, Seth gave Olivia the shirt off his back and the diva that gave her the pants helped her to the bathroom where she could change out of her ripped outfit. The Shield's work for the night was done and everyone at the end of Raw found out that Olivia was attacked by The Wyatt Family. Olivia was in so much pain that she could hardly walk. Seth hated to see Olivia in pain.

"Hey Olivia... you can hardly walk. Let me carry you."

Olivia didn't say anything, but let Seth carry her. Olivia had bruises al over her body so he had to be really careful where he put his hands. When they finally got to the car, Dean and Roman focused on getting their stuff in the back. Seth put Olivia on her feet for just a moment to open the back door and then helped her get in. Seth sat in the back seat with her while Roman drove and Dean sat in the front seat. Olivia was tired and leaned her head on Seth's shoulder, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Roman drove for a few hours to the next city they would have Smackdown and then drove up to a hotel. Dean and Roman got their stuff and checked in. Seth didn't want to wake Olivia up, but he probably would if had to get out of the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and slowly tried to move, but ended up waking Olivia anyway.

"Seth... where are we?"

"We are at a hotel. We are in Atlanta for Smackdown. Stay right there and I will come to the other side of the car and help you out."

Roman came back out and saw Seth helping out Olivia.

"Hey Seth... I got us three different rooms. One for me, one for Dean, and one for you and Olivia."

"Ok. Thanks."

It almost seemed weird that The Shield was back together, but Seth hoped that once the trust issues passed that they can be like brothers again. Seth was glad that he and Olivia got their separate rooms. They would get to spend much needed time together alone. Seth didn't ask her before when Dean and Roman were around, but he wanted to know everything that happened to Olivia. This was something that he would find out later. Right now Olivia was hurt, and tired, and probably didn't want to talk about it. Roman had to open the door for them and Seth walked Olivia to a bed and gently set her in the bed and covered her up. After about five minutes, Seth joined her. She was already asleep, he wasn't sure about whether or not he should wrap his arms around her or not since she was hurt. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. He had guilt in his mind and heart about what happened to Olivia. Now that he had Dean and Roman with him, he felt like he could protect Olivia not better than when he was alone. He couldn't sleep after what happened to Olivia. He was going to stay up through the night to make sure everything was ok. He was sure that after what happened to her that she would surely have a nightmare and he wanted to be there to help calm her down if she did have a nightmare. He wanted to stay up to protect her from any possible threats that could come through their hotel room. The position she was in was uncomfortable so she rolled over and was now facing him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her or kiss her lips, but her lips were slightly swollen from being hit in the face, and she had bruises everywhere and he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't care if she was asleep or not, he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, then he leaned down to her ear and whispered that he loved her in her ear. He did what he said he was going to do. He stayed up through the night and watched over her to make sure nothing happened.

(To be continued.)


	18. Chapter 18

Not So Bad

Chapter Eighteen

Seth was exhaused, he had stayed up the whole night to watch Olivia. He knew that unless he got some sleep that he wouldn't perform very well for Smackdown, but how could he sleep after what happened to Olivia. It was eight thirty in the morning when Olivia finally woke up, she had slept better than she thought she would. Seth was on his phone playing a game when he heard Olivia roll over to face him. She opened her eyes and saw Seth on his phone. It was still early in the morning, but her voice wasn't very clear.

"Seth... you're awake already?"

"Oh... hey sweetheart, yeah... sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."

"Oh you didn't wake me. I'm just surprised that you're awake already."

"Well... I didn't sleep very well."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... I just had a lot on my mind I guess."

Olivia frowned, she was sure that he was thinking about her and all of the trouble she's put him through She noticed how tired he looked and knew that he must have stayed up all night.

"You stayed up all night didn't you?"

"Yeah... I did."

"Why? You really need your rest."

"I just couldn't sleep. I feel bad about what happened to you Olivia. Also things just didn't seem right between us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since I found you, we haven't exactly talked about what happened."

"I was tired and scared. I really didn't want to talk about it last night, and I still don't want to talk about it."

"I know it's not an easy thing to talk about, but please Olivia... tell me what happened. Did they... touch you somewhere they shouldn't have? Your clothes were ripped."

"No... they didn't touch me anywhere inapproprite, but they probably would have. Ok... I'll tell you what happened. Bray had me tied to a chair, we were listening to your promo and once it was over he started saying things like I would be safer with them, and said that if I returned back to you that it wouldn't be the last time that you failed to protect me. Then he told me that you didn't really love me and that you only felt sorry for me. Then he said that if you loved me that you would have been there to stop this from happening. That was when he hit me in the face, that's how I got this black eye and busted lip. Luke and Erick hit me everywhere else which explains all the bruises. To me, the worst part was when my mouth started bleeding, but even though it was bleeding... Bray kissed me."

"Wait... he kissed you?!"

"Yeah."

Olivia could tell that he was getting upset. Seth couldn't wait to get his hands on Bray to make him pay for what he did to Olivia.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't want him to kiss me, but there was nothing that I could do. I felt like I betrayed you. At some point someone threw me down in the floor while I was still tied to the chair and that was when Luke and Erick started kicking me in the stomach and rib area. I looked up at Bray for a moment and he had a twisted smile on his face. I had been crying out for help, but no one seemed to hear me, or no one was going to do anything. I struggled just to breathe and I thought for sure that I was going to die. Bray at some point finally told them to stop, I guess because they were going to go down to the ring, but he said that they would come back later to continue where they left off. That was when he locked the door and turned off all of the lights. I had never felt so helpless. I sat there just trying to breathe while I was in pain and I was crying. I kept thinking about you and I thought that I would never see you again. I really don't know what is worse at this point... the abuse I suffered from Ryan, or from The Wyatt Family. Right now I would say The Wyatt Family because there are three of them. I was just so upset last night, Bray said that he would be coming back later so when you finally found me I screamed and cried because I thought you were him for a moment, but that was because I didn't even want to look towards the door. I'm still just so scared... scared that he will find me again. I don't think I'll ever be safe. I thought I was safe... Once Ryan got shot in the head, I thought that my days of abuse were behind me, but now I'm still stuck wondering where the next threat will be coming from."

"Nowhere... I didn't expect that Bray Wyatt would come out. I was more concerned about Roman and Dean getting their payback on me. So because I was more worried about Roman and Dean, I wasn't able to protect you from Bray. Now that Roman, Dean, and I are on the same page again, it doesn't have to be just me trying to protect you. With The Shield protecting you, I think you have a better chance of being safe."

"I still can't believe you stayed up all night."

"I wanted to watch over you. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you while you slept. I'll be honest with you, I'm worried about Bray too. Bray Wyatt is a tricky guy, he could show up anywhere at anytime. I had to stay awake to make sure that you were safe, also I wanted to be awake for you in case you had any nightmares. I would have thought that after last night you wouldn't be able to sleep and would have nightmares all night, but surprisingly, you didn't. If I have to stay up to make sure that you're safe, then that is what I will do."

"But you can't just go around not sleeping, you are a WWE superstar. You need to be well rested, how will you perform in the ring?"

"That doesn't matter to me right now. What matters to me is that you are safe. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm still hurting pretty bad, but I feel better now than last night. I'm kind of worried about us too."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't wake up in your arms this morning and you haven't even hugged me or kissed me yet."

"Oh... sorry. I was kind of scared to because of all the bruises on you, and your busted lip. I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'll tell you what I did do last night."

"What did you do?"

"While you were asleep, I did kiss your forehead and whisper that I love you in your ear."

"Aw... Seth, you're so sweet, but even if this does hurt, I think I can handle a little bit more pain."

Olivia hugged Seth and he returned the hug, but trying to to hug her too tight since she did pretty much have bruises all over her body. Seth looked down at Olivia and moved the hair out of her face, her black eye was clearly visible, but Seth still looked past that to the pretty young woman in front of him. Olivia leaned up to him, she obviously wanted him to kiss her so he did. She did have a mark on her mouth so he had to be gentle, but a gentle kiss is what they needed. This little moment between them was what they needed to bring them close again. Now at this point neither of them were as worried about their relationship. They wished that this moment could last forever, but their moment was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Seth got up and opened the door to see Roman and Dean standing there. Olivia went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into something else while the three Shield members talked and caught up. Once Olivia was done she came out and that was when Seth had to go to the bath room. He was in there for a while so Olivia talked a little with Dean and Roman to try to get to know them. Roman was actually the first one to speak.

"What's up Olivia?"

"Not much."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm pretty sore, but I feel better now than last night. Speaking of last night... that brings me to Seth."

Dean interruped for a moment.

"Woah, easy there pretty little lady... we don't need to know about your personal love life."

Olivia blushed and raised her voice a little.

"What? No... it's not like that. What I'm trying to say is I'm a little concerned about Seth, he stayed up all night last night."

"Why?"

"He said it was because he couldn't sleep, but later on he told me that it was because he felt bad about what happened. He said he wanted to watch over me as I slept to make sure that I was safe."

Dean laughed a little.

"Creepy."

Olivia smiled.

"Yeah... maybe a little, but I thought it was sweet."

Roman heard this and gained a little more respect for him.

"Well all of that is fine and dandy, but you can't just go around without sleep, as a performer, he should know this. Without sleep, you're slow in the ring and you don't perform as well as you should."

"That's what I tried to tell him. He just wants to protect me, but how can he protect me from The Wyatts if he feels like falling asleep?"

Dean had an idea.

"So hey... how about we give Seth a break... Roman and I will protect you, or hang out with you... whatever you want to call it. It doesn't have to be babysitting."

"I think that's what needs to happen. Seth needs to get some sleep."

Seth came out, but didn't hear anything they just said and when he came back into the main room, everyone was quiet.

"What's going on, why did it get quiet?"

Olivia went to sit down beside him.

"Dean, Roman, and I were just talking about you. I told them about how you stayed up all night watching over me. As sweet as that is, you can't just go around not sleeping. As a performer you need sleep, and how are you going to protect me from Bray if you are tired?"

"I guess I see your point, but I can't let anything happen to you."

Roman cut in.

"That's why you have us. I kind of thought this would happen, you would be so worried about Olivia that you wouldn't get any sleep. I'll tell you what we can do... Dean and I can watch over Olivia for you, and make sure that The Wyatts don't come anywhere near her. You need to get some sleep so that you can be focused and ready for our match tonight, we are facing The Wyatts again you know."

Seth wasn't so sure if he could completely trust Dean and Roman with Olivia, but he did need help even though he hated to admit it.

"I don't know... I mean I'm not really that tired. I'll be ok for today."

Olivia wasn't having any of this.

"No... you need your sleep Seth. Smackdown doesn't start until later so you can get a few hours of sleep so you can be more alert. I promise that I'll be ok with Dean and Roman, just... please get some sleep ok?"

Olivia quickly and gently kissed him on the lips. Seth was so tired and was tired of fighting it that the thought of getting some sleep seemed like a good idea so he finally agreed.

"Ok... I'll do it for you Olivia."

All that Olivia really needed was her phone in case Seth called her or texted her. Olivia felt like she could sort of trust Dean and Roman, but she still did not know them very well. They couldn't be too bad, after all they were with Seth when he was looking for her.

"Ok... get some sleep now ok Seth. I'll be ok with Dean and Roman. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. If you need me, call or text me."

"I will, but I'm sure things will be fine."

Seth watched as Dean, Roman and Olivia left the room. He still wasn't sure about how he felt about Olivia going with them, but he knew one thing for sure, anyone was better than The Wyatts. Seth was the one that turned his back on them, so why was he the one with all the trust issues? It was because of Olivia, she was now constantly on his mind. He knew her physical wounds would heal, but would she ever heal mentally or emotionally? She had been beaten again and he wasn't there for her when she needed him. He kicked out all of the negative things and focused on the positives like Olivia's long dark brown hair, and her brown eyes, her perfect curves, the way she made him feel when she was in his arms, her smile, her laugh, her voice in general or the way they kissed. The kiss is what he missed about her the most, if she wasn't hurt he would hug her and kiss her like he never had before. He really was in love with Olivia, and he would do anything for her. He smiled as he kept thinking about her, closed his eyes, and then finally fell asleep. A girl like Olivia was perfect, there wasn't anything about her that he wanted to change, except for her last name. Olivia Owens was a beautiful name, but two different words that had a nice ring to it kept running through his head as he slept... Olivia Rollins.

(To be continued.)


	19. Chapter 19

Not So Bad

Chapter Nineteen

Once Olivia walked out of the hotel room she felt slightly uncomfortable with Dean and Roman. She wasn't sure if she should trust anyone other than Seth. She wanted to give Dean and Roman a chance, she didn't want Seth to stay awake all the time being worried about her. Olivia followed Dean and Roman to Roman's hotel room. Roman would order room service for the three of them. Dean Ambrose was still tired so he was laying down on a bed in the room. He was out once his head hit the pillow, Roman and Olivia could both hear him snoring heavily. Olivia wanted to be quiet so she didn't wake up Dean. Roman laughed when he heard Dean snoring. The TV in the room wasn't on so Olivia had to do something to make herself look busy, the atmosphere in the room seemed a bit awkward so she checked her phone to see if Seth had called her or texted her. Roman looked over at Olivia and noticed that she seemed uncomfortable. Roman cleared his throat getting her attention.

"You know Olivia... you don't have to be quiet, it's ok to talk."

"Oh... I was being quiet because Dean is asleep over there."

"Don't worry about him, he could sleep through the apocalypse. What's up with you? You don't seem like you're very comfortable here."

"Well, I've been through a lot with my ex, and The Wyatts, so sorry for not exactly trusting you right away."

"It's understandable, you don't know me or Dean all that well so why would you trust us? Trust is something that you earn. It's hard for us to believe that Seth has really changed, but you mean everything to him and he's not really the Sell Out that we thought he was. You should have seen him break down when he thought he would never see you again. He cares about you, he's not the selfish jerk we thought he was, he's not so bad after all. It will take a while to get used to having Seth as part of The Shield again, but if there is one thing that you should know, it's that The Shield stick together. In our last match with The Wyatt Family Dean and I had Seth's back, and he had ours. Like I told you that night we saved you from the Wyatts, we are better as a team than on our own. Seth doesn't want to admit it, but he's actually glad that we're back with him because he can't protect you from The Wyatt Family by himself. Consider yourself The Shield's Mascot I guess, maybe number one fan. We're here to Shield you from anything that comes your way."

Olivia started laughing at this.

"What's so funny?"

"Was that a joke? It was a pun... the name of the group is The Shield, and you said you were here to Shield me. That was kind of funny."

They were interrupted by Dean Ambrose.

"Yeah... we're not so bad once you get to know us."

A guy that was in charge of room service showed up at the door and Roman let him in. It was time for them to eat, but they still talked while they ate.

"Dean I thought you were asleep."

"No... I wasn't really I was just resting my eyes for a few minutes."

"Is that why we heard you snoring?"

"I wanted you to think I was asleep, but I heard everything you were saying."

"Then why didn't you come over and talk with us?"

"Eh... Roman is the more sociable member of The Shield, the powerhouse, Seth is the brains, and now according to you, he's the big softie of The Shield, and me... I'm the Wild Card, The Lunatic Fringe."

Olivia smiled when he said that Seth was a big softie. Hanging out with Dean and Roman wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she was already starting to miss Seth. She wondered how he was doing, or if he was getting any sleep.

"I hope Seth is getting some sleep. I pretty much already told the whole world about my story with Seth."

Dean cut in.

"Yeah... you really got the attention of the WWE Universe, that was a pretty interesting story you told."

"But it's not just a story, I really did almost get killed by a guy at a gas station. Then Seth saved me from my ex at Raw one night, then again at the courthouse. When Seth and I met, that guy that tried to kill me really did steal my car with all of my stuff in it. It wasn't just a story, it really happened to me, Seth has been here with me through everything. At first I thought it was just a nice guy helping out a poor girl type thing, but as we got to know each other we both started to develop feelings for each other. Seth is this big time WWE superstar and I'm just this poor girl that's been in abusive relationships and lived in a trailer park. How does this even happen? It sounds like something from a book or a movie, it just doesn't sound real. I don't even know if I deserve to be with a guy like Seth."

Roman cut in.

"Aw... come on don't say that. You are a very pretty girl, Seth is a lucky guy, he's lucky to have you. It doesn't matter to him or any of us that you're poor, you are a good person Olivia. I see the change in Seth, you mean everything to him. You changed him."

"I don't see how, I never saw him as a bad guy anyway. Before Seth came along, I didn't even know what WWE was. Sure in WWE he was a bad guy, but for someone who didn't even know me to come and save me, yeah he's not such a bad guy."

Olivia had already been in the room with Dean and Roman for two hours. As they talked it wasn't as awkward as it was when they first walked in. Olivia was already starting to feel comfortable around them. She thought that they were pretty cool guys to hang out with and they thought that Olivia was a cool girl to hang out with.

"You know... this has been fun. It seemed a little weird at first, but I could get used to this. You guys are pretty cool."

About six hours later Olivia got a text from Seth telling her that he was awake so she went back to the room that they were sharing. Olivia didn't really have time earlier, but now she needed to take a shower before it was time for Smackdown. While she was doing that, Seth, Dean and Roman decided to just talk. Seth was still concerned about Bray Wyatt. Dean Ambrose was the first one to speak.

"So Seth did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah I slept ok. Don't we face The Wyatt Family tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok... I need to absolutely make sure that Olivia is safe. I'm not exactly sure about what to do with her. They could get to her at ringside, they could get to her backstage, who knows... if she stays here, they may get to her here."

"Dude relax... I know a little bit about Bray Wyatt, I know how to play mind games too, you should know that."

Seth thought back to the time Dean popped out of a present, or when he brought a hot dog stand down to ringside, or even the situation with his briefcase. Dean Ambrose was the master of mind games.

"Ok... so what should I do? Olivia told me about all that they did to her. I want to make him pay for what he did to Olivia."

"You want to make him pay... How about you do to him what you did to Randy Orton? No one has seen him since you Curb Stomped him on those steel steps."

"If I get that chance I will."

Roman cut in.

"What bothers me is we haven't had a win over The Wyatts yet. They beat us at Elimination chamber, unless you count disqualification we didn't win that one match, then on Raw... Seth you lost your temper and we got disqualified."

"Ok... so I need to control my temper a bit, but this isn't just a match, this is for Olivia."

Later on it was about an hour before Smackdown started, but Olivia and The Shield arrived at Smackdown early. Olivia felt slightly embarrassed about having bruises and a black eye, she wasn't usually one to wear makeup, but she didn't want the whole world seeing her bruises and black eye so she did her best to cover up the bruises and black eye. The bruises were easy to cover up. Olivia had pretty long hair, but she usually kept it out of her face, this was the one time where she actually wanted her hair in her face. While The Shield were getting ready, Seth had to talk to Olivia about what they wanted to do.

"What do you think we should do Olivia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I'm still kind of worried about The Wyatt Family. I want you safe, and I was wondering what would be the best way to do that. If you were back at the hotel, there would be a chance of him finding you there. Then if you stay backstage, there is a good chance of him finding you here too. I don't know if it's a good idea to have you at ringside with The Wyatt Family out there. Then again, I would feel more comfortable if I could see you. What do you think we should do?"

"I'm kind of with you... I would feel a little more comfortable being out there with you."

"Ok... just remember that Dean and Roman are out there too so one of them can get to you if I can't."

Roman cut in.

"Everything is going to be fine Olivia... Believe that, and Believe in The Shield."

Olivia felt nervous when it was time for Smackdown, but Seth held her close and told her that everything would be ok. The Shield's entrance music hit and The Shield and Olivia came down to the ring. Olivia was between Seth and Roman. Dean was in the front, Seth was behind him. Dean and Roman went over the barricade, but Seth stopped for a moment and helped Olivia over it. Seth smiled to himself when he put his arms around Olivia's waist and lifted her over the barricade. Olivia smiled as Seth lifted her up, he did it with ease. She loved being in his arms, she loved the feeling of his touch in general. Seth gave her a quick kiss before entering the ring. Olivia sat down with JBL and Micheal Cole, but didn't do commentary, she was just there to watch the match. As the lights went out, Olivia felt chills and a nervousness when The Wyatt Family. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan weren't really the issue since they only followed Bray Wyatt, it was Bray that she was worried about. The Shield were at the far end of the ring towards the entrance ramp and The Wyatt Family were on the side closer to the announce table. Bray looked over at the announce table and saw Olivia. Bray laughed at the nervous look on her face and he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way. He jumped down from the side of the ring and slowly started making his way over to her. Seth saw this and was ready to run at him. The ref stepped in between Bray and Seth. Seth could clearly be heard yelling at Bray.

"You stay the hell away from her! Do you understand me? If you even think about touching her, you're done!"

The ref separated them and started the match. Seth wanted to get his hands on Bray, but Bray wasn't the one that started off the match. Seth and Luke started off the match. Luke was a big man so it was tough to get any momentum going his way. At some point Seth had to tag in Roman. Luke quickly tagged in Erick, but it always seemed like Erick Rowan wasn't the skilled fighter of the group and quickly got hit with a Superman Punch. While the ref wasn't looking Bray and Luke got a few cheap hit in, this concerned Seth and Dean, Bray tagged himself in and Roman got beat down pretty bad. Dean had not been in the match yet so when he was tagged in the crowd went crazy. Dean and Bray had an interesting feud and people were excited to see it again. It seemed like because of Olivia a Seth Rollins and Bray Wyatt feud would also be something interesting to see, the crowd liked Dean and Bray, but at some point wanted to see Seth get his hands on Bray. The crowd started chanting We Want Rollins, but at some point Luke and Erick ran to the other side of the ring and knocked Roman and Seth off the side of the ramp. Dean almost got knocked out of the ring, but bounced off the rope and hit his signature clothesline move.

This was only a bit effective because in a different match, Dolph Ziggler had hit Bray with The Famouser but Bray hit Dolph with Sister Abigail a moment after that and got the win. Once Dean hit the clothes line, Bray grabbed Dean and hit a Sister Abigail on him. Bray was going for the pin when Roman Reigns got back in the match and broke up the count before the ref got to three. This is what The Shield needed, he helped Dean out of the ring for a moment so they could have a chance to regroup. All three men from The Shield came charging at The Wyatt Family. Roman threw Erick over the top rope, then Luke Harper three Roman over the rope. Seth and Dean both worked together to toss Luke out of the ring. Dean was usually an in ring worker, but when he wanted to he would jump from the top rope. He ran to the opposite side of the ring and bounced off it. Erick, Roman, and Luke were slowly starting to get up when they saw Dean jump over the top rope. They didn't have time to move out of the way so all four men fell down to the ground. The crowd was chanting This Is Awesome. Seth was starting to feel the effects of the match, he had done a lot of running around and risky moves. His head was hurting and he could of had a concussion from when his head hit the side of the ring when Luke and Erick knocked him off. Bray was on the other side of the ring and was slowly starting to get up. Olivia was very into the match, but felt uncomfortable when she noticed that Bray was getting up while everyone else was still down. Luke and Roman were the legal men in the match.

Bray looked right at her. He saw that Seth was still catching his breath in the ring and thought that this would be the perfect time to go after Olivia. Bray started making his way over to her. Olivia got out of her chair and ran in a different direction away from him. Roman and Luke made it back in the ring. Roman had to dig deep, Luke was using the rope to pull himself up. Erick and Dean were still laying on the outside of the ring. Roman waited for the right moment for Luke to turn around and he hit him with a spear for the win. Roman couldn't move, it took everything he had to finish the match. Him and Luke both were laying in the ring. Olivia didn't get very far from the ring. The lights went out and she couldn't see where she was going. Bray caught up with her in the dark and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed out in fear and pain, Bray took her in his arms and was about to hit her with Sister Abigail, but that didn't happen. Everyone could hear the shout of pain that came from Bray's mouth. Seth was up, he felt very dizzy, and his head hurt, but he was up and still fighting. He had a steel chair in his hand and he swung it as hard as he could into Bray's back. This forced Bray to let go of Olivia's hair. Seth then told Olivia to run. Dean and Roman were slowly starting to get up, it had been a long match.

Olivia ran up to the entrance ramp and watched what was happening at ring side. Seth was filled with anger, he hit Bray over and over again in the back with the chair until the chair was deformed. This still wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted to make sure that Bray learned not to come near Olivia again. He looked around at ring side and knew what he wanted to do. He grabbed Bray by the collar of his shirt and by his hair and dragged him to the steel steps. He placed Bray on one of the steps and Seth backed up almost towards the announce table. Seth ran at Bray with full force and Curb Stomped Bray's head on the steel steps. This probably hurt Seth as much as it did Bray because after he Curb Stomped Bray, he felt his knee give out. He fell to the ground in pain. Dean and Roman saw this and made their way over to him to help him up. Olivia was concerned and even started making her way back down the ramp to him. Even though Seth was hurt he will still filled with rage. Bray could have hurt Olivia again and he wanted to make Bray pay for what he had already done. He saw the chair still laying nearby and grabbed it. Dean and Roman were trying to get him to leave so that a doctor could check out his knee, but Seth sort of pushed them away as he grabbed the chair and limped over to Bray laying motionless on the steps. Olivia saw all the anger in him and knew that this wasn't like him. Olivia called out to him, but he was in a stage of blind rage. Right as Seth was going to start hitting Bray with the chair again, Olivia shouted at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seth!"

Seth turned around and saw almost a look of fear in her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing this side of him. The look in her eyes instantly started calming him down. This was the side of himself that he didn't want her to see. Seth was breathing hard still trying to catch his breath and calm down. The sound of Olivia's voice really calmed him down.

"Seth... it's ok now. It's over, you won. Calm down... he's not worth it."

Seth dropped the chair and turned around to look at her as she continued to speak to him.

"Please Seth... let's go home."

Seth took another look back at Bray and noticed that he still had not moved from the Curb Stomp and then he took in a deep breath, the final calming breath before he looked back at Olivia.

"Ok."

Dean and Roman still had to help Seth backstage since his knee was hurting. The Shield's music was playing at the top of the ramp, they turned around and did their usual fist pose and shouted Believe in The Shield, this was the final moments of Smackdown. Dean and Roman then helped Seth backstage to the doctor and Seth would tell the doctor that he felt dizzy, and that his head and knee hurt. Later on it was determined that Seth did in fact have a small concussion. The doctor told Seth that he should stay out of action for at least a week. The doctor gave Seth something for pain. Seth did not hear a word from Olivia. She looked on at him concerned. He did kind of feel bad for the way that he acted, especially in front of her. Dean and Roman had left for a moment to get something to eat and the doctor was busy with someone else so it was just Seth and Olivia for the moment. He could still see the look of fear in her eyes. Finally he couldn't take the silence between them anymore and had to say something.

"Olivia... I am so sorry."

(To be continued.)


	20. Chapter 20

Not So Bad

Chapter Twenty

The Shield and Olivia were sitting in the trainer's room. Seth's knee was killing him and he felt like he was hit in the head with a cinder block. The doctor wrapped up his knee, gave him some ice for his head, and gave him something for pain. He found out from the doctor that he had a concussion and was told to stay out of the ring for at least a week. What had happened was during their match with The Wyatts, Luke and Erick ran over and knocked him off the side of the ring apron. When he fell he hit his head on the side of the ring, but somehow continued with the match. Dean and Roman were fine, they were just very tired from the match. The Shield did end up beating The Wyatt Family when Roman speared Luke and got the win. Olivia couldn't get what she saw out of her head. Seth had completely lost it. He hit Bray with the chair until the chair was deformed, then he hit Bray with a strong Curb Stomp and he still wasn't done. He was about to go after Bray again with the chair until she stopped him. Seth was in a fit of blind rage, Bray almost got away with Olivia again. He was not going to let Bray hurt her ever again, he wanted to make a point to Bray. His anger, plus his concussion caused him to not be fully aware of his actions. If he would have been thinking straight he would not have done what he did in front of Olivia. When he saw the look of fear on her face he immediately felt ashamed of his actions. Dean and Roman told Seth that when the doctor was done checking on him to meet them at the car. Olivia stayed with Seth. The doctor was very busy, Seth was not the only one that needed to be check on. The doctor left Seth for a moment to go check on another WWE Superstar, Olivia and Seth were alone. Olivia was concerned about Seth, but had not said a word to him since the end of Smackdown, finally Seth couldn't take the silence between them anymore so he was the first one to speak.

"Olivia... I am so sorry."

Olivia didn't really understand what he was apologizing for so he had to tell her.

"I'm sorry for the way that I acted out there. I didn't know it at the time, but I had a concussion when my head hit the side of the ring. That isn't the only thing... I wanted to protect you and I was also so upset about what Bray did to you that I wanted to make him pay for what it. I was so caught up in getting revenge that it made me blind with rage. I wanted to make a point to Bray, I didn't want him to ever hurt you again. I know now that I went too far because... I saw the look in your eyes Olivia... You were afraid of me. I almost saw tears in your eyes, you were afraid that if you ever made me angry that the same thing would happen to you. No... that would never happen Olivia. That look in your eyes... I don't ever want to see that look again. I'm just so sorry that you had to see all of that, I shouldn't have acted the way that I did. I love you Olivia and I want you to be safe, but I also want you to feel comfortable around me. I promise Olivia... you will never see me like that again."

Olivia smiled at this. She was about to respond back when Seth continued.

"What I don't understand is why you stopped me? You told me everything that Bray did to you, why would you want me to stop? Wouldn't you want me to get back at him for you?"

"Well... I did think that in a way he deserved it, but I still think you took it too far. I was also kind of worried about you because you're hurt and I didn't want anything else to happen to you so I came back down to try to calm you down. I don't know if you heard what Dean said a few minutes ago, but he said that one of the doctors that were looking at Bray said that Bray would be out of action for a while. So... even if Bray were to come after me again, I don't think he will be able to do it for a while. In a way it did freak me out when I saw everything you did. It made me think that maybe I don't know you as well as I think I do. I guess... I'm still a little bit afraid of making you mad because I don't want to end up like Bray."

Seth felt his heart drop, did she still not trust him after everything they had been through?

"What do I have to do Olivia? What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"I'm sorry Seth, but after all of that stuff that happened with Ryan, and now more recently with Bray, it's hard for me to completely trust anyone."

Seth showed her the faded mark from where Ryan stabbed him.

"You see this? Don't you know by now that I would do anything for you? It's human nature... sometimes you lose your temper and you do things that you shouldn't do... Are you really that afraid of me that you would think that I would do something to physically harm you? Tell me what it is that you want?... Would you be happier without me?"

This was killing Seth, he wanted to be with Olivia. He loved her more than anything, but he had the idea that maybe she didn't love him as much as he loved her. It seemed like she didn't even trust him. Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded almost like he was trying to get rid of her. He wasn't yelling at her, but the last thing he said really got to her. She put a hand up to her face as a few tears ran down her face. Seth gently took her into his arms into a gentle hug, but he still wanted an answer.

"I'm giving you a choice Olivia... Would you be happier without me? Would you rather be on your own?"

Olivia cried into his chest and hugged him tight.

"No... please don't leave me. I'm... so sorry for not trusting you. I don't want to be alone... I love you Seth."

"I love you too Olivia, but it amazes me that after all we've been through that you would still think that I would hurt you."

"Well... this isn't just an issue for me, this is an issue for many women. Also men, but it's more common among women. Being physically or emotionally abused... you love and trust someone with all of your heart, and then out of the blue it seems like the person you love has changed and they take out all of their anger on the person that they "love". I get that not everyone is like that, but once you've been hurt it's hard to completely love or trust someone again. The physical wounds heal for the most part, but the emotional wounds take longer to heal, some never do. I do love you Seth, but I'm starting to believe that maybe you're getting tired of putting up with me. I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because... there is something about you that draws me to you, even from the first moment I met you. I already showed you that spot from my side... if I would risk my life just to save you after only knowing you for two weeks then you should already know that you mean everything to me. I just want you to know... that I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I guess I do have a bit of an anger problem and I'm trying more and more everyday to control that. I think you helped me with that today. When I was about to attack Bray again... your touch and your voice helped calm me down. When I'm at my worst... you show up and help bring out the best in me."

Olivia wasn't crying anymore, she was taking in everything that he was saying. Seth held her close for a while as they still waited for the doctor to return. the doctor could see a difference in Seth once he came back. Seth was told that he should go home and get some rest, this was something that he knew he would hear. Once Seth and Olivia left the trainer's office and were walking to the parking lot to meet up with Dean and Roman Olivia had something to say.

"It took that doctor long enough."

Seth laughed at this.

"Yeah... he did take a while, but there were other people that needed help too."

"So... how bad hurt is your knee?"

"It should be fine in a few days, I just over did it on the Curb Stomp. I pulled a muscle."

"How about your head? How bad is the concussion?"

"I hit my head pretty hard on the side of the ring, but the doctor told me that I only needed to be out of action for a week. I wasn't just the pain medicine... my head started feeling better with you here with me. I guess I really should get some more sleep because I think that had something to do with my performance. Now... I kind of have a random question for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you have any allergies of any kind?"

"Um... no, not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason... I was just curious."

The town where they were at wasn't too far from Seth's home in Davenport Iowa. Dean and Roman decided to stay in Seth's hometown, but they would have to leave for the next show. Just because Seth was out for a week doesn't mean that Dean and Roman get to be off. Dean and Roman were important characters in WWE. There was an article posted on to let the WWE Universe know that Seth would be out of action for a week due to his concussion. Roman drove Seth to his house since Seth probably shouldn't be driving with a concussion. Dean and Roman left for a few minutes because Dean, Seth, and Roman knew something that Olivia didn't know. Olivia and Seth unpacked some of their stuff and sat down to relax for a while. It would still take Olivia a while to get used to living in Seth's home.

"You know what Seth?"

"What?"

"It is still going to take me a while to get used to living here."

"I know. Hey... just so you know... sometimes it's hard for me to believe that I live here because we're always on the road. That's the life of a WWE Superstar."

Seth got a text from Roman to let him know that they were back. Seth had a huge smile cross his face. Olivia saw the smile on his face and wanted to know what was going on.

"What is that smile about?"

Seth laughed a little and grabbed Olivia by the hand.

"Well... remember when I asked you if you had any allergies?"

"Yeah. I said I don't think I have any allergies."

"Right... then you asked why and I said no reason. Well... there was a reason. It seemed like kind of a random question, but it was an important question. Come with me Olivia."

Seth's smile grew bigger as they both walked to the door. The doorbell rang and Seth opened the door to show Dean and Roman. Both of them carried two medium sized presents, they were both wrapped in yellow wrapping paper, which happened to be Olivia's favorite color. Roman noticed the happy yet confused look on her face. It wasn't her birthday... what was going on?

"Olivia... Seth wanted us to personally deliver these... surprises to you. We hope you enjoy them. Dean... make sure that you close the door."

He did this and they all went to sit down.

"What is going on Seth? It's not my birthday."

"I know, but I wanted to do something special... something to surprise you. Go ahead... open them. It doesn't matter which one you open first."

Both presents on the outside looked the same, but Olivia was curious as to what was on the inside. Once she opened the first box she screamed out in joy. Dean and Roman knew their work was done and left as soon as they saw the look on Olivia's face. The box wiggled in her hand as she looked down at the small creature in the box. It was a small, black Labrador puppy, it had a pretty pink collar on it which meant that the puppy was a girl. Olivia smiled as she grabbed the puppy and held it close to her face. The puppy started licking her nose.

"Aw... Seth, you got me a puppy."

"That's not all... check the other box. I'll hold the puppy for a minute."

Olivia handed Seth the puppy for a minute as she watched the puppy start to lick Seth. She opened the other box and was just as surprised as before. There was another animal in the box, but it was smaller and it's didn't shake the box as much. Olivia cried out again with the biggest smile on her face. In this box there was a small black short haired kitten. It was also a female. This kitten was mostly all black except for her white paws and a little bit of white under her chin. She had a red collar with a bell on it. The kitten was scared at first. It was scared of the new environment until Olivia started petting it, then it started purring. Olivia held the kitten in her hands as she went over to Seth and kissed him.

"So... I guess you like your surprises?"

"I love it Seth. You got me a puppy and a kitten."

"Well... one day while we were just riding along you said that you were never allowed to have a dog or a cat because your mom was allergic. You said that you had friends that had dogs and cats and that you wished you could have a pet. You said that you never had a pet before so I thought I would change that. Then there was the whole decision of dog or cat? I couldn't decide which one would surprise you more so I thought, why not both? Don't worry about them not getting along, they are at a pretty young age so the puppy will probably think that the kitten is another puppy and the kitten will probably think that the puppy is another kitten. They are at a young age so they will be very playful. This is also why I asked you if you were allergic to anything because I wouldn't want to have to get rid of them because you are allergic."

"Aw... Seth, this is the best gift anyone has ever gave me. Once again... you prove just how much you love me. How does this happen? How can a girl like me end up with a guy like you? What did I do to deserve a guy like you?"

"You didn't have to do anything to deserve this. Money doesn't matter, the main thing is we found each other. I know to you it may seem like I've turned your life around, but you've turned my life around as well. It was like we both had something missing in our lives and we found each other. We found what we needed in our lives."

(To be continued.)


	21. Chapter 21

Not So Bad

Chapter Twenty One

Olivia had the cat asleep sitting beside her and the dog was running around chasing it's tail. They decided to name the dog Lady, and the cat Abby. (These are the names of my dog and cat.) Olivia gave Seth the biggest kiss and tightest hug. Seth was lost in his thoughts.

"Wow... if I knew she would kiss me like this I would have done this when we first met. It's funny how women react to animals."

Seth had Olivia in his arms, she had the biggest smile on her face. He couldn't believe how happy he made her, but there was still something on her mind.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, you are so good to me Seth, but there is still something that I want to talk to you about."

"Sure anything. What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Well... at this point, I know I can trust you, but I still can't help but be worried about something."

"What are you worried about? We're safe here at my house, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know I'm safe here, but I'm still sort of worried about The Wyatt Family, Bray more than anyone else."

"Well, now that Dean, Roman and I are the Shield again I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I was kind of wondering if maybe you could train me."

"Train you?"

"Yeah... as a WWE Superstar surely you learned the basics of how to protect yourself right?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping that maybe you would teach me the basics of self defense. Now that I think about it, after seeing some of the other divas it would be kind of cool being an actual part of the show. What I mainly want right now is to learn the basics of self defense, so will you help me?"

"Of course. I want you to feel safe, and if learning self defense and wrestling techniques is what it takes than we'll do it."

Olivia was so excited that she hugged him tight and kissed him again. Seth and Olivia had not been home long so they had to wait about another week since Seth still had a concussion, his knee was still feeling the after effects of Curb Stomping Bray. It was a little over a week later but they went to a training area to help Olivia. Dean and Roman also came so they could practice. If you are a WWE Superstar you take every opportunity you can to get in the ring and improve on your ring skills. Also Dean, Seth, and Roman wanted to see what they could do to improve on their teamwork. They all had to get used to being The Shield again. Olivia couldn't help but watch every move Seth made. She watched him jump from the top rope and she watched as the sweat ran down his chest. Dean Ambrose noticed this and pointed it out to Seth.

"Hey Seth, I think someone is checking you out over there."

Dean pointed over at Olivia, as Seth turned to look at her he had a smirk on his face, and winked at her.

"I'm sure this isn't the first time she's checked me out."

Olivia couldn't help but blush at this and tried to hide the huge grin on her face.

They laughed as they noticed her blush.

"Look Seth, you made her blush."

"I don't think that is the first time either."

Olivia did like watching Seth train, but she started to think that he forgot about agreeing to help her learn the basic moves of self defense. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard Seth in the ring.

"Ok guys, lets take a break."

Seth got out of the ring, grabbed a towel to wipe off some of the sweat, grabbed a water bottle and sat down beside Olivia. He smirked at her and started talking to her.

"So... you like what you see?"

Olivia started laughing, but also turned red out of embarrassment.

"I can't help it. What can I say? You're hot alright."

Seth laughs at this, wraps his arm around her and kissed her.

"But seriously, you look great Seth. All of those jumps and flips off the top rope are very impressive."

"Yeah well it takes a lot of practice for it to look good."

"How are you feeling? You did kind of hurt your knee, and you did have a concussion."

"I feel great, I'll just have to try not to Curb Stomp Bray so hard next time, but he had it coming."

A chill ran through her at the sound of Bray's name. She still wasn't over what happened over a week ago. Her physical wounds had healed, but it was still bothering her mentally. She was still worried that it could possibly happen again. Seth saw how Olivia reacted when he mentioned Bray and pulled her into a protective hug.

"Hey... relax ok. I'm not going to let Bray come near you again, but now Dean and Roman are here to look out for you too."

"I appreciate that, but I'm tired of having to rely on everyone to protect me. I really want to learn how to protect myself."

"I know... and I said I would help you. Lets get started."

Olivia was nervous, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Seth gently took her hand and led her to the ring.

"Come on. It's ok, everything will be fine. We'll go nice and slow to start off with."

Olivia took his hand and went with him to the ring. Dean and Roman were taking a break and Roman spotted them getting in the ring. He starts clapping his hands and he yells getting everyone's attention.

"Lets go Olivia!"

Dean turned his attention to the ring and saw her in there with Seth.

"Yeah, go Olivia! Kick his ass!"

Olivia blushed again as they got everyone's attention. Everyone was staring at her. Seth took her hand, getting her attention.

"I know you're nervous. Don't pay attention to anyone else, just look at me ok. Everything will be fine."

They smiled at each other as they only focused on each other and not the eyes staring at them, or the voices calling out to them.

"So tell me what you can do."

"Well... the guy that stole my car had a knife and I managed to kick the knife out of his hand, but then he overpowered me and had me up against the wall. That's always the problem, I do ok at first, but I'm always overpowered."

"Ok. So lets pretend I'm a big scary bad guy, a normal guy would probably go for the face or the neck area. What you should do is block your face and neck area."

Seth runs at her and acted like he was going hit her. Olivia put her hands up to block her face. Seth noticed that she didn't really have good form.

"Ok here, raise your hands up a little higher and keep them there in a strong position. I shouldn't be able to move your hands. Keep them tight and keep them in front of your face."

Seth grabs her arms and easily moves them.

"Tighten up those arms."

Olivia then knew what he meant, she held her hands in front of her face again and used all of the strength that she had to keep her arms in place. This time when Seth tried to move her arms, she wouldn't move them from her face.

"That's better. Ok... you know I would never hit you on purpose, but I need to for you to block the hits. You have to be quick, keep your arms tight."

Olivia knew Seth would never try to hurt her so he didn't hit her with full force. Seth wasn't sure if Olivia would block her face so instead he ended up lightly hitting her shoulder, he did this one other time until Olivia caught on and blocked his hit. Seth started off slow so Olivia could get used to blocking, but he gradually sped up so Olivia could practice blocking the fast hits.

"Good job! You catch on fast."

"Well... I have a good teacher."

"Ok so it looks like you can stop head on attacks, but what about sneak attacks from behind?"

After he said that Olivia found herself in someone's arms. The person had an arm around her stomach and an arm around her neck. She wasn't in a tight grip, but she was still scared. She didn't know who it was so she screamed as she felt herself being dragged away. Once the person heard her scream they let go of her. Seth came up to her to try to calm her down.

"It's ok, it's just Dean."

Olivia turned around and saw Dean, he had his hands up and he was backing up to give her some space. He let go of her when he thought he hurt her.

"Are you ok? Was the grip too tight?"

"Oh... no I'm ok. I'm not hurt, just a bit shaken up. I didn't expect someone to grab me from behind."

Seth gently took her in his arms. She was a bit shaken up.

"That's why they call it a sneak attack. I promise you, you're safe here. It seems like when someone one sneaks up on you from behind, that's what seems to bother you the most."

"That's because whenever I've been attacked, most of them have been from behind. That's how Bray caught me."

"Well keep in mind that you're not really being attacked. We're just practicing for if you are attacked. We're doing this so you will know what to do. So... we're going to have Dean come at you again, and I will tell you what to do to get out of his grip. You said before that whenever you try to fight back that you are overpowered. I can help you with this. Dean and I aren't really big muscular guys so we have to fight off big guys like Kane and Big Show. The best way to get away from someone bigger than you is to take out their legs. So Dean had his arms around your neck and stomach area so you probably won't be able to use your arms. This is where your legs come into play. What you need to do is kick at him and try to wrap your leg around his leg and try to trip him up. If you can use your arms at all, try to free your elbows and elbow as hard as you can until he lets go."

Dean had a somewhat tight grip on her, he didn't want to hurt her, but he made sure the grip was tight enough. Olivia could barely move her arms, but she was smaller than Dean and got her elbows free and could elbow him. This wasn't enough to get out of his grip so she did something else. This wasn't something that Seth suggested, but it was a good idea. She used the back of her head and started head-butting him. This was pretty useful, she started elbowing him again. After a while, being elbowed in the ribs starts to hurt so finally she felt his grip on her loosen even more until finally she did what Seth said. She used her legs to trip him up. Olivia was surprised that it actually worked. When Dean fell to the mat, Seth and Roman started laughing at him. Seth was impressed with how fast Olivia caught on.

"Wow, that was impressive Olivia. Good idea to use head-butts."

Dean got up and was pretty embarrassed.

"Ok, you got lucky, but I took it easy on you. I bet you couldn't do it again."

He was just playing around but he pushes Olivia backwards, she thought she was going to fall, but she ended up in the arms of someone even stronger than Dean. She saw Seth so she assumed that it was Roman, he wasn't outside the ring anymore. His grip on her was tighter than Dean's grip. It almost hurt, but she knew they weren't really trying to hurt her.

"I won't be as easy to get away from."

Roman was so much taller and stronger than her, it was really hard for her to move. Seth was standing by trying to encourage her.

"Come on Olivia, do it again. If you can get away from Roman, you can get away from anyone."

It took Olivia a lot longer to get away from Roman since he was so much bigger than her. She started out with head-butts, this wasn't really as useful as it had been with Dean. Olivia could move her legs, she wouldn't really trip him up just yet, but she kicked at his legs as hard as she could. She was kicking him right in the shin area so his legs started hurting, this was when Olivia started elbowing him. She elbowed him as hard as she could and added head-butts in with this. She felt his grip loosen on her. Instead of trying to trip him up like she did Dean, she kicked him really hard in she shin and almost felt him let go of her completely. Since she was so small she ended up slipping under his arms and out of his grip. It took her longer with Roman than it did Dean, but Seth was still surprised at her. Dean was holding the side of his ribs, Roman was doing the same, but he was also holding at his shin. Seth clapped his hands at her.

"Great job Olivia, I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

Olivia was so excited that she nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"I really did it didn't I?"

"You were really smart about it Olivia. When you are in a situation like this, use your arms, legs, head, or any part of your body that you can. Look at them Olivia, I think you might have actually hurt them."

Olivia saw Dean and Roman holding their ribs. She felt kind of bad about it so she apologized.

"Oops... sorry."

Dean and Roman shook it off.

"Don't worry about it. It won't be hurting long. You did what you had to do to escape. You've got some strong elbows."

"She's also got some pretty good kicks. She might have destroyed my shin. So if Bray, or anyone else wants to try to sneak up on you, I think you have a pretty good chance of getting away from them. You're a smart girl Olivia."

Olivia smiles at this and felt proud of herself for making it this far. She thanked Dean and Roman for helping her get over this fear, she gave them both a hug. Dean and Roman left the ring to sit and watch them again. Now it was just Seth and Olivia in the ring again.

"How do you feel Olivia?"

"I feel great. I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder anymore worrying that someone will attack me. Thank you so much for helping me Seth. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're very welcome. You were great Olivia. I was just giving you helpful advice, but you escaped all on your own."

Olivia was happy that she was able to protect herself, but now she was thinking about actually becoming a WWE diva.

"Do you think that maybe one day I could actually work with you as a WWE diva?"

"After what I just saw, I think anything is possible for you Olivia. How long have you wanted to be a WWE diva?"

"I guess since the first night I saw WWE live. At first I thought that this was something that only guys do, but then I saw the diva's match. It was really impressive and I thought it would be cool if maybe I could be a WWE diva."

"Yeah that would be very cool. It takes a lot of work Olivia, you may not understand everything right away."

"I know, but now this is something that I want to do. Will you help me?"

"I can try to help, but if you really want to be a WWE diva, it would be really beneficial for you to train with some of the divas here."

"Why not both?"

"Well... I think that some of the guys don't take the divas seriously so I don't think they would be much help."

"Unless I prove them wrong. If I can somehow get trained by WWE superstars and divas, then maybe I will be able to fight anyone and then people will start taking the diva's division seriously again. I just want to be able to prove someone wrong if they under estimate me."

"I like that kind of attitude. We'll see what we can do Olivia. I would love for you to be a WWE diva. I guess I'll tell Stephanie and Triple H that they just may have a new diva coming up. You will still have to go through NXT developmental."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"That's what I like to hear. I'm so proud of you Olivia. Ok, we've done enough for today, lets get home and get some rest."

"Can we come back tomorrow?"

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before they started, Olivia was scared to get into a WWE ring, now she didn't want to leave. She must have been serious about wanting to become a WWE diva. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course."

(To be continued.)


	22. Chapter 22

Not So Bad

Chapter Twenty Two

Olivia was excited. The day before had been a beneficial day. The Shield had basically taught her how to protect herself from an attack. Seth had taught her how to block head on attacks. Dean and Roman had to hold her and act like they were going to drag her away. Seth gave her a few tips on how to escape. After her basic self defense lessons, Olivia decided that she wanted to be a WWE diva. Olivia and Seth went to the training area again. It was early in the morning so not many people were there yet, they had the ring all to themselves. Olivia stepped through the ropes and looked around the ring over at Seth. The first thing he wanted to do was practice running and bouncing off the ropes. Olivia wasn't so sure the ropes would support her so she was kind of nervous about doing it.

"You can do it. Trust me ok... the ropes aren't going to break. The ropes support me, the ropes support big guys like Big Show. Watch me."

Seth demonstrates running back and forth between ropes, Olivia watches as the ropes bounce back with him.

"Now you try."

Olivia was slow at first, but once she got used to the feeling of the ropes, her speed increased.

"There you go, that's better. So what kind of a wrestler do you want to be? Do you want to be a basic mat skills wrestler, a submission specialist, a high flyer or what?"

"Well... I was hoping I could learn a bit of everything."

"I'll do my best, but other people can help you too. You've seen that some of the stuff we do is risky, sometimes we do actually get hurt. At some point everyone gets hurt, I want to know if you are really one hundred percent dedicated to this."

"I am. I do want to be a WWE diva, I want to learn everything that I can. I promise I won't quit."

"I like that kind of attitude, but if things do get too intense let me know and we will stop. If you think you can't handle it we will stop. I won't be mad at you. I don't want you to think that I'm making you do this. You don't have to want to start wrestling just because of me."

"I know. You're only part of the reason. I saw the other divas and it interested me. I know not all of the divas are in this for the wrestling, but there are a few that I saw that really show off their skills. This is something I want to do."

"Ok. So how about we brush up on some of the things you learned yesterday. Believe it or not what we did yesterday can actually be used in WWE. You can block head on attacks, and you and do everything you did to get away from sneak attacks. You can use your head, your elbows, your feet... do anything to get out of the hold without causing a disqualification. So you've been around probably long enough to understand a little more about WWE. Tell me what you know."

"I know that... as a heel, if the ref doesn't see it you can do what you want and get away with it. If the ref sees a low blow, a thumb to the eye or something like that it will be a disqualification. Unless it is a special match, you're not allowed to use anything or it will cause a disqualification. You can't have your opponent in a corner when the ref is counting. If the ref gets to five and you don't back away from your opponent, the ref can disqualify you. You have until the count of ten to get in the ring or it is a count out. The usual ways to win a match is by pin fall or submission. To break a submission hold, a good way to get your opponent off you is by getting to the ropes."

"Ok, you seem to know a lot of the rules, but what if there is no rope break, what if it doesn't break the hold?"

"Then... I guess you would have to find out another way of getting out of it, or tap out."

"Unless you are in a tag match... if you are a heel, your partner will most likely do something to break the hold. This could cause a disqualification. If by some chance the ref isn't looking your partner can do something to help you win the match."

"Well... I know more about WWE now than when we first met."

"You never really stop learning."

Seth and Olivia practice what she already learned. Olivia got faster at blocking head on attacks, but the moment Seth grabbed her for the "sneak attack", she wasn't as fast as getting out. He didn't see the look on her face, but she was blushing with her being in his arms. He had an arm around her stomach, and an arm slightly below her neck. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't chocking her, but he wanted to be sure that he had her in a tight grip so she wouldn't escape. They were so close, she could feel him breathing down her neck. Olivia couldn't help but slightly giggle at their awkward position.

"What's so funny?"

Now Olivia couldn't help but laugh as her face turned even redder.

"Nothing really..."

Seth's tone got slightly darker, he wanted to know.

"Olivia..."

"Ok...it's just... we're so close together. This feels really weird."

Now it was Seth's turn to laugh.

"You better get used to it Olivia... as your trainer, we're going to have a lot of close contact moments."

He leaned as far forward as he could and could see how red Olivia's face was getting.

"Wrestling is a contact sport sweetheart... this "weird closeness" you're feeling is something you'll have to get used to. It's funny though... you it didn't seem to bother you when you were doing this with Dean and Roman."

"Well... I'm not dating them."

Seth laughs again, but still did not release his hold on her.

"Ok that's a good point, but seriously if it wasn't me you would have been dragged away by now. So pretend I'm Bray... you would want to get away from him."

Olivia starts to move in his arms, she didn't want to hurt Seth, but she had to pretend he was Bray and if she was really being dragged away by Bray she would have to make it hurt. She starts with powerful elbows and the grip loosens, then she starts using the back of her head to head-butt as hard as she could. This was actually starting to hurt Seth's chest. Finally she started using the back of her foot to kick at his legs. Seth then let go of her and put a hand at his chest and rib area. Olivia turned around and saw that he was hurt and felt bad.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to hurt you, but you said to pretend that you were Bray."

I'm fine Olivia... one thing about WWE is you try to work through the pain. It hurt for only a moment. I really don't want to do this, but if you want to learn submission moves, we need to know how much pain you can take.

"Do what you have to do, I have to learn at some point. Don't you dare take it easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Ok... but seriously if you get to be in too much pain, you can either tap out and I'll let go, or just yell for me to stop ok?"

"Ok."

"So... the first submission move I'm going to teach you is how to do the figure four. This is actually done by Ric Flair and his daughter Charlotte so actually I will be teaching you how to get out of it really. If you get in a match with Charlotte, you will need to know how to get out of it. Right now Charlotte is one of the top divas in NXT."

Olivia was lying on her back as Seth twisted her legs into the figure four. This was very painful, but Olivia didn't want to tap out.

"How are you doing Olivia?"

"This is... very painful, but I've felt worse."

"Ok... I'll give you one hint... to get out of the figure four, try to flip over on your stomach. This will relieve some of the pressure from your legs, and add pressure to the person applying it."

Olivia was in a lot of pain, but somehow rolled over on her stomach, she then felt less pain and tried to drag herself to the bottom rope. She used her arms and tried to drag them both to the bottom rope. Seth knew what she was doing and went along with her. Olivia finally grabbed at the bottom rope.

"Ok, you got to the rope, but your opponent may not release right away, the ref would then count to five and if your opponent doesn't let go at five they would be disqualified unless the rope break rule doesn't apply. What would you do then Olivia?"

Olivia's legs were twisted like a pretzel, but she managed to roll back over and start hitting at Seth's legs with her arms. Olivia had to reach down at his legs to try to untangle them. Seth was impressed by the amount of pain Olivia could stand. The figure four was one of the most painful submission moves in WWE. Olivia used all the strength she had to try to get her legs free. She then started moving her legs and got them loose. Then she began kicking at Seth's legs, finally she got out of the hold. She then grabbed at her legs to try to get feeling back into them. Seth looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok? Can you get up?"

Olivia was still close to the ropes so she used them to get back to her feet.

"It hurt a lot, but I'll be ok."

Seth smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

"You did great Olivia. You are a lot tougher than a lot of the other divas. Most of them would have tapped out. Congrats... you just escaped one of WWE's most painful submission holds."

"Great... Now what are we going to do?"

"We can work on pins. To do this, you have to pin your opponent's shoulders to the mat for the three count."

Olivia had to lay on the mat as Seth went for a pin. This physical closeness was getting to her again. She couldn't help but smile and blush at him as he had her shoulders pinned to the mat. Seth smiled back at her as he knew what she thought about this.

"Hey... I told you before that if you're going to be a WWE diva, you're going to have to get used to physical contact."

Olivia laughed once he said this.

"I know. I think I can handle that, but doing this with you is different."

"Ok, but you have until the count of three to kick out."

Seth held her shoulders to the mat as he started to count to three. Olivia moved as much as she could to get her shoulders off the mat. She barely got her shoulders off the mat before he got to three.

"Ok good you're still in the match, lets see what you can do. Get up and come attack me."

He stood up and held his hands out. Olivia wasn't exactly sure about how to do this. She ran at Seth and wrapped one of her legs around his and she used all of her strength to try to trip him up. Seth was surprised. Olivia managed to take him off his feet. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she grabbed one of his arms between her legs and twisted his arm. Seth was now in a submission hold. It didn't hurt at first, but the longer she had the hold on, the more it started to hurt. Seth was in the middle of the ring, he pulled her over to the ropes, but Olivia still did not release the hold.

"Ok...you got to the ropes, but there is no rope break in this match."

Seth then knew that he would have to do something else to get free. He used his other arm to try to break Olivia's hold. Olivia let go of the hold while Seth grabbed at his arm. While Seth was busy getting feeling back in his arm, he didn't see Olivia climb to the top rope in one of the corners. Olivia had never been to the top rope so her legs were shaking. Seth then saw Olivia on the top rope.

"Woah... Olivia slow down. You've been very impressive so far, but I think it's a little too soon for you to be up on the top rope."

Olivia didn't really think about it, but she then remembered that she had a fear of heights. She was trying to stay balanced up on the top rope.

"Seth! I didn't think this through at all. I completely forgot that I'm scared of heights!"

Olivia started to panic and her legs started to shake even more. She went to try to step on the middle rope, but her foot didn't land on the rope and she fell from the top rope. She would have hit the mat hard, face first if Seth had not been there to catch her. She screamed until she realized that Seth caught her. Her heart was racing as he pulled her up against his chest. Her eyes were still wide with fear as she looked up into his eyes. Seth wrapped his arms around her in a tight protective hug and looked down into her eyes.

"It's ok sweetheart... I got you, I'm not going to let you fall."

In this moment Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she pulled him closer into a deep kiss. It didn't take Seth long to kiss her back. The two of them wanted this moment to last, but it was interrupted when Dean and Roman showed up to train. Dean was the one to interrupt them.

"Woah! Are you two practicing a kiss for a romantic WWE story line or something?"

Roman laughed and said what he wanted to say.

"Cute, but how about you two get a room?"

Seth and Olivia were embarrassed, they were no longer the only ones in the training area. Seth cleared his throat and Olivia took a few steps back.

"Well... good job Olivia, but I think that is enough training for you today. Maybe next time we will do a little more training for high flying moves... when you're ready."

"Right... thanks for helping me get this far. Um... you and the guys have fun, I'm going downstairs to the bathroom for a minute."

Olivia thought she would change into some new clothes and try her best to freshen up after getting all sweaty in the ring. Her mind was not where it should have been. Her mind was on the kiss that they shared. As she was going down the stairs, she ended up twisting her foot the wrong way when she was going down one of the steps and she ended up falling. Luckily she was near the bottom of the first flight of stairs so she didn't have far to fall. It was pretty quiet upstairs since it was so early in the morning. When Olivia fell, she screamed getting Seth, Dean, and Roman's attention, but mostly Seth. Seth got out of the ring first and headed toward the direction of the scream. Dean and Roman followed because they were curious as to what happened. Seth got to the stairs first and he saw Olivia at the bottom of the first flight of stairs. She was grabbing at her right foot. Seth knew not to run down the stairs, but when he saw that Olivia was hurt he wanted to get to her as fast as he could. Olivia held back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

"Olivia! What happened, are you ok?"

"I wasn't really going all that fast down the stairs... but I guess my feet got ahead of my brain and my feet just fell and... I twisted my foot the wrong way on one of those steps."

"Was it your ankle?"

"No... it was the bottom part of my foot. I wanted to change into a new outfit after training in the ring."

Dean and Roman made it down the stairs and were going to help Olivia. Olivia got up on her other foot, but when she went to try to walk on her right foot, that was when she felt the pain shoot up her leg. Seth then grabbed Olivia in his arms and carried her back up the stairs. Olivia had a gym bag that she was carrying so Roman grabbed that for her. Dean followed them back up the stairs and went looking for the WWE doctor. Even though it was still early in the morning, luck was on their side and it didn't take long to find the doctor. The doctor followed Dean back to the spot where Olivia was. The doctor had to be careful when he took off Olivia's shoe. Once her shoe was off, they could all see right away that her foot started swelling. The doctor asked if she could walk. She told him she could, but it really hurt. The doctor told her that he would be back with an ice pack in a few minutes, but told her that they should probably have it x-rayed to see if she still might have possibly broken her foot. He told her that before she left that he would have to wrap up her foot. Seth held her to try to comfort her to take her mind off her foot. Dean thought that maybe he would try to say something to cheer her up.

"Well... Olivia... The Shield has never really fell down the steps before, but one time when we were doing our entrance... Seth fell over the barricade."

Seth rolled his eyes. Olivia looked over at Dean.

"Really? He fell over the barricade?"

"Yeah... and it was on live TV too. When Seth comes over the barricade, he usually does this cool ninja roll thing, but got tripped up one night on live TV."

Roman had to add something in.

"I know you probably don't feel really well right now, but look at it this way Olivia... at least when you fell it wasn't on live TV."

Dean and Roman were the first ones to laugh at this, but Olivia started laughing too. Seth just shook his head in embarrassment. The doctor came back a few minutes later with a strange device, this was used to take a picture of Olivia's foot. It was like a camera, but it could see down into the bone area. The doctor gave Olivia an ice pack and told her to put it on her foot and that it would be a few minutes for the picture to come out. Before she put the ice on her foot, she didn't feel much of anything, but the ice was hard to handle. Olivia was concerned about her foot and gave Seth a concerning look.

"What if my foot is broken? We won't really be able to train for a while will we?"

"No... it will take a while for your foot to heal up."

"You said I was doing so good too."

"Yeah... you were really catching on fast."

"Maybe this was a sign... maybe I'm just not meant to be a WWE diva."

"Hey... accidents happen, this didn't even happen in the ring. You are pretty good for a beginner and I don't think you should quit because of a situation like this."

"I know. I'm not going to quit, but I'm still kind of upset about it. Why did this have to happen now?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't have to be the end, when your foot is all healed up, we could always continue where we left off."

"I know... I just hope it doesn't take too long for it to heal up."

The doctor came back a few minutes later with the test results.

"I have the x-ray here for you to take a look at."

Olivia nervously took the x-ray picture out of the envelope. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at so the doctor helped to explain.

"So you see, there is no crack or tear in the bone so that means you don't have a broken bone, just a bad sprain. I know you will probably want to try to walk around to get rid of the pain, but I would actually recommend that you stay off your feet as much as you can for the next few weeks."

The doctor took the ice pack off her foot and saw that her foot was still badly swollen.

"So... your foot is still pretty bad swollen and also it looks like your foot is starting to bruise a little. I'm going to wrap up your foot, it will help if you do have to do any walking."

Once the doctor walked away it was just Olivia and The Shield again. Dean and Roman told Olivia that they hope her foot got better soon, but they needed to get back in the ring to train some more. Olivia thought Seth was going to join them until she saw him grab his gym bag and her bag and threw them over his shoulder. He came over to Olivia and helped her up as best as he could.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm taking you home."

"Oh... well you don't have to stop training just because of me. You can still train with them, I'll be ok if I sit down and stay in one place."

"No, Don't worry about it, I trained a pretty good bit already today with you. I'll be fine, I can train anytime, but right now I'm going to get you home so you can get off that foot. I'm going to take care of you."

Olivia fought the pain she felt in her foot and managed to smile at him.

"Ok."

At first Olivia tried to walk out, but her foot was hurting too much and Seth decided to pick her up and carry her out to the car. Roman and Dean were watching from the ring. They laughed a little as Roman said something first.

"Man she's got him whipped doesn't she?"

Dean didn't know what he meant.

"Whipped?"

"Yeah you know... she constantly has his attention... she constantly on his mind."

"Oh... so it's been a few months now and already Seth is falling hard for her."

"She means so much to him. Before he met her, he was a selfish Sell Out that only cared about himself. The way he cares about Olivia... he's earned so much of my respect back."

Dean agreed.

"Yeah well... Olivia is pretty cool anyway, she didn't even cry when she fell. That's toughness right there, most of the divas would have cried and screamed. Olivia wants to be a WWE diva, she's got more toughness than over half of the WWE roster. I think she's got what it takes... of course I didn't really see any of her training she was doing with Seth so I don't know just yet."

Once Seth and Olivia were out of sight, Dean and Roman went back to training. Olivia didn't say much the whole ride home. Once they got home Olivia decided to lie down on the bed and prop her foot up. She still felt bad that Seth had to leave his training session early.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about ruining your day. You had to leave earlier than you wanted to."

"Hey... I told you not to worry about it. I got to train a little bit today. I can train anytime, but I mainly wanted to make sure that you were ok. Once we were done training, I planned on spending they day with you anyway until Raw so you didn't ruin my day at all. I wish you didn't hurt your foot, but we can still spend the day together. Just tell me what you want to do."

Just then Lady jumped up on the bed and turned the TV on. It just so happened to be one of Olivia's favorite movies. Olivia laughed as she grabbed Lady and started petting her.

"I think today is a movie day."

"Perfect."

Seth laughed and grabbed Abby and joined Olivia as they watched movies until it was time for them to leave for Raw.

(To be continued.)


	23. Chapter 23

Not So Bad

Chapter Twenty Three

Seth and Olivia spent most of the day at home watching movies until it was time for Raw. Seth really thought that since Olivia was hurt that it would be a good idea for her to stay home.

"Come on Seth, I can still make it to Raw."

"You're hurt Olivia, I really think you should stay home off that foot."

"Or maybe I just need to walk it off. I think maybe this is something that I need to get used to if I want to be a WWE diva."

Seth smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"You know... you're a lot tougher than you look... Alright lets go then."

Seth and Olivia were backstage at Raw and caught up with Dean and Roman. At first Roman was kind of upset when he saw that Olivia was with Seth.

"Seth what is she doing here? Did you make her come knowing that she hurt her foot?"

Seth was about to respond back but Olivia spoke up first.

"No. I'm here because I want to be here. I don't want to just sit at home. If I want to be a WWE diva then I need to learn how to handle pain. I'll just walk it off."

Dean cut in.

"Wow Roman, she's tougher than you."

Roman just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Dean went up to her and pat her on the back.

"But seriously Livy, you're a lot tougher than most of these other divas. Actually you're tougher than half the WWE roster."

Seth gave him a weird look.

"Livy?"

"Yeah... it's short for Olivia."

Olivia liked the sound of it.

"I like it. The name sounds tough. Olivia is kind of a girly name. Livy sounds like a tough, cool ring name."

Dean was just joking around, but Olivia thought he was serious. A camera crew came in and started filming.

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll become part of The Shield."

Olivia's eyes widened in excitement, but Seth wasn't so sure.

"Don't tell her something like that. What we do is too dangerous for her."

Olivia gave him a surprised look.

"Why because I'm a woman?"

Dean and Roman thought that the situation got awkward and left the room.

"No... that's not the reason at all... I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I can handle it. I'm standing here aren't I?"

"Yes, but I'm serious Olivia... you've seen what can happen in some of these matches."

"Yes I've seen what happens, but if someone like me were to take risks like this then maybe people will start taking the Divas' division seriously and people won't be as bored and want to take a bathroom break during diva's matches. Diva's matches are over so fast... they get what like maybe five minutes to have a match? Basically no one cares about the Diva's division. I want to change that."

Seth smiled at this. One of the things The Shield wanted to do was leave WWE in a better way than they found it. One of the things the whole roster is being told was to try to work as hard as The Shield. He was proud of Olivia for wanting to make a difference, but he was still concerned about Olivia getting hurt.

"Look Olivia, it's great that you want to make a difference in the Diva's division, but I'm not so sure about you being in The Shield."

Olivia thought that it was because Seth didn't think that she was good enough because she was a woman.

"You don't think I can do it."

Olivia was starting to get upset because she really thought that Seth didn't think that she was good enough. Seth pulled her into a hug as a few tears went down her face.

"Olivia... it's too soon for you to even think about this. We still need to get you into NXT before we get you to the main roster. Relax ok.. We'll get you to NXT and then to the main roster."

"Then do you think I could join The Shield?"

"We'll just have to wait and see ok?" I never said I didn't think you were good enough, this will just take time ok?"

Olivia nodded her head and hugged him back like she understood, but still felt upset.

"I'll be back for you later ok sweetheart. I'm going to go warm up with Dean and Roman for our match. You can go hang out in the Diva's locker room if you want. You met Paige once. You and her seem to get along."

Olivia remembered Paige from when Paige let her borrow a pair of pants after The Wyatt's attacked her. She went to the Diva's locker room to see if she could find Paige and maybe meet some of the other divas.

The Shield went out for their match, but as Olivia was walking through the hallway to the Diva's locker room, she felt someone grab her and they pulled her into a room. Olivia didn't see who it was and didn't really have time to react. Olivia thought she was the only one in the hallway, but found out that she was wrong when someone dragged her into a room. There was a dim light in the room and the person that grabbed her still had not revealed their face, but when she heard the person speak she knew exactly who it was.

"Did you miss me?"

Olivia swallowed out of nervousness.

"Bray?"

"Surprise!"

Olivia struggled to try to get out of his grip. A camera man had found them and was filming this. It was only Bray and Olivia. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were somewhere else in the arena.

This was the first thing anyone saw on the big screen. Seth heard Olivia's voice and saw that Bray had her. Seth goes to run out of the ring and to the backstage area. Dean and Roman followed him but could hardly keep up with him. Seth didn't know it but Dean and Roman were attacked by Luke and Stick. As Olivia was trying to get away from Bray she tried do what Seth taught her, but when she went to kick at Bray's legs she realized that she couldn't because her foot was hurting too much and to make matters worse, Bray must have known she was hurt because while she was walking she had a bit of a limp in her right foot where she got hurt earlier that day. Bray knew she was hurt and was stepping on her bad foot.

"Let me go Bray!"

"Why would I do that? I thought you would be the perfect tool so I can get revenge on Seth Rollins for trying to end my career. Also... Seth doesn't think you're good enough. The Shield always tells people to believe in them, but Seth Rollins doesn't believe in you. He doesn't think you have what it takes to be in The Shield. But I believe in you Olivia... I'm giving you one more chance to join me. We'll believe in you Olivia."

There was a moment where everything went quiet like Olivia might have actually thought about possibly joining him. Then Olivia made her choice. She couldn't really move her feet but she used her head to head-butt Bray and she used her elbows to elbow him as hard as she could. This almost worked and Bray almost let Olivia go, but he remembered that Olivia's foot was hurt and stepped down really hard on Olivia's foot and grabbed her by her hair. Olivia cried out in pain, but still wasn't going to stop fighting.

"You can't escape me. I am The New Face Of Fear!"

Olivia was starting to get desperate, but wasn't afraid of him. She used every ounce of power she had and elbowed him one last time and yells at him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

This last elbow Olivia did was enough to break out of his grip, but just to be sure he didn't grab her again she turned around and kicked Bray where it hurts. This also hurts Olivia, but it was enough to get away from him. She opens the door and limps out of the room. Even though Bray was hurt he wanted to make Olivia pay for what she did. Olivia turned around and saw Bray coming after her. She tried her best to run, but her foot finally had too much and she fell to the ground. At this point she was crawling to try to get away from Bray and she was screaming for Seth. Olivia thought she did pretty good and could have escaped Bray if her foot wasn't hurt. Bray wasn't moving very fast either because of where Olivia kicked him. Olivia was still calling out for Seth and finally saw him run around the corner. Seth saw that Olivia was hurt and told her to hang on. He was going to get his hands on Bray when Luke and Erick came up behind him and attacked him. Olivia screamed and then Seth found himself on the ground as he struggled to fight Luke and Erick. Bray was still on the ground recovering. Even though Dean and Roman were attacked they showed up to back up Seth. Dean and Roman jumped at Luke and Erick. This allowed Seth to catch his breath before making his way over to check on Olivia. Finally a bunch of referees and other WWE superstars stepped in to try to separate The Shield and Wyatts. They mostly had to separate Dean, Roman, Luke, and Erick. Olivia's foot was really hurting now so Seth picked her up and took her to the trainer's room. Once the rest of The Shield and Wyatt's were separated Dean and Roman caught up with Seth and Olivia. Olivia's foot wasn't broken but was now badly bruised and swollen. The doctor wrapped up her foot and gave her a walking boot for support. Olivia still thought she could walk it off, but the doctor told her that it would be a better idea to stay off it when she could. He told her that it would be a good idea to put ice on her foot for swelling and to prop her foot up. The doctor left for a moment to check to see if anyone else need help, Olivia and The Shield were left in the room. Dean was actually the first one to speak.

"So... I missed a little bit of what happened because Roman and I got jumped from behind. So what did we miss."

Olivia spoke.

"Well... Bray is back. I really didn't think he would be back as soon as he would. He wanted to use me to get back at Seth for Curb Stomping him I guess."

Roman was kind of mad at Seth for leaving them when they were being jumped from behind.

"Seth... this is starting to get out of hand. How are we going to be The Shield again if you keep running off because of Olivia? You ditched us earlier when we were going to train and while you were running off after Olivia, Dean and I got jumped."

I didn't know The Wyatt's were back ok! I left earlier because Olivia got hurt earlier. You acted like you got mad at me for bringing Olivia to Raw. I wanted to leave her at home where she was safe and where she wouldn't have got hurt worse... But I guess I should thank you guys... The Wyatt's snuck up on me too and I k ow I couldn't have fought them all by myself, but over all thanks for being there for Olivia."

Roman replied back.

"No problem, we like Olivia."

Dean responds to this.

"Yeah Livy is cool, even though she was hurt she still managed to get away from Bray."

Seth smirked at Olivia.

"Yeah, but Olivia kicked him where it hurts and if we were in a match, the ref would disqualify us."

Olivia blushes but respond back.

"I was desperate ok, my footbwas really hurting and I just wanted to get away. I probably could have got away if my foot wasn't hurt. Also... you only get disqualified if the ref sees it."

Dean responds back.

"She's right you know."

Now Roman responds.

"You did good Olivia, but didn't we say that we had your back?"

Seth puts his arm around her and kisses her for head.

Whether you realize it or not, even though you may not currently be fighting with us, we have always thought of you as part of The Shield ever since we got back together.

Dean Ambrose said one of his first lines.

"We are a Shield from injustice."

Seth was just trying to be funny.

"We're here to Shield you from whatever comes your way."

Olivia giggled a little at this.

"Thank you guys, but at some point I'm going to want to take care of myself."

Seth pulled her close.

"In time you will... And I believe that."

Seth didn't actually mean for it to be funny, but he used another Shield pun and they all started laughing. The Shield decided to travel together and they got their separate hotel rooms. Olivia was pretty tired, but Seth had something to say before they went to sleep.

"Olivia... I know you don't like sitting around, but do you think that maybe you let your foot heal before coming back for Raw or Smack down. I know you think that you need to be tough and try to walk it off, but the doctor even said that it would be a good idea for you to stay off your foot until it heals."

Olivia sighed in frustrated, but agreed.

"Fine, but when we get back to training, I'm kicking your butt for making me wait so long."

They both started laughing at this, but Seth kisses her before he spoke to her.

"We'll see about that sweetheart."

Olivia smirked at him and said:

"You can't hurt me, you're too much of a loveable puppy."

Olivia laughed, but stopped when Seth gave her a serious look. Then he started laughing with her.

"You're right."

(To be continued.)


	24. Chapter 24

Not So Bad

Chapter Twenty Four

It had been five months since Seth and Olivia met, they have both changed for the better. Olivia's foot healed up in a few weeks and she got back to training. Once she had been training for a month, she didn't know this, but someone had been watching her. It was that time of year for Wrestlemania. The first few weeks that Seth and Olivia were getting to know each other, he had mentioned Wrestlemania and told Olivia that he hoped that she would stick around to see Shield and Wyatt Family were building up for ttheir final showdown at Wrestlemania. The WWE Universe loved the feud going on between them and didn't want it to end. The Shield and Wyatt Family were both popular factions, but the crowds were slightly more supportive of The Shield. Ever since they reformed they had become stronger than ever.

Finally it was Wrestlemania week. Olivia doesn't always show up on screen so not everyone knew who she was except the very supportive Shield and Seth Rollins fans. For Wrestlemania axxess Olivia had to keep her distance so Seth could meet with his fans. In a way she understood because every fan dreams of meeting their favorite wrestler, but in a way she felt left out. When a bunch of Seth's female fans came up to him for autographs and pictures, it hurt Olivia seeing him with other women. She felt jealous when he would hug them or smile at them. Wrestlemania week was actually a lonely time for Olivia because Seth was so busy. There was meeting fans, interviews, television appearances, and of course lots of training. Olivia didn't mind the training because she loved watching him train. Seth mainly needed to train with Dean and Roman so Olivia didn't really get as much training time as she would have liked.

At times when Seth was really busy, Olivia would have to stay behind with Dean and Roman. She liked Dean and Roman, but she still felt lonely without Seth. There was just a lot of things that Seth had to do alone. Seth did surprise her when he asked her to come to The Hall of Fame ceremony. Olivia was excited and gladly accepted. Every member of The Shield was busy, but Seth was actually the busiest member of the group. Dean and Roman were actually the ones that went with Olivia when she was looking for a dress for The Hall of Fame. They went to a mall early in the morning before a lot of people showed up.

"Dean, Roman, thanks for coming with me guys. You really didn't have to come."

Roman smiled at her and says:

"No problem."

Dean didn't seem too thrilled to be at the mall, because he didn't have much patience, but was going to be there for Olivia. Roman didn't seem to mind as much. While Olivia was looking around for a formal dress Roman would kind of hit Dean when he started complaining. It did take longer for Olivia to find a dress because there weren't many yellow dresses at this mall. Dean and Roman were there for Olivia's protection, Seth told them to watch over her with their lives. If anything ever happened to Olivia he would be devastated. Finally after two hours Olivia picked out a dress and a pair of shoes. Olivia usually liked her hair down, but she put most of her hair up in a messy bun, but a few parts of her curly hair fell on her face. She liked this look, a few layers of hair hung down the side of her head, but most of her hair was put up. The dress she tried on was a long yellow dress that went down to her feet. It had a lot of sparkles on it which was not really something she was used to. The only time she really dressed up was during special occasions or if she wanted to look extra cute for Seth. This dress showed a little more cleavage than she was used to, but it felt comfortable everywhere else. While she was trying to make herself look pretty Dean was getting really impatient. Olivia couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Ah! How much longer do we have to be here? We've been here for over two hours."

"Sorry Dean, but you know how Seth is about Olivia. Until this week they were pretty much inseparable. You wouldn't see Seth without Olivia. You're just goingto have to be patient, sometimes it takes women longer than this to find the perfect dress."

After he said this one of the dressing room doors opened and Olivia walked over to them. Both men were stunned at the woman before them. They almost didn't even recognize her. Dean had to double check to make sure he was looking at the same person.

"Woah... Olivia Owens... Is that you?"

Olivia blushed, she wasn't exactly sure what to think.

"Yeah... Its me... How do I look?"

"Damn Livy... you're hot, Seth is one lucky guy."

Olivia blushed after hearing Dean say this. Dean kept staring at her, but Roman looked at her face.

"You do look beautiful Olivia... I hardly recognized you."

"Thank guys, but do you think Seth will like it?"

Dean kept smiling at her.

"Trust me... If we like it, you should know he will."

Olivia thought about this... If Dean and Roman were her friends and couldn't stop looking at her she could only imagine what Seth would think. Olivia paid for the dress and shoes and they finally left. Olivia was determined to keep Seth waiting until The Hall of Fame before she showed him the dress. On Saturday The Shield met up and dressed up in nice suit and ties. Seth and Roman were sort of used to the suit and tie look, but Dean hated dressing up, it wasn't who he was, but this was The Hall of Fame so he thought he should look at least a little bit professional. Olivia didn't always wear make up, but decided to put a little bit on anyway. Olivia did her hair in a messy bun the way she did before with a few curls hanging down the side of her face. Seth had noticed there was something a little off about Olivia through the week. He talked to Dean and Roman while Olivia was still getting ready.

"Hey Roman... You and Dean spent a lot of time with Olivia this week... Is there anything unusual she may have said?"

"No... Why?"

"It just seems like this week Olivia was a little off like maybe she wasn't that happy. I wanted to know if you guys think she is happy with me? She seemed kind of upset, especially during Wrestlemania Access."

Dean didn't really know what to say, but somehow Roman knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I saw the way she was acting... I'm married, I've seen my wife act like this too. Olivia was jealous... She didn't exactly like the face that a bunch of female fans were hugging her man. Plus she hasn't really been able to spend much time with you this week. She didn't really get to train with you much this week. I only know how she feels because this is how my wife felt... She feels threatened by the other fans, she thinks that maybe you would cheat on her with one of the fans because she doesn't think she is as pretty as everyone else. Even though for a good part of the week she was with Dean and me, she still felt lonely. Even though she's been traveling with you, since this is Wrestlemania week and you've been so busy, at times she may have felt like you were ignoring her."

"This is WWE, I told her how crazy this week would be... But I've got to make this up to her."

Seth felt terrible for what he he heard from Roman. Did Olivia really feel this way? Did she feel threatened by the fans, lonely, and ignored? This would be something he would have to ask her when they were alone. Olivia finally came out and the moment Seth saw her she took his breath away. It almost brought tears to his eyes, she was so beautiful.

"Hey Seth... What do you think?"

Seth smiled at her, gave her a kiss and took her hand in his.

"I think...this is my new favorite dress to see you in. You look so beautiful Olivia... It's going to be so hard to pay attention to The Hall of Fame because I think all eyes will be on you."

Olivia smiled and felt so good about herself. Once they are at The Hall of Fame, Olivia realized that Seth was right. A lot of eyes were on her, she received many compliments on her dress and how pretty she looked. It was hard for people to focus on The Hall of Fame when all eyes were on her. The Hall of Fame lasted for several hours, but finally everyone went home and Seth and Olivia were alone.

"What did you think of The Hall of Fame?"

"It was amazing. My favorite one was Connor the Crusher. He made his way into every one's hearts. You can tell he meant a lot to Daniel Bryan especially. The speech just brings tears to your eyes."

"It has been a busy week. Tomorrow is Wrestlemania, but tonight I wanted to take as much time as I can to spend with you. I noticed you seemed a bit off this week, especially during Wrestlemania Access. Do you want to tell me what is on your mind?"

"I know I shouldn't feel this way, but with all the fans you met I guess I felt jealous and threatened by the other fans. Some of the fans were prettier than me. I guess I felt ignored, it bothered me seeing you smiling and hugging all of those other fans and I wasn't allowed to be over there with you. I guess I thought you would maybe want to be with someone else because they're prettier than me. I didn't really get to train with you this week and with all the interviews and other stuff, even though I may have traveled with you and I was hanging out with Dean and Roman, with you being so busy... I guess I felt... Alone. Dean and Roman are now two of my best friends, but this week I missed my boyfriend."

"I missed you too sweet heart. I'm so sorry if I made you feel alone and ignored. I wasn't doing it on purpose. I can't even believe you would think I would leave you for a fan. There is more to a relationship than just looks. I love you Olivia not just because you're pretty, but because of the type of person you are."

Olivia smiles at this and blushed.

"I love you too Seth... I guess I was being a typical woman afraid of losing their man."

"I'm not going anywhere. I really hope I make you happy because I don't want to lose you either."

Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere either."

They could both sleep happily now. The next day was Wrestlemania. Seth actually found a way to get Olivia to come out with them. As they came down the steps Dean was in the front followed by Seth. Olivia was safely in between Seth and Roman. The Wrestlemania crowd was loud and crazy. Some people recognized her but most people didn't. The Shield entered the ring and Olivia went over to the commentary table. The Wyatt Family actually surprised everyone and came down the stairs like The Shield. They made their way over to Olivia. Bray just wouldn't leave Olivia alone. The Shield came out of the ring to back up Olivia. Bray laughed and winked at her. Olivia was upset, Bray couldn't take the hint that she didn't want to be with him. Once he winked at her, she smacked him across the face. This got a reaction from the crowd. Bray was embarrassed and angry, but before he could do anything Seth jumped at Bray and both teams started fighting outside the ring before the bell even rang. It took several refs and security to pull them apart, but they finally got in the ring and started the match. It was by far the best match of the night, both teams gave it their all. Seth was getting beat down pretty bad and Bray was about to put him away with Sister Abigail, but Seth escaped and Curb Stomped Bray for the win for The Shield. The crowd went crazy for The Shield. This wasn't the main event. Triple H came out later to make an announcement.

"I know I'm not exactly who you wanted to see, but there is an important announcement I need to make... Would a young woman by the name of Olivia Owens please come out here? Alone please?"

Olivia didn't know what was going on and looked at Seth confused.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, but I would go out there if I were you. He wants you out there alone. It will be ok."

Olivia was so nervous, she had no idea what was going on or why Triple H was calling her out in front of thousands of people. When she came out alone some people cheered and whistled at her because they recognized her, but most people were just as quiet and confused as she was.

Triple H handed her a mic and shook her hand.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Triple H. We had met once before and by the looks of it some people recognize you. I see that look in your eyes... You're out here in front of thousands of people and millions of people are watching at home and the COO of WWE calls you out. Usually this is never a good thing, but you can relax... Nothing bad is going to happen to you. It's no secret... I know about everything that goes on in WWE and you've been seen with Seth Rollins in a WWE ring several times."

Triple H was quiet so Olivia could have a chance to speak.

"Um yes... Seth taught me the basics of Self Defense."

"But that's not all... Seth has been teaching you many in ring techniques. I've actually been watching you for a while now and you catch on fast, you've impressed me and I thought I would call you out here because I knew you were with Seth, and I thought I would make Wrestlemania history and do something that's never been done before. I thought I would give you an opportunity. Olivia... would you be interested in coming to NXT to become a WWE Diva?"

The crowds cheered in excitement as Olivia covered her mouth in shock. This is what she had been waiting for. She had to take a moment to breathe as the crowd cheered behind her.

"Oh my God... Yes! I can't believe this is really happening. I've wanted this from the first moment I stepped into the ring. Thank you so much sir... You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome. From what I've already seen and heard about you, these Divas and even some of our male talent better watch out for you and step up their game. I'm sure you'll do great things here in WWE. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our newest NXT Diva, Olivia."

The crowd cheered at her. Olivia was getting ready to go to the back when Triple H interrupted her.

"But wait, there's more. Don't leave the ring yet. This is Wrestlemania. You just may have two Wrestlemania moments in one night, but my work here is done."

Triple H is done speaking and now leaves the ring leaving a very confused Olivia. As Triple H is leaving Seth's music hits and he comes out to the ring now dressed in a suit and tie. Olivia was in the middle of the ring. People were going crazy for Seth. Seth entered the ring and had the biggest smile on his face. He had a mic in his hand as he prepared to speak to her.

"You know Olivia... I had told you how exciting Wrestlemania can be. Wrestlemania moments happen all the time, things that you never thought would happen. You told the WWE Universe about your life and how we met once before. Allow me to do it again... Olivia and I first met five months ago back in November. The way we met wasn't exactly under the best circumstances. She was being beat by a gas station thief. She was... almost dead when I found her. When I got to the gas station I saw what was happening and had to do something. I ran after the guy but he ended up stealing her car. I had to make sure she was ok so I followed her to the hospital. What I found out was she was running away from an abusive relationship and had all of her stuff in her car so when that guy stole her car she had nothing. Eventually she did get her stuff back but I had to help her. At first I did just feel sorry for her, but in the short time we had known each other something else formed between us. So one night her ex shows up at Raw... Some of you may remember this... Anyway her ex shows up on Raw and tries to get her to leave with him. I left a match because I saw him dragging her away. I kind of lose my cool and throw the guy through a table. Then we all end up going to court because he sued us. He edited a video not showing everything. No one seemed to notice or care that Olivia was being smacked around. Once he is about to go to prison for what he did to Olivia, before he is handcuffed he jumps at Olivia with a knife and tries to kill her. This is where I came in..."

A picture of the scar shows up.

"I pushed Olivia out of the way and ended up getting hurt myself, but it was all worth it to keep Olivia safe. Then there seems to be the non stop issues with The Wyatt Family, more specifically Bray Wyatt. He just wouldn't stay away from Olivia. Olivia saw the Divas fighting and wanted to be like them, but more specifically she wanted to be able to protect herself so I started training her and now she is NXT's newest Diva. Through these last five months... ever since I met Olivia, my life has changed for the better. I was a selfish Sell Out that stabbed his brothers in the back because I was only concerned about my career. Once I met Olivia I instantly started changing. I wasn't as selfish, or angry, and I cared about someone else's life over my Shield is now reunited, but that's not the only important thing. Now Olivia... whether you realize it or not, I've changed your life too. You're not the scared, young, defenseless woman I met anymore... Now you're brave and I just know that you will be one of the toughest Divas WWE has ever seen. I'm so proud of you Olivia for how far you've come. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, you bring out the best in me. I'm not ever going to leave you... I promise to always be there for you. I don't want you to leave me and I don't want anything to happen to you. The only thing I want to change about you... Is your last name. Olivia Owens... I love you more than anything else in this world. Will You Marry Me?"

Seth is down on one knee as he slowly slides a ring on her finger. She looks at it for a moment. She hears the crowd cheering and clapping. Her and Seth both have tears in their eyes. Olivia had her hands over her mouth for a moment as she tried to breathe for a moment. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes! I will marry you Seth. I love you."

Olivia didn't have a mic anymore so Seth shouts it for everyone to hear.

"She said Yes!"

Some of the crowd cried and clapped while most of the crowd did Yes chants. Seth wasn't ashamed of their relationship. He wanted the whole world to know that he was in love with Olivia. Now everyone knew she was in love with him. Once she said yes, he picked her up in his arms to spin around before they kissed. Then he pulled her into the tightest hug. They stayed there for a few seconds until Seth's music hit again and they left the ring hand in hand. This Wrestlemania was a day that Olivia, Seth or anyone else would forget anytime soon. Everyone had to admit that the name Olivia Rollins did have a nice ring to it. About a year later Seth and Olivia were married and after all of her hard work in NXT she made her way to the main roster. She did end up being one of the toughest Divas in WWE and became loved by many. She didn't just fight Divas but also male talent. She achieved her dream and fought along with Seth Rollins and the rest of The Shield. While her name was Olivia Owens, her name is now Olivia Rollins, but thanks to Dean Ambrose for coming up with it, her ring name was Livy Rollins. When Seth stabbed his brothers in the back everyone hated him, but now with a change of heart and The Shield was back together and with a new member, the WWE Universe came to realize that maybe Seth Rollins was Not So Bad after all.

(The End.)


End file.
